


Incatenato al mio cuore

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek!schiavo, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matrimonio imposto, Medioevale, Multi, Non so nemmeno io se scrivere i tag in italiano o in inglese???, Non-Consensual Bondage, PERCHE' LORO SI AMANO E BASTA, PWP ma che si è moltiplicato, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sculacciate, Sesso orale, Sesso senza consenso, Spanking, Sterek love anyway, Stiles è molto possessivo, Stiles è un principe molto viziato, Stiles!Principe, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Tutti umani, gelosia, incomprensioni, prince!stiles, sesso di gruppo, slave!Derek, sterekau
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: Era una giornata calda nel regno e come era solito fare in quel periodo Stiles decise di passare la propria mattinata nella foresta a cacciare. Da sempre quella era un'attività che lo divertiva, non tanto per la caccia in se, visto che spesso le sue battute si risolvevano senza neanche un colpo sparato, ma da sempre, la possibilità di stare all'aria aperta e con una sorveglianza minima lo mettevano di buon umore.Negli ultimi due mesi poi, da quando Derek, il suo schiavo personale, era suo malgrado costretto a seguirlo, Stiles si era ritrovato ad amare davvero la caccia. Vedere il corpo tonico e muscoloso di Derek, muoversi flessuoso nella corsa, intento a precederlo mentre lui procedeva a cavallo, rendeva Stiles piacevolmente entusiasta.Vedere lo sguardo di Derek, scurirsi di rabbia per l'orgoglio costretto in catene ad ogni ordine impartitogli, faceva qualcosa allo stomaco di Stiles, qualcosa a cui non era disposto a rinunciare.Dopotutto lo aveva scelto.





	Incatenato al mio cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata dallo sclero notturno con mia moglie Erica, ed a lei è dedicata.

Un grazie particolare a mia figlia Rosso_Pendragon per il meraviglioso banner.

Cose da sapere:

STORIA ORIGINARIAMENTE POSTATA IN EFP NEL MIO ACCOUNT, se mi cercate sono sempre NAKIA

Stiles è un principe viziato, Derek è il suo schiavo. Come tutto è iniziato e dove li ha condotti la mia mente.

PWP o almeno doveva esserlo, diciamo che sono tante scene porno con giusto un pochino di trama per unirle. PORNO,non è altro che questo, anche se ho provato a metterci della trama per dargli un senso, ma come già detto...non è altro che porno.

OOC in pieno. In particolar modo Derek, il mio Stiles è più orientato verso una versione Stiles/Nogitsune in alcuni punti. Giusto per darvi un idea con che spirito va affrontata.

Non è betata,quindi ci saranno di sicuro degli errori... tipo, un fottio,garantito.

Avendola scritta nei ritagli di tempo di sicuro potrò aver sbagliato i tempi dei verbi, ho riletto e cercato di correggere il più possibile, ma anche questo è stato fatto a rate quindi... sarà un disastro.

Leggetele note e gli avvertimenti, prima di leggere la storia. Il contenuto spesso avrà toni FORTI, DETTAGLIATI, vagamente volgari e talvolta VIOLENTI,se non è il vostro genere NON LEGGETE.  
Velo dico subito e lo ripeterò nelle recensioni se serve, ma...

E'ESATTAMENTE QUESTO IL TONO E LA TRAMA CHE VOLEVO, NON CI SARANNO MODIFICHE SE NON PER DELLE CORREZIONI

 

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=ke6iaa)

 

INCATENATO AL MIO CUORE

 

Era una giornata calda nel regno e come era solito fare in quel periodo Stiles decise di passare la propria mattinata nella foresta a cacciare. Da sempre quella era un'attività che lo divertiva, non tanto per la caccia in se, visto che spesso le sue battute si risolvevano senza neanche un colpo sparato, ma da sempre, la possibilità di stare all'aria aperta e con una sorveglianza minima lo mettevano di buon umore.

Negli ultimi due mesi poi, da quando Derek, il suo schiavo personale, era suo malgrado costretto a seguirlo, Stiles si era ritrovato ad amare davvero la caccia. Vedere il corpo tonico e muscoloso di Derek,muoversi flessuoso nella corsa, intento a precederlo mentre lui procedeva a cavallo, rendeva Stiles piacevolmente entusiasta.

Vedere lo sguardo di Derek, scurirsi di rabbia per l'orgoglio costretto in catene ad ogni ordine impartitogli, faceva qualcosa allo stomaco di Stiles, qualcosa a cui non era disposto a rinunciare.

Dopo tutto lo aveva scelto.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Stiles,da sempre, aveva visto qualcosa in Derek, anche quando lui era un bambino ed il moro solo di qualche anno più grande, qualcosa in lui lo aveva sempre attirato. Salvo i casi fortuiti in cui si incrociavano per le vie adiacenti al palazzo non si erano mai frequentati però. Com'era possibile vista la diversità del loro rango? Ma Derek, crescendo era stato poi impiegato nei campi per il avori di fatica e Stiles, a sua volta, venne immerso nella vita di corte e riuscire a vederlo era diventato quasi impossibile.

Lezioni di diplomazia e strategia, balli e studio delle lingue, doveri e imposizioni. Stiles era cresciuto come un principe viziato proprio per combattere a modo suo questi doveri che trovava soffocanti. Un giorno gli sarebbe stato imposto di sposarsi, di dare al regno degli eredi e lui, da bravo regnante lo avrebbe fatto, ma raggiunta l'età di sedici anni gli era stato ormai chiaro che il suo corpo bramasse le cure di mani per nulla femminili, le sue stesse mani volevano muscoli maschili da stringere, la bocca voleva labbra che suo malgrado appartenevano ad un viso ben conosciuto. Dall'età di sedici anni, Stiles sapeva di volere Derek, solo non sapeva come ottenerlo.

Derek era prestante e conteso da molte fanciulle del suo ceto sociale, ma non solo le contadine, gli rivolgevano sguardi adoranti. Non vi era una sola ragazza nel regno che al suo passaggio non voltasse il capo per ammirarlo. Il principe detestava la sensazione di invidia che lo coglieva al pensiero che delle semplici contadine o cameriere potessero ammirarlo a tutte le ore del giorno. Stiles aveva pure sentito le più sfacciate di queste ultime, parlare a ruota libera elogiando il corpo del moro, intente a rassettare la sua camera,senza aver notato il suo ingresso. Non era riuscito a trattenersi dal fulminarle con lo sguardo e le ragazze in tutta fretta e a testa china, avevano lasciato le sue stanze.

In tutto questo poi, sembrava che Derek non fosse succube allo sguardo che Stiles imponeva ad ogni persona incrociasse il suo cammino. Tutti davanti al principe si prostravano e si sottomettevano al suo nobile rango. Non che Derek, si fosse mai permesso di mancargli di rispetto o lo avesse apertamente offeso, sia mai. Ma in ogni sguardo, Derek non mancava mai di caricarlo di una certa luce di altezzosa indifferenza, che dava davvero sui nervi al principe. Ad ogni occhiata, ad ogni qual volta, gli occhi di Derek esitavano ad abbassarsi al suo cospetto, Stiles sentiva l'urgente bisogno di afferrarlo per i capelli fino a fargli reclinare il capo, solo per sfidarlo a sua volta con un occhiataccia, per finire poi con il rubargli un bacio rabbioso. Quel contadino non faceva che sbattergli in faccia la sua straffotenza, fino a far credere al principe, che in fondo, sapesse benissimo cosa quest'ultimo bramasse, ma che non gli fosse concesso di ottenerla.

La situazione per Stiles stava diventando stressante, perché fra tutti gli abitanti del regno, lui sembrava l'unico a non potersi concedere di esternare ciò che provava e pretendere ciò che desiderava. Il suo precettore, da sempre nelle sue prosaiche lezioni, non aveva mancato di impartirgli l'etichetta di corte. Ovvero, cosa un nobile del suo rango non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto fare: intrattenersi con atteggiamenti lascivi con un qualsiasi membro della plebe era da ritenersi una vergogna inaudita.

Ad un solo mese dal suo prossimo compleanno, i diciotto anni avrebbero segnato l'ufficiale ingresso nell'età adulta, la situazione prese una piega non del tutto inaspettata, ma fu come uno schiaffo in pieno viso per il principe e bastò a mandargli il sangue al cervello perla rabbia.

Dalle finestre della sua stanza, mentre pigramente guardava i contadini muoversi per le strade al rientro dai campi, laggiù vicino al ponte,intravide Derek. La schiena poggiata lungo i travi del ponte ed il suo sorriso che sembrava quasi dare più luce alla giornata. Ma quel meraviglioso sorriso era rivolto alla figlia del cuoco di corte.

Jennifer Blake.

La mora sorrideva a sua volta ed aveva l'audacia di arrossire. Stiles soffocò un imprecazione tra i denti.

Come osava quella stupida oca fare gli occhi dolci a Derek. Il suo falso rossore pareva un insulto agli occhi del principe visto che, come molti nel regno, era a conoscenza che di santo, quella sgualdrina ripulita, non avesse niente. Quando poi la vide allungarsi per posare un bacio prolungato sulle labbra di Derek, pensò di perdere il senno per la gelosia.

Tutto quello che era posato sopra il tavolino alla sua destra si frantumò a terra. Voltò le spalle alla finestra, incapace di reggere la possibile vista che quel dannato bacio fosse ricambiato. Avanzò nella stanza spostando con furia ogni cosa intralciasse il suo cammino. Le sedie si capovolsero, un tavolinetto si ritrovò una gamba spezzata e molti dei preziosi cristalli andarono in pezzi scontrandosi contro il muro.

Stiles era furente, si sentiva derubato.

Derek sarebbe dovuto essere solo e soltanto suo, ma come poteva ottenerlo?

Il principe non si diede pace e per quasi un mese il suo cervello non fece che arrovellarsi per trovare una soluzione, ma per quanto si sforzasse nulla, sembrava poter essere la soluzione adatta.

L'indomani sarebbe stato il suo diciottesimo compleanno, ed in cuor suo, non aveva nessuna voglia di festeggiare.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Nella grande sala del trono si erano radunati proprio tutti per festeggiarlo.

Il Re, suo padre, sedeva sul trono e mai il suo sguardo era stato tanto fiero, Stiles seduto alla sua destra guardava quella folla con un misto di noia e fastidio.

Tutto il regno era accorso a celebrarlo, contadini, braccianti ed ogni popolano erano stati chiamati ad assistere all'evento. La corte per intero era presente, dame di ogni sorta si guardavano attorno ammirando la sfarzosità esposta in quel felice giorno. Dai regni vicini erano arrivate, con i loro seguiti, almeno tre principesse,che in un futuro non troppo lontano, sarebbero state fatte sfilare in sua presenza, per poter poi designare la fortunata che avrebbe sposato. Ma a Stiles, in quel momento non importava nulla. Il suo unico cruccio, stava nel non aver ancora individuato Derek tra la folla.

Le ore trascorsero, anche troppo lentamente per il principe, le presentazioni furono infinite, il sontuoso banchetto non era stato da meno e nell'ultima ora era intento a ricevere la moltitudine di regali che gli erano stati donati. Di lì a poco sarebbe stato il turno del regalo di suo padre e quello, avrebbe finalmente messo fine a quello strazio di giornata.

Il ciambellano di corte batté in terra il suo bastone tre volte, per richiamare l'attenzione.

«Attenzione,vi prego prestate attenzione. E giunto il momento del regalo di sua maestà al nostro principe! »

Il Re si alzò in piedi e parlò alla folla rivolta verso di lui.

«Miei stimati ospiti, è una grande gioia per me, vedervi tutti qui presenti a festeggiare questo grande giorno. Il mio erede, oggi entra di diritto nel mondo degli adulti e non ho dubbi, che nel suo futuro,saprà dimostrarsi degno del vostro amore e del vostro rispetto come e quanto lo sono stato io, dalla mia incoronazione e fino a quando Stiles non dovrà succedermi. Per celebrare degnamente il mio erede,ho deciso che il mio dono sarà l'avverarsi di un suo desiderio.Quindi figlio mio, chiedimi ciò che il tuo volere anela, ed io,davanti all'intera corte, prometto che lo esaudirò.»

Stiles,a quelle parole, si riscosse dal torpore in cui quella noiosa giornata lo aveva avviluppato, la sua mente prese ad arrovellarsi in modo frenetico. Questa forse era la svolta che attendeva. Non era uno stupido, certo non avrebbe mai potuto chiede di passare la notte con Derek per il suo diletto, ne tanto meno il permesso di sposarlo, se non voleva creare uno scandalo che avrebbe anche potuto portare aduna rivolta. In primo luogo perché non aveva nessun interesse di natura romantica nei suoi confronti, insomma, lui voleva solo scoparselo e farsi scopare. Togliersi la voglia di sapere come fosse sprofondare nel suo corpo e che sensazione gli avrebbe dato sentire Derek muoversi nel suo, magari anche parecchie volte, ma tutto qui, non gli serviva un legame. Ma come, come poteva quella situazione permettergli di avere Derek alla sua mercé e che il moro non potesse rifiutarsi senza dare il via ad una vera rivoluzione?

Lasala intorno a lui prese a scambiarsi dei mormorii sommessi,chiedendosi di certo a cosa il principe stesse pensando per far attendere così la sua risposta.

Stiles,ripensò alle parole del padre. Avrebbe fatto la sua richiesta davanti all'intera corte e di certo il Re, ora non avrebbe più potuto tirarsi indietro se non voleva dare di sé un immagine indegna. Un Re, che si rimangia la parola data era affar serio e decisamente disdicevole.

Stiles aveva appena trovato la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi. Il padre non poteva negargli questa richiesta e Derek altrettanto non avrebbe potuto ribellarsi. Stiles non si era mai dimostrato un principe crudele ma un giorno sarebbe stato Re, contrariarlo non era cosa da farsi o in futuro avrebbe anche potuto farla pagare ai malcapitati in modo violento.

Con la richiesta ben chiara nella mente si rivolse poi al padre.

«Mio caro Padre, tu mi onori con questo meraviglioso gesto. Ed è una ed una soltanto, la richiesta che vorrei tu esaudissi.»

«Parla figlio mio, non c'è nulla che io ti negherei. Chiedi e avrai ciò che desideri.»

Con un ghigno che in molti nella sala non poterono non notare, Stiles si rivolse al padre, non distogliendo però lo sguardo dal viso di Derek, che finalmente, scorse quasi in fondo alla sala.

«Padre,voglio in dono uno schiavo e non dovrà essere uno qualsiasi! »

Lasala intera dopo un un iniziale attimo di smarrimento prese a vociare con maggiore frenesia. Tutt'attorno si vedevano sguardi attoniti ed oltraggiati, sempre maggiore era la voce che il figlio del Re fosse d'improvviso impazzito.

Nel fondo della grande stanza uno tra tutti era lo sguardo più adirato,Derek era furente dopo quella richiesta, perché ben sapeva su chi sarebbero ricadute le mire del giovane e viziato principe.

«Ma,figlio mio, come puoi chiedere questo? Da oltre quarant'anni non esiste più un solo schiavo nel nostro regno, mio padre come suo ultimo volere ha decretato questo, come posso ora io ripristinare questa usanza barbara. »

«Mio caro padre, vi state sbagliando. Non vi ho chiesto di riportare il nostro popolo alla schiavitù, ne voglio soltanto uno, mio,che sia solo al mio servizio e che non esegua altri ordini se non i miei. Non vi chiedo poi molto in fondo padre. Non vorrete mancare la parola data, davanti ai vostri sudditi, dico bene?»

E con quelle parole, Stiles seppe di aver messo alle strette il Re. Il povero sovrano non era meno basito dei suoi sudditi, ma dopo qualche momento si rivolse al figlio consapevole che non poteva di certo ritrattare le sue parole.

«Sia ciò che vuoi figliolo. Ma a questa tua richiesta io devo porre un limite. Non ti sarà permesso in nessun modo arrecare una danno fisico permanente alla persona che dovrà servirti. In nessun caso ti sarà concesso di nuocergli fino a togliergli la vita. Siamo intesi figliolo?»

«Naturalmente padre, non è mio interesse cagionargli nessun danno per cui sarei costretto poi a privarmene, voglio solamente una persona che esegua ogni mio ordine.»

«Allora io non posso che accogliere la tua richiesta, dimmi, sai già chi sarà ai tuoi ordini Stiles? »

«Si padre, io scelgo Derek Hale. Che si faccia avanti e prenda da subito il mio primo ordine. »

Dal fondo della sala, Derek iniziò ad avanzare, il volto nero di rabbia non lasciò all'immaginazione quanto quella situazione lo facesse infuriare. Ma era ben cosciente di non potersi sottrarre al gioco di potere di quel bambino viziato. Se si fosse rifiutato non sapeva cosa poteva esserne della sua famiglia, che con ogni probabilità non avrebbe rivisto tanto presto. Non gli restava che ingoiare il rospo e con l'astio nel cuore inginocchiarsi ai piedi del suo nuovo Padrone.

Stiles sorrise trionfante a quella vista. Derek inginocchiato ai suoi piedi era una visione che gli fece fremere il cuore. Nemmeno lo sguardo furioso che aleggiava sul volto del moro poté scalfire l'esaltazione di quel momento.

Sollevando poi lo sguardo Stiles si rivolse alla sala.

«Carissimi ospiti, è stato per me un onore, ricevervi e festeggiare con voi questo magnifico traguardo ed ora vogliate scusarmi, ma le emozioni della giornata mi hanno oltremodo sfiancato. Mi congedo, pregandovi di rimanere e gustarvi il resto della festa in mia assenza. Ballate e bevete alla mia salute e che questo, sia un giorno di festa che nona bbia mai fine.» Quello era un augurio anche per se stesso, sperava che il suo futuro con Derek al suo servizio non trovasse mai una fine.

Poi si piegò leggermente in avanti fino ad arrivare all'orecchio di Derek, per sussurragli di seguirlo.

Non con meno superiorità, si avviò lungo il corridoio senza voltarsi a controllare, certo che tanto Derek lo stesse seguendo. Giunti alla porta delle sue stanze, Stiles avanzò sicuro andando a sdraiarsi scompostamente nel letto e fissando poi lo sguardo in quello dell'uomo appena entrato nella stanza.

«Chiudila porta schiavo e versami da bere, ho sete.»

Stiles provò un senso di delizia, nel vedere la mascella di Derek scattare a quell'appellativo e al successivo ordine. Stiles lo sapeva bene,piegare Derek non sarebbe stato facile e di sicuro non sarebbe successo nell'immediato, ma era quello che voleva e lo avrebbe ottenuto. E voleva ancor di più, oltre alla sua sottomissione,puntava alla devozione spontanea del moro. Avrebbe portato Derek a non desiderare nessun altro che non fosse lui. Così da insegnargli a non guardarlo mai più con quella sfida negli occhi.

Derek dopo essersi guardato attorno, non conoscendo la stanza, impiegò un poco a trovare dove fosse posato il vino, si mosse svelto per riempire un calice e portarlo poi al principe senza mai togliere lo sguardo furente dai suoi occhi.

«No,no, non ci siamo proprio, schiavo »e non mancò di calcare bene su quell'ultima parola. «cosa credi,non sono uno di quei bifolchi con cui passi le serate alla locanda.Non è così che si porge da bere al tuo Padrone.»

Derek era sempre più nervoso e Stiles per un secondo quasi temette che l'uomo gli gettasse in faccia la bevanda, ma con sua sorpresa, adenti stretti, Derek piegò il capo inchinandosi leggermente in avanti in una posa che poteva quasi dirsi servizievole.

«Credo ci siano speranze per te, Derek, forse non sei solo un inetto contadino inutile. Forse potrò fare di te, un degno schiavo e magari...» Si rialzò dalla sua posa, poggiando due dita sotto il mento di Derek per fargli sollevare il viso, perché lo guardasse dritto negli occhi. «Magari, mio caro Derek, potrebbe infine piacerti.» Nello sguardo del moro lesse a chiare lettere che mai un eventualità come quella si sarebbe verificata, ma Stiles era pronto a giurare il contrario.

Poi il principe proseguì. «In ogni caso, mi aspetto che tu esegua i miei ordini senza mai esitare, scoprirai che posso essere molto generoso quando mi si compiace ed altrettanto severo se il mio volere non viene soddisfatto. Ed io ottengo sempre la mia soddisfazione,ricorda bene questo Derek: non potrai mai negarmi nulla, qualunque cosa io voglia, l'avrò! Dovessi arrivare anche a metterti una catena al collo pur di ottenerla.» Negli occhi del moro comparve il terrore alla sola idea di un collare al collo,massima espressione della schiavitù. Un terrore che non sfuggì al principe, che distogliendo lo sguardo continuò. «Ma ora sono stanco, voglio dormire.» A quelle parole Derek fece quello che ricordò solo vagamente un inchino e si voltò per uscire dalla stanza, rigido nel suo procedere. Non fece più di cinque passi che Stiles lo fermò con voce canzonatoria.

«Di grazia, dove staresti andando? Non mi sembra di averti congedato»Ghignò con un sorriso sadico e Derek non esitò a rispondere con tono aspro e sprezzante

«Avete detto di voler dormire e...» Stiles si alzò dal letto con aria furente ed a passo svelto avanzò fino a pararsi d'inanzi al moro,senza battere ciglio lo schiaffeggiò in pieno viso.

Derek soppresse un verso che in apparenza ricordò un ringhio e ad occhi chiusi sentì Stiles soffiargli sul volto con tono irritato.

«Ascolta bene, mio schiavo, lodirò solo una volta e farai bene a fartelo entrare in quella testaccia dura. Non tollererò più un tono insolente come questo. Ti rivolgerai a me con la dovuta grazia ed il rispetto che mi si deve.Quando e se, avrai il permesso di parlare, dalla tua bocca come prima cosa dovrà uscire un sentito ed adorante "Padrone", non ti è consentito chiamarmi in altra maniera. E in quanto alla tua sistemazione... » gli voltò le spalle, andando ad afferrare una delle coperte posate lateralmente sulla cassapanca. «Ecco, da oggi dormirai ai piedi del mio letto, pronto a servirmi e ai miei comandi in ogni momento» Gli ordinò poi gettando la coperta a terra,davanti al suo letto. «Allora schiavo, non merito forse un ringraziamento per non averti imposto di dormire nel corridoio o magari nelle stalle» continuò lasciando intendere a Derek che la situazione poteva altre sì cambiare ben in peggio. «Derek,non ho mai udito la tua voce per diciotto anni, ma ti consiglio di scegliere attentamente le tue prossime parole. Sfidarmi, d'ora in avanti potrà costarti molto caro.»

Adenti stetti e con la morte nel cuore, Derek dopo un lungo sospiro gli rispose.

«Padrone,...grazie padrone.»

«Bene,ed ora voglio dormire e ti consiglio, mio schiavo, di dormire profondamente nelle ore che ti separano dalla prossima alba, perché da domani le tue giornate saranno ben più pesanti rispetto a quelle passate nei campi» senza degnarlo di un altro sguardo, Stiles si spogliò in fretta degli eccessivi strati di vestiario e per nulla a disagio una volta nudo, si infilò sotto le coperte. A Derek non rimase altro che spegnere le candele, che illuminavano la stanza e con il chiarore della luna ad aiutarlo, stendere meglio la coperta che gli avrebbe fatto da letto. Per sua fortuna il clima mite di inizio autunno non aveva gelato la stanza ed il camino poco distante emanava ancora del calore. Non fu per nulla facile per lui cedere al sonno vista la rabbia che gli scorreva violenta nel corpo. Quando ormai sfinito credette di riuscire a chiudere gli occhi ed assopirsi,al suo orecchio arrivò l'inconfondibile suono di una mano che si muoveva veloce attorno ad un uccello. Nelle orecchie si susseguivano i sospiri spezzati del suo Padrone intento a darsi piacere da solo.

Realizzato cosa stesse succedendo Derek si irrigidì nel suo giaciglio, non concepiva la sfrontatezza di quel ragazzo. Possibile che non avesse decenza o pudore. Già poco prima si era completamente denudato e dora questo. Derek aveva sempre sospettato che il principe avesse una mente non convenzionale, tutti gli sguardi che gli aveva rivolto in quegli anni gli avevano messo un certo sospetto nella mente, ma vedere quel sospetto concretizzarsi ampiamente era a dir poco sconcertante.

Lo sentì gemere sommessamente e prendere fiato rapidamente, dopo aver raggiunto l'apice del piacere. Pregò che per quella notte nulla di bizzarro succedesse ancora ma quando stava ormai per arrendersi nuovamente al sonno, lo stesso rumore dal suono umido riprese in rapida accelerazione. Quella stessa tortura si ripeté per altre due volte nel corso della notte e Derek oltre alla sempre più sfiancante stanchezza si ritrovò con l'uccello teso e ben sveglio nei suoi oramai stretti pantaloni. Il principe infine sembrò essersi assopito e lui si chiese come risolvere il problema nei suoi calzoni, che non voleva decisamente essere ignorato. Pensò alle sue opzioni,masturbarsi a sua volta avrebbe potuto svegliare il principe finalmente addormentato, ma d'altro canto non era possibile ignorare la situazione che ad ogni minuto diventava sempre più dolorosa.Quasi esasperato infine insinuò una mano oltre il bordo delle brache e prese ad accarezzarsi lentamente ma con presa salda. Spinse nel proprio pugno con affondi decisi ma silenziosi e per non far sentire il suo respiro accorato si morse per tutto il tempo il lato di una mano. Per sua fortuna non gli ci volle molto a venire e una volta liberato il suo seme, il torpore lo colse quasi immediatamente,perché ormai davvero sfinito da quell'assurda giornata.

Il suo ultimo pensiero coerente fu solo sul perché, sentire quello spocchioso principe masturbasi gli avesse fatto quell'effetto, ma i suoi occhi si chiusero prima che potesse darsi una risposta. Derek si addormentò, ignaro del fatto che, Stiles non avesse perso uno solo dei suoi gemiti soffocati e che a sua volta poi si addormentò con il dolce pensiero che finalmente era giunta l'ora che fosse Derek, a morire di lussuria non corrisposta. Dal mattino seguente avrebbe dato il via alla sua tortura, non sapeva nemmeno lui se preferisse che fosse lunga o meno, visto che sarebbe di certo stata coronata infine,dalla più gloriosa delle scopate.

Stiles aveva sempre voluto Derek.

E dora, era a pochi passi dal sentirlo finalmente muoversi nel suo corpo.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Le giornate si susseguirono più o meno sempre cadenzate dalle stesse incombenze.

Derek silenzioso, all'alba usciva dalle stanze del principe per ritornarvi con la colazione da servirgli. Poi arrivava la vestizione, in cui Stiles dopo le sue abluzioni si presentava a Derek completamente nudo e impiegava svariato tempo a decidere cosa indossare mentre il moro gli sottoponeva le alternative. Per Derek era sempre più difficile controllare il proprio sguardo di modo che non cadesse o si soffermasse troppo a lungo su alcune parti del corpo del principe.

Stiles,e Derek doveva ammetterlo, aveva un corpo davvero affascinante. La pelle nivea che non era mai stata sottoposta all'esposizione del sole per le troppe ore trascorse nei campi, era di una bellezza abbacinante. Qua e là, era cosparsa di minuscoli e rotondi nei dal colore scuro che ben contrastavano con la pelle chiara. Possedeva curve delicate ma muscoli definiti, per quanto esile e glabro in nessun modo però gli ricordò un corpo femminile. Solo dal suo ombelico, discendeva una sottile linea di peli castani che si per deva poi nel soffice nido che gli ricopriva il pube. Il viso del principe aveva lineamenti garbati, ma nei suoi occhi dorati, Derek sentiva di potersi perdere. In loro vi era qualcosa che il moro non riusciva a definire ed oltre a spaventarlo avevano il potere di attirarlo suo malgrado. Vedere Stiles nudo era ormai una sfida contro se stesso per riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo. Troppo spesso si era imbambolato a fissargli il pene a riposo, lungo ed abbastanza grosso di circonferenza, chiedendosi che aspetto avesse completamente eretto,ma non solo, ormai si sentiva ossessionato dalle lunghe ed affusolate dita di Stiles, che tranne per avergli sollevato il viso e quello schiaffo iniziale non lo avevano mai sfiorato. Questo poi, lo straniva non poco, visto che, ne era certo, il principe moriva dalla voglia di toccarlo e questa situazione inspiegabilmente lo frustrava da morire.

Le sue incombenze erano le più svariate, come appunto servirgli i pasti contornati da innumerevoli inchini per compiacere il principe,correre a destra e manca per ogni suo capriccio, il doverlo ascoltare per ore nei suoi sproloqui senza ne capo ne coda, restando in silenzio anche alle domande retoriche del principe, poi c'erano gli impegni che imponevano la presenza di Stiles ai colloqui con il padreed a svariati dignitari giunti nel regno. Derek suo malgrado in queste occasioni era sempre obbligato a stare al fianco del suo padrone annoiandosi a morte tutte le volte. Da quando era diventato il suo schiavo poi, Stiles aveva preso l'abitudine di pranzare molto più spesso nelle sue stanze e questo imponeva a Derek un servizio in aggiunta con il risultato che lui stesso avrebbe mangiato molto più tardi. Se Stiles decideva di cacciare o andare a cavallo, Derek lo avrebbe dovuto seguire, rigorosamente di corsa e sempre più spesso pensava che prima o poi avrebbe finito per morire in una di quelle battute. Se non per le corse infernali, per un colpo sparato da Stiles. Il piccolo principe in un paio di occasioni si era altresì divertito a sparargli contro senza una ragione apparente. Derek sapeva che Stiles, era più che un ottimo tiratore e che quindi lo facesse di proposito, ma la collisione dei colpi a pochi centimetri dalle sue gambe non la trovava affatto una cosa divertente, la sfacciata e falsa preoccupazione del suo padrone subito dopo era solamente seccante. Stiles poi non mancava mai di provocarlo con battute salaci e soprattutto a doppio senso ed altamente erotiche,battute a cui lui non poteva rispondere se non voleva rischiare una punizione. Il principe si divertiva eccessivamente a metterlo davanti a situazioni imbarazzanti. Una volta solo per il suo diletto lo aveva mandato a prendergli delle arance dal frutteto vicino, solo per godere del fatto che si sarebbe bagnato dalla testa ai piedi perché fuori la pioggia non accennava a smettere di scendere. Derek ne era sicuro, Stiles si era goduto la vista di lui con gli abiti completamente fradici attaccati al corpo come una seconda pelle. Masi era decisamente gustato quello che successe dopo. Il suo consecutivo ordine lo aveva scosso facendolo paralizzare sul posto.

«Derek,finirai per prenderti un malanno in quelle condizioni. Spogliati emettiti davanti al fuoco per asciugarti.» aveva comandato il principe con vece gentile. Derek ne era rimasto talmente scioccato da non essere stato in grado di muovere un muscolo. Rimanendo lì, a sgocciolare in mezzo alla stanza fino a quando Stiles non fu costretto a richiamarlo con tono più duro.

«SCHIAVO,non hai sentito quello che ho detto? Non vorrai disubbidire ad un ordine del tuo padrone? È questo il ringraziamento per le miepremure nei tuoi confronti?»

«Padrone,certo che no, grazie Padrone.»

Sempre più sconcertato, Derek iniziò a muoversi con lentezza sotto l'espressione attenta di Stiles. Si tolse gli strati di vestiario stendendoli alla meglio sullo schienale di una sedia accanto al fuoco restando con solo l'intimo a coprirlo. Era innegabilmente vero che togliersi quegli indumenti gelati di dosso fosse la miglior cosa, ma farlo restando quasi nudi davanti al principe lo agitava alquanto.Quando però pensò, che Stiles fosse soddisfatto, il principe rincarò la dose di sfacciataggine.

«Derek,ti ho detto di spogliarti ed intendevo completamente, anche quelle sono umide, lo vedo da qui, non immaginavo però che la pioggia si fosse infiltrata tanto, o forse non si tratta di pioggia?» gli rivolse un sorriso sbieco allontanandosi per prendersi da solo una coppa di vino, dandogli così le spalle. «Comunque toglile. Non vorremo rischiare che tu stia male solo per pudore, come potrei fare senza la mia valente ancella pronta a servirmi.» Derek offeso da quell'epiteto non esitò a sfilarsi le mutande restando gloriosamente nudo, perché stufo ormai delle insinuazioni subdole del principe. Se lo voleva vedere nudo lui non aveva il minimo problema, mai si era vergognato del suo corpo perché di certo non ne aveva motivo, si fottesse l'imbarazzo. Quando Stiles tornò a guardarlo Derek cercò di reprimere un ghigno soddisfatto nel vedere che al principe si fossero colorate le guance e che, per un solo istante gli si fosse incastrato il respiro in gola. Purtroppo per lui però, Stiles non si perse quel piccolo dettaglio e Derek seppe che glielo avrebbe fatto scontare.

Stiles ammirò a lungo la figura completamente denudata di Derek, ora che poteva contemplarlo appieno si sentì andare a fuoco come mai prima,solo la sfacciata reazione del moro gli diede abbastanza fastidio da volerlo punire per quella sua avventatezza.

Gli si fece vicino, sorseggiando il vino nella coppa. Arrivò talmente vicino da riuscire a sentire il calore del respiro di Derek contro il viso e sollevando gli occhi li incatenò ai suoi, un istante dopo,allungando l'indice, percorse l'intera lunghezza del membro di Derek a riposo, era la prima volta che si concedeva di sfiorarlo, dopo quello schiaffo e si esaltò al pensiero che la prima cosa toccata fosse proprio quel meraviglioso uccello. Lungo e grosso, della stessa sfumatura bronzea del resto del corpo, con spesse vene che lo abbracciavano e la punta ricoperta dal prepuzio era forse anche leggermente più grossa, alla base, i testicoli erano rotondi e sodi,annidati in un mare di peli scuri dall'aspetto morbido. Stiles desiderò di abbassare la mano e prenderli nel palmo per saggiarne il peso, ma il suo voleva essere un gioco di sottile seduzione, quindi si impose di controllarsi. Mosse il dito lentamente dall'attaccatura del pene alla punta, soffiandogli sulle labbra... «Mi sbagliavo,questo non può appartenere ad una delicata ancella.» Tronfio nella sua baldanza si godette il respiro tra i denti di Derek e sotto il dorso del suo indice, lo spasmo di risveglio dell'uccello del moro.Restò a fissarlo per un paio di secondi poi, come se nulla fosse stato, andò pigramente a sedersi sulla poltrona poco distante. Derek rimase davanti al caminetto, fermo, in piedi nella posizione comandatagli, intento a controllare le reazioni del suo corpo. Difronte a lui, Stiles sembrò non fare caso all'uomo nudo a soli quattro passi da dove si trovava.

Stiles bevve ancora del vino e con aria annoiata mangiò degli acini d'uva.Poi prese a leggere un libro, sfogliando le pagine con noncuranza,rivolgendo a Derek un occhiata ad ogni pagina girata. Circa una decina di minuti dopo, Derek notò quanto il cavallo dei pantaloni del principe fosse teso e come di frequente Stiles si muovesse sulla poltrona. Stiles non fece nulla per fargli notare quel particolare ma ora, Derek non poteva non fissare troppo spesso quella zona,sentendosi sempre più a disagio. Inutile dire che Stiles si accorse subito dell'immediato cambiamento ed era il segnale che attendeva.

Con estrema noncuranza, tenendo lo sguardo sulle pagine del libro, fece scendere una mano fino a posarsi sopra il rigonfiamento teso delle brache, iniziano a massaggiarsi pigramente. Derek cercò in tutti i modi di sviare lo sguardo da quella scena e più volte pensò di voltare le spalle per non vedere, ma quando il giovane principe infine slacciò la patta dei pantaloni esponendo il suo cazzo eretto,gli occhi ambrati si fissarono nei suoi e sembrarono ordinargli di non osare abbassare lo sguardo. Voltare le spalle al principe poteva essere un affronto che gli sarebbe costata la punizione seria che fino ad ora aveva scampato. Derek ingoiò il disagio, si fece forza per non distogliere l'attenzione da quelle iridi dorate, quasi completamente sparite per via delle pupille dilatate.

Stiles si prese in mano con estrema soddisfazione, l'espressione di Derek gli fece corre il cuore ad una velocità assurda, ma non aveva intenzione di bruciare quel momento solo per il bisogno pressante divenire. Volle godersela il più a lungo possibile quindi impose alla sua stessa mano di muoversi adagio. Il pollice passò con una carezza attorno al glande soffermandosi a stuzzicare il forellino sulla punta. Circondò la cappella arrossata muovendo la mano di pochi centimetri su e giù su quella zona. Poi avvolse l'asta e scese fino a toccare la base, abbassando sempre più il prepuzio ad ogni discesa e ogni centimetro di crescita. Si massaggiò con dovizia i testicoli e poi riavvolse l'uccello per risalire. Ad ogni movimento gli occhi di Derek si fecero più scuri ed i respiri di Stiles sempre più rapidi. I loro sguardi non si lasciarono neanche per un istante, ma quando le manipolazioni sul proprio cazzo si fecero più accelerate Stiles vide il cambiamento nella respirazione di Derek, segno che si stesse imponendo respiri profondi per combattere l'inevitabile eccitazione. Con gli ultimi rapidi movimenti infine, Stiles venne in pesanti getti contro il palmo della mano. Derek davanti a lui sembrò in preda allo shock. Stiles ripreso un minimo di controllo, abbassò lo sguardo e nel vedere il cazzo di Derek a metà strada per una piena erezione ne restò compiaciuto. Chissà che sforzo era costato al moro mantenere il controllo per non dare un evidente segno della sua eccitazione.

«Derek,saresti così gentile da porgermi una salvietta, non posso raggiungere mio padre conciato così.» Stiles gli sorrise sfacciato nel vederlo riprendere a fatica coscienza del presente e poi muoversi come sotto ipnosi per passargli una pezzuola.

«Grazie Derek, resta nelle mie stanze fino a quando i tuoi abiti non saranno asciutti e poi raggiungimi nella sala del trono.» gli ordinò,mettendosi in piedi dopo essersi chiuso i pantaloni ed avergli messo in mano la salvietta bagnata del suo sperma.

Stiles uscì dalla stanza ma non si allontanò dalla porta, tese l'orecchio e pochi attimi dopo sentì chiaramente Derek imprecare mentre iniziava a masturbarsi a sua volta. In pochi minuti un gemito più sfiatato degli altri gli diede la conferma che, Derek fosse arrivato all'orgasmo. Ne rimase soddisfatto, anche se avrebbe voluto vederlo con i suoi occhi e sapere anche, se il moro avesse continuato a tenere in mano la stoffa sporca del suo seme.

Da quel giorno far assistere Derek ad ogni sua sessione di masturbazione diventò una regola. Lo faceva stando nel letto, si dava piacere durante il bagno, era arrivato perfino ad interrompere le battute di caccia, che ormai si svolgevano con la sola presenza di Derek. Lo richiamava dalla corsa solo per poi scendere da cavallo, poggiare la schiena contro un tronco e farsi una ricca sega sotto lo sguardo perso di Derek, per poi ripartire come se nulla fosse.

Derek ormai si sentiva sempre più in balia degli eventi e ad ogni giorno che trascorreva sempre più alla mercé del principe.

Queste erano grossomodo le sue giornate, uno schiavo in piena regola,costretto al capriccio del suo padrone che però, Derek ne era sicuro, non aveva ancora deciso di mettere in tavola il peggio di sé ed in tutta onestà, Derek non sapeva se dirsi rassicurato o meno del fatto che Stiles non si decidesse ad agire. Iniziò a pensare che il giorno in cui Stiles avesse capito che era stanco di stuzzicarlo, le cose per lui sarebbero peggiorate, ma ancora non sapeva in che modo.

Derek era piacevolmente ignaro che quel giorno fosse infine arrivato.

Tornati dalla caccia, Stiles era pronto a sfoderare il suo nuovo giochino in cui coinvolgere Derek. Dopo una mattinata a correre e sudare nel folto del bosco, non c'era migliore rimedio per rimettersi al mondo se non con un bagno bollente.

Stiles aveva già dato ordine prima della partenza, alle cameriere al suo servizio, di fargli trovare la vasca in pietra, piena di acqua bollente e non la solita tinozza per i bagni di tutti i giorni.Quella vasca era infatti usata di rado, era più pratico e veloce usare la tinozza dorata per i bagni giornalieri, perché molto piùr apida da riempire viste le dimensioni decisamente inferiori. Al contrario la vasca in pietra poteva ospitare al suo interno almeno quattro persone comodamente rilassate ed allungate e serviva una grande quantità di acqua per riempirla. Ma Stiles voleva abbandonarsi ed era arrivato pure il momento di dare il primo colpo di frusta all'ego di Derek, per vedere da vicino come avrebbe reagito davanti all'evidenza di essere innegabilmente attratto da lui. Stiles ormai, iniziava ad annoiarsi dei pochi progressi fatti e sentiva il bisogno di nuovi stimoli. Sì, Derek un paio di volte si era masturbato in silenzio nel cuore della notte, in risposta a ciò che Stiles aveva fatto sotto le coperte, o dopo uno dei tanti bagni mentre lui non era presente, ma non era davvero sufficiente per soddisfarlo.

Derek dal canto suo, non nutriva più dubbi sul fatto che Stiles, lo volesse nel suo letto, che volesse inoltre, che lui fosse pronto a cedere e poi soddisfare ogni sua fantasia e da troppi giorni ormai l'uomo si sentiva in balia di sensazioni che non sapeva etichettare e pienamente gestire.

Quella tarda mattinata, rientrati nella camera dopo la caccia, Derek si mosse in automatico per fare quello che ormai era un abitudine:aiutare Stiles a togliersi gli abiti di dosso per restare in vesti da camera.

Tolse la giubba da caccia pesante e la ripose con cura sulla cassapanca. Lo aiutò a sfilare gli altri strati che lo coprivano fino a quando il principe non rimase del tutto nudo. Ormai la nudità esplicita del suo padrone non lo sconvolgeva più come i primi giorni anche se sempre più spesso lo intontiva. Non che gli fosse del tutto indifferente ormai, Derek ne era cosciente e non lo negava a se stesso, ma non ne restava più scioccato. Si girò alla sua destra per prendere la vestaglia da camera e solo in quel momento si accorse della vasca piena e fumante davanti a se. Quello era un qualcosa di nuovo. Fino a ad ora aveva sempre assistito ai lunghi bagni di Stiles nella tinozza, fermo, in piedi alla sua destra, pronto in ogni momento a porgergli quanto richiesto o esaudire le più strampalate richieste pre o post orgasmo. Come scendere nelle cucine a prendergli dei dolci o qualcosa di pregiato da bere direttamente dalle cantine.Ancora confuso non fece subito caso all'avanzata di Stiles che lo oltrepassò fino ad immergersi poi con un sentito sospiro nella vasca. Come di consueto, dopo essersi riscosso dalla sorpresa si affiancò alla vasca pronto ad eseguire i soliti doveri.

«Uh,la caccia di oggi è stata davvero sfiancante vero Derek? Immagino che anche tu sia parecchio sfinito dopo quella corsa?» Stiles non glielo disse guardandolo in faccia, bensì massaggiandosi con una mano l'angolo tra spalla e collo. Derek per un solo istante credette che Stiles, per una volta si mostrasse gentile e gli desse il permesso di riposarsi, perché sì, si sentiva dannatamente esausto dopo che lo aveva fatto correre per tutta la tenuta. Ma Derek aveva come sempre frainteso il suo padrone, perché il suo concetto di gentilezza divergeva alquanto dai canoni comuni.

«Entra nella vasca Derek, ti concedo di assaporare un vero bagno regale. Non sono un Padrone gentile?» Derek avrebbe voluto mandarlo al diavolo perché sapeva quale fosse il solo scopo di quel gesto. Sembrava che il principe non volesse altro che vederlo nudo ogni volta che Derek non se lo aspettasse. Ma sapeva bene di non potersi opporre ai capricci di Stiles e non perse tempo a cominciare a spogliarsi.

«Padrone,site molto gentile, grazie Padrone.» si immerse poi, completamente nudo, dalla parte opposta della vasca rispetto a Stiles, che non mancò di sbuffare un ghigno derisorio. Suo malgrado Derek non poté non godere della temperatura ideale di quel bagno arricchito di aromi rilassanti, ma la sua pace non durò a lungo.

«Derek,per ricambiare la mia gentilezza potresti farmi la cortesia di massaggiarmi un po' le spalle, davvero quella cavalcata mi ha sfinito. Vieni qui, mettiti dietro di me.»

Derek come ormai gli succedeva di continuo a quella nuova stravaganza reagì masticando un respiro strozzato per poi rimanere gelato sul posto. Il principe non si era mai fatto toccare prima. Il loro era un gioco di istigazione continua in cui uno solo dettava le regole, ma il contatto era praticamente sempre stato alla periferia di quella assurda situazione.

Come in trance si mosse fino a mettersi alle spalle del principe ma i dubbi iniziarono a susseguirsi nella sua mente, dove voleva arrivare Stiles questa volta?

«Padrone,io non credo, non penso di esserne capace, non vorrei rischiare di arrecarvi dolore o fastidio. Perdonatemi Padrone.» Derek sperava così di potersi sottrarre senza ripercussioni dal gioco di Stiles,ma come sempre si sbagliava. Il principe si girò fino a fronteggiarlo, prese una delle sue mani e l'avvicinò al volto e facendo scorrere le labbra lungo il profilo dell'indice e del medio,lo fissò intensamente. Un secondo dopo quelle stesse dita furono immerse nella bocca del principe, che le succhiò avidamente per poi rilasciarle accompagnate da un gemito delicato.

«Ho osservato bene le tue mani Derek, sono sicuro che impiegherai la giusta forza e la dovuta delicatezza nel toccare il tuo principe.Dico bene?»

Derek era sempre più a disagio, la mossa di Stiles gli aveva fatto affluire tutto il sangue del corpo all'uccello e non c'era speranza che il principe non lo notasse, ora che era tornato a dargli le spalle e si era spinto indietro, fino a far poggiare la schiena contro il petto di Derek.

«Padrone,come volete voi, Padrone.» Smozzicò a fatica, ancora incredulo a quella situazione.

Derek posò le mani sulle spalle del principe ed iniziò a muoverle premendo delicatamente sui muscoli che piano piano si rilassarono a lsuo tocco. Sempre più di frequente dei lamenti adoranti arrivavano al suo orecchio. Poco dopo, il principe iniziò a muoversi lentamente contro la sua erezione. Dondolava il proprio sedere con un lento moto avanti ed indietro, per poi rotearlo languidamente. Ad ogni contatto scariche di piacere gli percorrevano il corpo e trattenere i suoi stessi gemiti diventò un impresa. Aveva l'impellente bisogno di darsi sollievo ma in quel momento non gli sarebbe mai stato possibile. Dopo quelli che sembrarono minuti infiniti, Stiles si mosse allontanandosi leggermente da Derek, lasciandolo con le mani sospese a mezz'aria intento a riprendere il controllo di sé. Il principe non si allontanò di molto e subito dopo si rifece vicino al moro, posandogli una morbida spugna nel palmo della mano.

«É arrivato il momento di uscire Derek, ed i tuoi massaggi sono stati così perfetti che non mi va di interrompere il magnifico lavoro che hai fatto. Quindi perché non continui passando la spugna sul mio corpo, così posso godere delle tue attenzioni, da bravo non farmi uscire da qui senza sentirmi rilassato come o più di ora e perfettamente pulito.» Ecco dove voleva arrivare quel piccolo subdolo manipolatore, infine si era deciso. Derek era ben cosciente che prima o poi ci sarebbe arrivato, ma non immaginava di cadere nella sua trappola tanto presto. Frustrato, come ormai di consueto,sapeva di non potersi rifiutare. Il principe infine si era deciso ad oltrepassare quel limite una volta per tutte. Derek strinse la spugna nella mano e non aspettò che Stiles gli si avvicinasse, se fosse stato abile forse avrebbe potuto sottrarsi alla svelta da quella situazione. Affiancò il principe e senza esitare, dopo aver immerso la spugna nell'acqua, la passò lungo le spalle di Stiles, procedette a lavargli la schiena ed il collo, le braccia e le gambe. Si muoveva con lentezza calcolata e non mancava di rivolgere degli sguardi profondi al principe con il solo scopo di portarlo il più velocemente possibile al punto di non ritorno. Stiles si godette quella languida situazione ben intenzionato ad avere molto di più.Quando non restò altro da lavare, se non il suo intimo, Derek espirò di rassegnazione e si decise ad immergere la mano tra le cosce di Stiles. Anche attraverso la spugna, che teneva tra il palmo e l'uccello di Stiles come barriera, non gli fu possibile ignorare quanto fosse teso e gonfio il membro del principe. A quel primo contatto Stiles non fu in grado di trattenere un singhiozzo esasperato ed una sua mano corse ad ancorarsi al bordo della vasca. Derek lentamente ritrasse la mano con la spugna, donando a quella parte sensibile una seconda carezza che sperava bastasse a fare esplodere il principe. Ovviamente ciò non avvenne. Stiles interrompé la risalita di quella mano arrivata all'addome, afferrando saldamente l'avambraccio di Derek e voltandosi gli soffiò contro l'orecchio il suo ordine.

«Non sono ancora pulito, schiavo. Non osare mai più sottrarti ad un mio ordine! Lava il mio corpo con dovizia.» Derek ingoiò l'amaro che gli invase la bocca e con sguardo sprezzante tornò ad immergere la mano fino ad avvolgere con la spugna l'erezione di Stiles, perché questo voleva il principe. Tanto valeva dargli ciò che desiderava e farla finita. La mosse al ritmo dei sospiri di Stiles e non restò sorpreso quando quest'ultimo, gli strappò dalla mano la spugna per far si che fosse solo la sua mano a toccarlo.

Stiles oltre al contatto di poco prima, in cui aveva fermato la ritirata di Derek, non lo stava toccando e non voleva farlo. Non solo voleva godere delle attenzioni che finalmente il moro era costretto a rivolgergli, ma come poco prima voleva condurlo al suo stesso grado di eccitazione, per lui aveva in serbo un idea che da tempo gli ballava nei pensieri ed ora era il momento di vederla realizzata.Anche perso in quello stato di goduria non gli era sfuggito che poco distante dal suo corpo, l'erezione di Derek fosse tutt'altro che regredita.

In breve Derek, si accorse che il principe fosse oramai alla soglia del piacere e si mosse di conseguenza. Strinse maggiormente il cazzo di Stiles nel pugno, muovendolo poi lungo l'asta con gesti più ampi.Risaliva quasi per intero la lunghezza e poi ridiscendeva fino a sfiorare i peli alla base. Per mettere fine una volta per tutte a quel gioco di potere con l'ultimo affondo della mano si protrasse per sussurrare all'orecchio di Stiles quello che sperava fosse il colpo di grazia.

«...Padrone.»risuonò caldo ed adorante all'orecchio di Stiles e quello bastò a farlo cadere nel baratro dell'estasi.

Stiles si irrigidì sotto gli occhi di Derek e poi prese a scattare al ritmo dei getti di sperma che si disperdevano nell'acqua. Non aveva mai provato un orgasmo tanto soddisfacente in vita sua. Quando i suoi occhi furono in grado di rimettere a fuoco, posò lo sguardo davanti a se e vide Derek in uno stato che gli fece stringere lo stomaco. Il moro era inginocchiato, le braccia a mezz'aria dopo aver lasciato il corpo di Stiles, dal pelo dell'acqua la testa del suo cazzo, rossa e lucida, faceva capolino, il suo viso era una vera goduria. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e socchiusi, dalla sua bocca semiaperta sfuggivano dei sospiri rapidi ed era teso e rigido nella sua posa. Stiles era estasiato a quella vista e decise di trastullarsi ancora una volta con il suo prezioso giocatolo. Gli si avvicinò stando attento ancora una volta a non toccarlo.

«Ma tu guarda, questo bagno avrebbe dovuto rilassare entrambi ed invece,sei ridotto in questo stato. Povero Derek, non possiamo lasciarti in queste condizioni.» Gli sorrise a mezza bocca nel momento in cui lo sguardo confuso di Derek incrociò il suo. Il principe poi non distogliendo gli occhi prese per il polso il braccio destro del moro e lo direzionò fino a far poggiare la mano sull'erezione sempre più congestionata.

«Avanti Derek, mostrami come ti liberi del desiderio che provi nei miei confronti, ma se ti vergogni, possiamo fare come sempre, posso uscire dalla stanza se non vuoi che io ti veda, se fingere ti fa sentire meglio posso esaudire la tua richiesta, anche se, questo mi darà un grande dispiacere.» Nello sguardo del principe regnò la malizia più sfrenata, che non fece che rendersi più sadica, nel momento in cui le sue dita coprirono quelle di Derek, guidandole a stringersi attorno all'uccello teso. Il moro rilasciò un miagolio roco,cercando di trattenersi dal gemere chiaramente quanto quella presa gli avesse dato alla testa.

«Avanti mio schiavo, non vorrai deludere il tuo padrone?» Quello era un ordine, Derek lo sapeva bene. Non gli restava che eseguirlo e se anche così facendo, in realtà non faceva che assecondare il sadico gioco del principe, doveva ammettere con se stesso che aveva un gran bisogno di liberarsi.

«Padrone,come volete voi Padrone.» Derek non perse tempo e si prese in mano con una appiglio migliore. Iniziò da subito a muovere velocemente la mano, facendo increspare l'acqua attorno ad ogni movimento. Quando si ritrovò infine quasi all'apice, suo malgrado rapito dalla sensazione, socchiuse gli occhi distogliendo lo sguardo. In quel momento Stiles, che dopo il primo contatto non lo aveva più toccato,lo afferrò per il mento. Non usò un eccessiva forza ma il suo gesto non poté essere ignorato.

«Me! É il tuo Padrone che devi guardare in ogni momento, solo grazie a mestai provando questo piacere, non lo dimenticare mai! Tu sei mio...il mio bellissimo Derek.» Su quelle ultime parole Derek si perse,andando alla deriva di un piacere mai provato. Venne, venne come mai prima. Il suo corpo sfinito, per le fatiche del giorno e dell'orgasmo, senza potersi controllare si accasciò contro il bordo in pietra della vasca. Il mento ancora trattenuto dalla mano del principe. L'espressione di Stiles era quasi raggiante alla vista del suo schiavo in quella circostanza. Gli si avvicinò maggiormente,quasi con l'intento di baciarlo ma le sue labbra rimasero ad un'irrisoria distanza, il suo alito caldo che carezzava la bocca di Derek e l'oro fuso dei suoi occhi che si specchiava nel verde intenso di quelli del moro.

«Padrone,non... non lo dimenticherò, mai.» Erano le parole che Stiles si aspettava e Derek non esitò a proferirle, ma non fu sicuro, se quella promessa fosse o meno una menzogna. Né a cosa, con quelle parole, la sua parte inconscia avesse appena giurato di mantenere fede. Non era certo di poter affermare con sicurezza, che in lui qualcosa non fosse cambiato quel giorno. Ma non poté negare a se stesso che le ultime parole pronunciate dal principe non gli avessero fatto palpitare il cuore.

«Molto bene Derek, rendi molto orgoglioso il tuo Padrone.»

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Nei giorni seguenti nulla di particolare accadde. Derek continuava ad assolvere i suoi compiti con diligenza e Stiles non lo aveva nemmeno stuzzicato più del solito. Si era limitato, come in altre occasioni,semplicemente a masturbarsi davanti a lui, ma non si era ripetuta la scena della vasca. Stiles non gli aveva più concesso di dare sfogo all'erezione, ormai sempre presente sotto gli abiti, che tormentava Derek mentre lui era presente e visto che praticamente non si separavano mai Derek era perennemente torturato. Forse in questo consisteva la nuova crudeltà ideata dal principe. Ora sapeva che Derek gradiva le sue attenzioni in quel frangente e di conseguenza il nuovo gioco stava nel negargliele. Il moro era sempre più convinto di questo, non vi era altra spiegazione.

I giorni passavano e Derek si rese conto che ormai nel regno era arrivato il periodo della grande festa annuale. Ogni anno prima che l'inverno sopraggiungesse in tutto il regno si usava dare una festa che durava almeno quarantotto ore. Era in assoluto l'evento che tutti attendevano. In questi due giorni di festeggiamenti si preparavano banchetti in ogni casa per celebrare l'abbondanza dei raccolti fatti e per buon auspicio per l'inverno in arrivo. Nessuno era solito lavorare in quelle giornate, da sempre era usanza approfittare di questo tempo per trascorrerlo in famiglia e con le persone vicine. Derek si rese conto a malincuore che da settimane non trascorreva il tempo con i suoi cari e solo di sfuggita era riuscito ad incrociare uno dei suoi parenti. Non ricordava quando fosse stato per l'ultima volta in una stanza con sua madre Talia, con lo zio Peter e le sue due sorelle. Dovendo servire costantemente il principe, gli era stato possibile scambiare poche chiacchiere rubate, solo quando per una fortuita coincidenza riusciva a vedere uno di loro, in una delle tante spedizioni ordinategli da Stiles.

La sera prima che iniziasse questa grandiosa festa, Stiles e Derek erano nelle stanze del principe. La notte ormai scesa, ma sembrava che Sitiles non avesse fretta di coricarsi. Dalla poltrona alzò lo sguardo verso Derek e non si stupì per niente di vedere i suoi occhi fissare il vuoto con aria malinconica. Stiles era un principe viziato e senza dubbio vizioso, gli si potevano imputare molti di quelli, che generalmente, si chiamano difetti, ad esempio era un subdolo stratega, spietato nel giudicare chi commetteva un crimine, era un manipolatore ed un egoista, ma senza dubbio alcuno non era uno stupido. Sebbene il moro avesse accettato di essergli schiavo, Stiles sapeva bene che se ne voleva godere appieno, non avrebbe dovuto spezzargli irrimediabilmente lo spirito, la sua sprezzante tenacia era uno dei motivi che lo attraeva, non avrebbe dovuto estirparla o primo fra tutti lui sarebbe stato il primo a rimetterci, nel caso in cui Derek avesse optato per un gesto estremo. Stiles sapeva che, con il moro, si doveva giocare sul filo di labili confini se si voleva ottenere tutto ciò che si voleva. E se in quegli ultimi giorni non aveva fatto in modo di spingere Derek oltre il limite del sopportabile un motivo c'era di sicuro.

«Derek,il tuo umore di questi giorni mi deprime, sta iniziando anche ad irritarmi.»

«Padrone,chiedo perdono.»

«Non me ne faccio nulla delle tue scuse, se poi il tuo atteggiamento non muta.»

«Padrone,...mi dispiace Padrone.» Derek serrò gli occhi per costringersi a non cedere e dare sfogo a tutta la sua frustrazione sbraitando contro quel principe insensibile. Ed in quel momento Stiles lo sorprese con le sue parole.

«Derek,mio bellissimo schiavo, vieni qui da me.» Stiles lo invitò ad inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi e quando Derek eseguì il suo ordine,Stiles come già fece una volta gli prese il mento con una mano per far avvicinare i loro volti.

«Io lo so cosa rende infelice il mio schiavo, perché sono un bravo Padrone, giusto? Il mio Derek sente la mancanza della sua famiglia e domani, quando tutti saranno nelle loro case a festeggiare lui sarà invece al mio fianco, lontano dalle persone che lo amano. Ho forse sbagliato, mio schiavo?» Derek non sapeva che o come rispondere. Non che il principe si aspettasse una risposta perché indubbiamente sapeva di aver centrato il motivo del suo stato d'animo triste. Era probabile che in realtà Stiles non aspettasse altro, magari per ricattarlo, per ottenere qualcosa in cambio e Derek ne ebbe la certezza nell'attimo in cui sul volto di Stiles si aprì un sorriso maligno.

«Potrei lasciarti trascorre due interi giorni insieme alla tua famiglia, così che possiate festeggiare insieme questo importante evento annuale. Lo sai che non sono un cattivo Padrone vero, Derek?»

«Padrone,non lo siete, grazie Padrone, ne sarei felice, Padrone.» Derek perla contentezza di quella prospettiva si scordò con chi stesse parlando ed il principe non tardò a farglielo ben presente sedutastante.

«Però,io dovrò rinunciare al mio schiavo per due interi giorni, lo capisci che sarà un enorme sacrificio da parte mia permetterti questo? Due lunghi giorni senza le amorevoli cure del mio devoto schiavo. Come possiamo fare in modo di accontentare e far felici entrambi?» Derek come d'abitudine ingoiò la bile che gli risalì nel petto. Ancora una volta quel viziato aveva giocato con i suoi bisogni e la cosa che detestava maggiormente era che ancora una volta gli sarebbe toccato cedere. Non aveva alternative, la voglia ed il bisogno di stare tra le persone che lo amavano superava di gran lunga le lascive fantasie del principe.

«Padrone,come può farvi felice il vostro schiavo, per meritarsi i vostri favori?» Chiese Derek a sguardo basso.

Il ghigno sadico del Principe si aprì maggiormente sul volto ed ancora una volta seppe di aver vinto. Quella notte avrebbe dato il via aduna delle sue più audaci inventive e seppe per certo, che Derek non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

Non mollando la presa dal mento di Derek spostò di poco il pollice fino ad accarezzargli le labbra dischiuse.

«Ha davvero una bella bocca il mio schiavo, morbida e calda.» disse insinuando all'interno lentamente il dito per poi ritrarlo e donare un'altra carezza al labbro inferiore.

«Lo sai Derek, ho sempre invidiato la tua barba. La trovo meravigliosa,così folta e scura, morbida e perfettamente disegnata sul tuo volto.Il mio schiavo ha una bocca ed una barba meravigliosi oltre al suo splendido corpo. Perché non mi mostri il tuo corpo. Derek?» Chiese il principe guardandolo con occhi ingordi più delle sue mani. Alla richiesta, Derek si alzò non esitando a togliersi gli abiti di dosso, per poi inginocchiarsi nuovamente ai piedi di Stiles che prese ad accarezzargli nuovamente labbra e barba con lentezza struggente.I  
«Credo che oltre ad essere bella la tua bocca celi molti talenti, non solo dice sempre le cose giuste, ma credo sappia muoversi anche in modo delizioso»  
Stiles spinse il bacino più avanti nella seduta e pigramente aprì la vestaglia che lo copriva esponendo il suo corpo nudo. Tra le gambe, ora divaricate, svettava l'erezione già gocciolante e lucida.   
«Mostra al tuo padrone quanto abile sa essere la tua bocca»

Derek con l'aria sconvolta, esitò a quella richiesta solo per pochi secondi, poi si riscosse non volendo dare al principe modo d'innervosirsi. Avvicinò il volto al cazzo di Stiles. Quello che i il principe voleva era ben chiaro, ma Derek non sapeva come muoversi.Davvero era nella situazione di doversi infilare l'uccello di un uomo in bocca? Ripensò al suo bisogno di rivedere la sua famiglia ed un secondo dopo spense il cervello. Voleva riavere i suoi cari attorno,poteva sopportare di fare questo per qualche minuto per ottenerlo?Sapeva bene qual'era la risposta ed in caso contrario ci sarebbe stata una punizione. Non aveva scelta. Si accostò maggiormente al corpo del principe ed al suo pene. Le labbra sfiorarono delicatamente la cappella lucida ed esitanti, si schiusero appena, saggiando leggermente solo una piccola porzione di quella pelle bollente. Derek non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere, in vita sua non l'aveva mai neanche ricevuta e sentiva salirgli il panico dalle viscere per l'incapacità di decidere come muoversi. Se non lo avesse esaudito degnamente, Stiles lo avrebbe di certo punito negandogli di poter far visita alla famiglia o magari anche in modo peggiore. Con la stessa esitazione si avvicinò nuovamente e ripeté il gesto precedente lasciando che la sua bocca calasse maggiormente. Ritraendosi questa volta, premette le labbra in una delicata presa, avvolgendo ed aderendo a tutta la circonferenza del cazzo del principe. A quella seconda suzione il sapore salato e ricco di Stiles gli esplose in bocca e in men che non si dica si ritrovò la bocca invasa di saliva per l'anticipazione di saggiarne ancora. Calò nuovamente su quella turgida appendice e questa volta, scese fino a quasi prenderla per intero nella bocca. Quando il glande gli colpì il retro della gola,si ritrasse per prendere dei respiri veloci. Alzò lo sguardo per controllare che il principe non si fosse contrariato a quella interruzione, ma lo trovò con lo sguardo stravolto a fissarlo a sua volta, con aria ammirata. Derek non seppe il perché del suo gesto seguente. Non distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi sconvolti di Stiles ridiscese a prendere in bocca il suo uccello, succhiando l'intera asta e rilasciando un miagolio di piacere. Stiles a sua volta non riuscì a reprimere un gemito adorante e fece scattare una mano fino ad infilare le dita tra le ciocche corvine del suo schiavo.

«Il mio prezioso giocattolo, sono un Padrone fortunato ad avere uno schiavo tanto abile.»

Derek a quelle parole cercò di accelerare i suoi movimenti per portare il suo principe oltre il limite in fretta, ma questo non era ciò che Stiles desiderava e non esitò a strattonare le ciocche tra le sue dita per fermare i movimenti di Derek.

«Non così, mio schiavo, non vorrai far felice il tuo principe troppo in fretta? Lo sai che poi sentirei subito il bisogno di essere accontentato nuovamente. Credo sia meglio che sia io ad imporre il ritmo a cui dovrai darmi piacere.» gli disse tornando a strofinare il pollice contro le sue labbra arrossate. «Hai davvero un aspetto magnifico ora, mio schiavo, credo di volermi gustare questa immagine da una nuova prospettiva. Perché non ti sdrai al centro del mio letto?» Derek non con poca sorpresa si alzò, per fare come ordinatogli e sdraiarsi supino al centro del letto. Stiles dopo aver osservato lo schiavo eseguire il suo ordine, si alzò dalla poltrona e mentre avanzava in direzione del letto, si sfilò di dosso la veste da camera che cadde a terra. Arrivato al bordo del letto non esitò a salirci affiancando Derek, regalandogli poi una lenta carezza dalla caviglia alla coscia, ignorando la sua chiara erezione e proseguendo lungo il petto. Con le sue dita affusolate percorse delicato ogni avvallamento dei muscoli, le sue mani chiare facevano un netto contrasto contro la pelle bronzea del moro e questo non fece che esaltare Stiles. Nel suo percorso arrivò perfino a dare qualche strizzatina ad uno dei capezzoli già inturgiditi godendosi la sorpresa sul volto di Derek per quella sensazione inaspettata. Fece poi ridiscendere la mano arrivando al cazzo teso e congestionato, lo avvolse in una presa salda e iniziò a pompare su e giù con una lentezza calcolata regalando al moro l'ennesima sensazione inattesa.«Mio dolce schiavo, non sono forse un ottimo Padrone, capace di fare felice il suo servo?»

«Padrone,si, siete generoso, Padrone.» Gli rispose Derek sputando le parole tra i denti perché stravolto dalla sensazione.

«Quindi,tu vuoi sempre che il tuo Padrone sia totalmente felice vero, Derek?Non negheresti nulla a chi è così generoso con te, giusto?» Gli chiese Stiles, ben conscio di cosa avesse in serbo per quella notte.

«Padrone,nulla, non... vi rifiuterei nulla, Padrone.»

«Molto bene allora, Derek, stai per fare davvero molto felice il tuo Padrone.» Non indugiando oltre, Stiles liberò l'erezione del moro dalla sua mano che pigramente non aveva mai smesso di muovere nel frattempo, mantenendo così Derek avviluppato a quella sensazione.Con un gesto rapido, poi si mise a cavallo del torace, intrappolando sotto alle cosce anche le braccia del moro, che a quella mossa rimase attonito. Derek era senza ombra di dubbio molto più forte del principe e gli sarebbe bastato un non nulla per levarselo di dosso,ma se c'era una cosa che gli era stata chiara fin da subito, era che mai si sarebbe dovuto permettere di reagire. Dall'alto Stiles fissò il suo sguardo in quello di Derek e prendendosi l'uccello in mano lo fece passare con delicatezza lungo il viso del moro. Lo premette piano contro le labbra passando da sinistra a destra per poi strofinarlo contro la corta barba, godendo di quella sensazione stuzzicante.

«Derek,sei davvero bellissimo in questo momento, le tue labbra sono così rosse e gonfie che viene voglia di morderle. Ma prima eri davvero una visione con il mio cazzo tutto infilato nella tua bocca e mi facevi sentire così bene, credo di voler riprovare quella sensazione.» Stiles non attese risposta, guidò la punta della sua erezione contro la bocca del moro, premendo fino a quando lui non la dischiuse accogliendolo ancora una volta tra le labbra. Stiles una volta immerso completamente in quel calore umido con un unico affondo, gettò indietro il capo assaporando quella magnifica sensazione, sentì la gola di Derek muoversi attorno a lui e lentamente si ritrasse facendolo respirare. Non attese molto e sebbene, poi non avesse più spinto così affondo l'intera sua lunghezza, non esitò a scoparsi la bocca di Derek velocemente. Dalla bocca spalancata del moro scendevano due rivoli di saliva ed il cazzo di Stiles ne era ricoperto, gli occhi di entrambi erano lucidi di lussuria ed i loro respiri sembravano sincronizzati. Quando Stiles abbassò lo sguardo carico di aspettative, Derek seppe immediatamente che il principe avesse in serbo dell'altro. Stiles si ritrasse completamente,sibilando tra i denti per la sensazione di freddo che colpì il suo uccello umido. Poi allungò una mano infilando nuovamente il pollice nella bocca del moro e passando delicato le altre dita lungo la barba, gli rivelò le sue intenzioni.

«Mio schiavo, hai una bocca davvero abile, ed ora grazie a questa tua qualità smanio dalla voglia di sapere se la tua lingua è altrettanto talentuosa. A nessuno sarà permesso di toccarmi dove tra poco tu poserai la tua bellissima bocca, non ti senti onorato mio prezioso? Il tuo Padrone ti farà un'altra concessione. E sarai felice di sapere che non vedo l'ora di scoprire che estasi saprà regalarmi la tua meravigliosa barba, che si strofinerà in quella parte che solo tu avrai il privilegio di esplorare.» Stiles affondò nuovamente il pollice nella bocca di Derek e quando quest'ultimo lo rilasciò con uno risucchio osceno Stiles si decise a muoversi.Afferrò il cuscino da sotto la testa di Derek, che gli aveva tenuto il capo inclinato e lo lanciò alle sue spalle, poi spingendosi con le ginocchia contro il materasso si mise a cavallo della faccia del moro. Si mantenne stabile aggrappandosi all'alta testiera del letto e quando si ritenne soddisfatto della posizione si abbassò lentamente fino a sentire il caldo ed umido respiro di Derek contro il suo perineo. Scese maggiormente ed una volta sentito il contatto con la bocca del moro iniziò ad ondeggiare con calma, lasciando che il tocco contro la sua pelle fosse il più delicato possibile. Sotto di lui Derek non osò muovere un muscolo. Se prima scopare con la propria bocca il cazzo del suo padrone gli sembrò strano, ma una cosa di cui aveva una conoscenza teorica, perché ne aveva sentito parlare, questo... beh questo era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai immaginato, nemmeno se glielo avessero raccontato. Sopra il suo viso,Stiles sembrò non essersi reso conto della sua immobilità e Derek non fece nulla per riscuotere il suo Padrone, se Stiles avesse voluto che lui facesse qualcosa non avrebbe esitato a chiederlo. Quindi al moro non restò che attendere, mentre la pelle chiara e dal profumo di sesso del principe gli carezzava le labbra lievemente.

«Tutto questo, mio dolce schiavo, è delizioso, ma credo di volere di più.Dimostrami il talento della tua lingua, fai in modo che io dimentichi che soffrirò la tua assenza per due interi giorni. Regala al tuo Padrone un estasi memorabile.»

Derek strinse forte gli occhi imponendo a se stesso di non pensare a quello che stava per fare. Inclinò la testa per avvicinare ancor di più la bocca all'apertura di Stiles e con la punta della lingua diede una prima leccata sperimentale. Sopra di lui Stiles gemette la sua approvazione ed incoraggiato dal suono, Derek prese coraggio poggiando la lingua contro quella zona ricettiva, regalandogli una lenta e lunga leccata. Il suo Padrone sembrò perdere ogni freno e a gran voce gli impose di non fermarsi. Il moro riprese a lambire il solco tra i glutei del principe, muovendo la lingua senza frenarne la corsa. La punta roteava intorno al bordo grinzoso più e più volte e quando Stiles si mosse per cercare la stabilità sulle gambe, Derek fece scorrere di piatto la lingua dalla sua apertura, poi lungo il perineo arrivando ad immergere il naso contro i peli del pube. Ripeté questi movimenti per svariati minuti. Stiles sembrò fuori controllo.Sopra di lui non trattene i versi lascivi che gli sfuggivano dalla bocca, e Derek si sentì trascinato in quella frenesia. Senza averne ottenuto il permesso poggiò le mani a coppa sulle natiche del principe per poi separarle e concedersi un maggiore accesso.Sprofondò con il viso in quello spazio e irrigidendo la lingua,provò a spingerla in quel buco strettissimo. Non vi riuscì al primo tentativo ma non esitò a provarci ripetutamente. Quando ebbe infine successo si abbandonò completamente a quella danza. La lingua si muoveva sicura, entrava ed usciva e quando sentì il bisogno di riprendere fiato, strofinò con il mento contro la pelle già arrossata, usando la sua barba per stuzzicare il principe. Dopo svariati minuti, sentì il principe gemere delle lodi sfiatate e lo percepì poi irrigidirsi mentre lui teneva la lingua immersa in quell'antro stretto. Attorno alla sua lingua quell'anello di muscoli prese a contrarsi e gli scatti del corpo di Stiles gli diedero conferma che il principe fosse venuto, probabilmente schizzando di sperma la testata del letto. Lo sentì poi afflosciarsi sempre più verso il basso e le sue mani corsero a sorreggerlo adagiandosi sui fianchi del principe. Nonostante avesse portato Stiles all'apice che tanto bramava, Derek non riusciva a smettere di lusingare con leggere leccate e piccoli baci quella zona privata che il principe avev adetto sarebbe stata solo per lui. In pochi minuti le mani di Stiles si posarono a coprire quelle di Derek, facendogli capire che ora era in grado di reggersi con le proprie forze e che desiderasse spostarsi. Stiles si mosse lentamente facendo attenzione a non colpire per sbaglio Derek, mentre discendeva lungo il suo corpo.Quando i loro bacini arrivarono a sfiorarsi però, Stiles si spostò mettendosi sdraiato al fianco di Derek. Solo la sua gamba destra rimase poggiata tra quelle del moro, unicamente per tenerle leggermente divaricate.

«Sei stato meraviglioso mio Prezioso,avevo davvero ragione nell'affermare che possiedi molti talenti e non solo, non vedo l'ora di saggiarli tutti, ma godo al pensiero che solo io potrò bearmene. Hai fatto davvero felice il tuo Padrone, tanto che mi sento ancor più generoso adesso.» Stiles risalì la coscia di Derek come fatto in precedenza, la mano destra del principe però questa volta non ignorò il pene eretto e di un rosso furioso che incontrò sulla sua strada. Lo avvolse alla base e nella sua lenta risalita si bagnò le dita del liquido che gocciolò irrefrenabile dalla punta.

«Derek,vuoi che il tuo Padrone ti faccia sentire bene?»  
«Padrone, sì Pah... Padrone...»  
«Se faccio così, ti piace mio Prezioso?»Stiles iniziò a muovere la mano attorno all'asta bollente.  
«Ah...Padrone... mi piace, gra...grazie Padrone.»  
«Ora mi prenderò cura di te, mio schiavo.»  
«Padro...»  
«Shh, goditi il tuo premio Derek. Il riconoscimento per avermi regalato tanto piacere.» Arrivato alla cima chiuse nel pugno il glande bollente e poi ridiscese con la stessa indolenza. Derek sembrò stravolto quanto lo era stato il principe poco prima e smise di imporsi di mantenere la lucidità, scelse invece di allacciare il suo sguardo a quello di Stiles che lo attendeva con una luce adorante negli occhi, mentre proprio in quel momento affrettava i suoi gesti sul cazzo di Derek.

«Il mio bellissimo Derek.» Sussurrò Stiles avvicinandosi al viso del moro insinuando per un solo secondo la lingua nella bocca dischiusa,dando un rapido tocco all'interno. Un gesto talmente rapido che Derek credette quasi di averlo immaginato, ma unito a quelle parole che gli annebbiavano il cervello, fu sufficiente a farlo crollare oltre l'inevitabile. Il suo bacino scatto spedendo il primo getto di perlaceo piacere fino al suo torace, i successivi vennero intercettati dalle dita del principe salite a circondargli il glande in languide carezze, allungando così la sensazione che ancora lo attanagliava.

Nonostante fosse intento a riprendere fiato, Derek non si perse i movimenti successivi del principe.

«Il mio schiavo ha saggiato il mio sapore, posso io negarmi di qualcosa che mi appartiene?» sotto lo sguardo stupido di Derek, Stiles si portò due dita sporche di seme alla bocca e poi le leccò assottigliando gli occhi dando ad intendere che ciò che sentiva e radi suo gradimento.

«Il mio schiavo ha davvero un ottimo sapore.» disse abbassandosi a leccare la scia di sperma sul torace di Derek.«Forse presto ne diventerò goloso, ma credo che per questa notte sia sufficiente. Ci attendono due giorni di festa e abbiamo bisogno entrambi di riposo.»Concluse il principe afferrando una coperta dai piedi del letto per ricoprire entrambi, sdraiandosi per metà sopra il corpo di Derek.

«Dormi mio prezioso,riposa sapendo di aver reso felice il tuo Padrone.»

«Padrone,ne sono felice, Padrone.» Derek questa volta seppe con certezza chele sue stesse parole non erano una menzogna.

Il mattino seguente, dopo essersi svegliato, Derek iniziò la giornata come sempre. Scese nelle cucine a prendere la colazione del principe ed attese il suo risveglio. Preparando nel frattempo il necessario per la pulizia mattutina.

Dopo mangiato, era infine arrivato il tempo di separasi e vestito di tutto punto, per poi raggiungere il padre nella sala del trono, Stiles si avvicinò a Derek, allungando una mano per prendere il suo mento ed avvicinarlo al viso, parlandogli poi con tono ferreo.

«Non dimenticare mio schiavo, due giorni e dovrai tornare da me. Se non sarai la prima cosa che vedrò al mio risveglio da qui a due giorni ne sarò oltremodo contrariato. E tu non vuoi che il tuo Padrone si arrabbi, vero?»

«Padrone,no. Io voglio che siate felice, Padrone.» Derek ancora faticava ascendere a patti con il fatto che, sempre più spesso le parole che pronunciava, non celavano bugie, ma quasi timide speranze.

A quella rassicurazione Stiles, gli diede una carezza sulle labbra con il pollice e dopo un sorriso divertito, si apprestò ad uscire dalla camera per raggiungere il padre.

Derekraccolse le poche cose che gli sarebbero servite e che possedeva alcastello e si apprestò a raggiungere la famiglia.

Passò con loro due giorni, godendo della libertà ritrovata, bevendo fino a stordirsi e ridendo fino al sopraggiungere del mal di testa, grato alla sua famiglia per non avergli chiesto di raccontargli della sua vita al castello. Forse Derek non avrebbe mai raccontato a nessuno dei giorni passati con il principe, anche se nel castello le voci maligne non si erano fatte attendere.

All'alba del giorno previsto per il suo ritorno a corte, dopo aver salutato la famiglia, si ritrovò a camminare a passo spedito per raggiungere in fretta le cucine del palazzo. Nella sua testa si ripeteva che la sua smania fosse dovuta alla paura di disubbidire all'ultimo ordine ricevuto, ma una parte di lui non si beveva quella stupida scusa.Negare di voler tornare dal principe perché ne sentiva la mancanza era qualcosa che forse non si sentiva ancora pronto ad accettare.

Al suo risveglio come comandato, Stiles per prima cosa vide Derek e non poté trattenere il suo compiacimento. Ne tanto meno, poté ignorare l'erezione che gli si tendeva tra le gambe. Decise di augurasi il buongiorno con qualcosa che gli era davvero, davvero mancato.

La bocca di Derek.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Trascorsero i giorni e come era stato in precedenza le nuove attività sperimentate dai due uomini diventarono un abitudine sempre più frequente. Derek succhiava il cazzo di Stiles o gli leccava avidamente il culo ed in cambio il suo Padrone gli regalava delle seghe da farlo impazzire, accompagnate da languide leccate al suo petto. Passarono almeno tre settimane in questo stato di perfetta calma e piacevole lussuria.

Una pace che venne spezzata il giorno in cui Derek tardò a rientrare dalla sua commissione e spazientito, Stiles decise di andare a vedere dove il suo schiavo si fosse fermato, giusto per avere una scusa per farlo tremare all'idea di ricevere una punizione.

Quello che vide però in fondo al corridoio, lo fece letteralmente infuriare.

Derek teneva tra le mani i volumi che Stiles gli aveva ordinato di prendere dalla biblioteca, e stava parlando con quella sgualdrina di Jennifer,intenta a rivolgergli falsi sorrisi e allungare quelle dannate mani,per toccare le braccia del suo schiavo. Stiles lo considerò un vero affronto.

«Derek!»urlò semplicemente in sua direzione per richiamarlo.

Sentendosi chiamare con quel tono, Derek si riscosse immediatamente, girando la testa verso la direzione di quell'intonazione perentoria. Quella stupida di Jennifer non appena scorto il viso livido di Stiles, fece un immediato dietrofront infilandosi nel primo corridoio utile per dileguarsi. Derek, a dispetto del suo cuore che aveva iniziato una corsa folle, non riuscì a muovere un passo. Sapeva di dover affrettarsi a raggiungere il suo Padrone, ma le gambe non ne volevano sapere di muoversi. Questa volta, sotto lo sguardo adirato di Stiles, Derek ebbe paura davvero. Quando il principe infine, gli voltò le spalle per dirigersi nuovamente nelle sue stanze, solo allora, Derek fu in grado di muovere i primi passi per raggiungerlo.

Quando varcò la soglia della camera, vide Stiles in piedi davanti alle vetrate, intendo a fissare oltre i vetri. La sua posa era rigida e severa, ed in lui, tutto emanava rabbia.

«SCHIAVO,chiudi la porta!» Derek non lo aveva mai sentito urlare tanto forte e riscosso da quella costatazione si affrettò ad eseguire la richiesta. Tornò poi a fissare la schiena irrigidita del principe sentendosi gelare.

Dopo quella che parve un eternità, finalmente Stiles si decise a dire dell'altro e nel frattempo muoversi nella sua direzione.

«Schiavo,forse sono stato troppo indulgente nella tua educazione, forse mi sono lasciato confondere dalle tue abili cure e non ho impresso a fondo nella tua coscienza che tu appartieni a me! Ed io non tollero che ciò che è mio sia alla mercé del tocco di altri!!» gli sbraitò furente ad un palmo dal viso mentre una mano stringeva il mento e l'altra gli tirava i capelli per farlo inginocchiare. Derek sempre più nel panico non oppose la minima resistenza ed in un secondo crollò al suolo. Gli occhi del principe sembravano indemoniati e le sue labbra fremevano per l'ira che lo invadeva. Derek fino a quel momento non aveva mai capito davvero quanto il principe lo ritenesse una sua proprietà. E soprattutto quanto una sua proprietà toccata da altri lo rendesse geloso.

Sentirgli ripetere di continuo quanto fosse bellissimo e prezioso non lo aveva comunque convinto del reale valore che lui consisteva per Stiles. Ma il principe non gli diede modo né di provare a spiegarsi né di chiedere perdono. Con voce gelida gli impose...

«Alzati schiavo e prendi da quel baule le catene posate in alto.»

Derek ingoiò il terrore ad ogni passo compiuto, poi fece quanto ordinatogli e recuperò dalla cassa una catena, spessa e lunga circa un metro, che alle estremità terminava con dei bracciali per intrappolare i polsi. Guardando quella catena Derek sentì il panico invaderlo e quando tornò sui suoi passi e guardò negli occhi Stiles, si sentì letteralmente morire.

Mai avrebbe pensato che uno stupido sbaglio un giorno gli sarebbe costato tanto terrore.

«Schiavo,hai capito perché sto per punirti vero?»

«Padrone.io... io...» Derek non riusciva a cavarsi le parole di bocca tanto era lo shock di quella situazione.

«Ti punirò schiavo, perché hai permesso ad un'altra persona di distrarti e lasciare che io ti aspettassi più del dovuto. Trovi giusto che il tuo Padrone, stia ad attenderti? Io direi proprio di no, Schiavo. Ti punirò perché hai permesso ad un'altra persona di toccare ciò che è solo mio!» Gli urlò nuovamente a distanza ravvicinata strappandogli le catene dalle mani ed afferrandolo per l'avambraccio per trascinarlo di forza sotto uno dei travi che attraversavano la stanza.

«Togliti tutti gli abiti che indossi, schiavo!» Derek lo fece, cercando anche di sbrigarsi per non indisporre maggiormente il principe. Una volta nudo, Stiles gli afferrò un polso e lo costrinse in uno di quei bracciali facendolo scattare, poi con un gesto calcolato lanciò oltre la trave l'altra estremità della catena e riafferratala, fece scattare l'altro bracciale imprigionando Derek definitivamente. Poi prese a parlargli girandogli lentamente attorno come una belva con la sua preda.

«Mi hai davvero molto deluso schiavo, il tuo Padrone è davvero molto arrabbiato, ora sono costretto a farti capire anche con le cattive quello che ormai dovresti aver impresso nella mente. Tu appartieni a me, tutto di te, è solo mio!»Il primo colpo a mano aperta sulla natica lo colse del tutto impreparato. Stiles non lo avvisò nemmeno dei successivi assestandogli almeno una decina di schiaffi secchi per natica. Derek si sentiva il sedere in fiamme e ad ogni colpo violento si ritrovava a sibilare tra i denti per sopportare il dolore, ad ogni colpo inferto si alzava sulle punte per assecondare il movimento ma ogni cosa provasse, che fosse lo stare rilassato o irrigidire i muscoli,nulla sembrava dargli il minimo sollievo. Non osava voltare lo sguardo alla ricerca di Stiles, seppure la sua prigionia gli permettesse di ruotare su se stesso, temeva di leggere ancora sul suo volto la stessa ira di poco prima e sempre di più, Derek iniziò a sentirsi in colpa. Jennifer non era nulla per lui, mesi prima quando aveva provato a baciarlo lui l'aveva scostata quasi subito. Prima ci stava solo parlando, e mai avrebbe creduto di arrecare una tale offesa al suo principe, non c'era nulla che Derek volesse di più oltre alla libertà, se non fare di tutto per non deludere il suo Padrone. Ma in quel momento Stiles era oltre la ragione, troppo furioso ed offeso per ascoltare delle scuse. Le mani di Stiles tornarono a colpirlo, se possibile più forte di prima. Quando si fermarono Stiles lo prese per i capelli facendogli inclinare all'indietro la testa per parlargli con tono aspro all'orecchio.

«Love di cosa mi costringi a fare schiavo, credi che io sia felice di rovinare ciò che mi appartiene solo per punirlo? Guarda cosa mi obblighi a sopportare per farti scontare i tuoi errori!» Stiles alzò la mano che di sicuro aveva usato per colpire Derek, mettendola davanti ai suoi occhi. L'intero palmo era color vermiglio e sotto il suo sguardo la vide tremare. Poi Stiles fece qualcosa di ancor più inaspettato. Lasciò i capelli di Derek e con quella stessa mano scese a prendergli l'uccello morbido in pugno. Iniziò a manipolarlo sapientemente e nel frattempo gli parlò all'orecchio.

«Perché hai voluto farmi questo affronto schiavo, io sono stato davvero un Padrone premuroso e questo è stato il tuo ringraziamento? Ti ho regalato sempre un immenso piacere e tu invece, mi offendi con il tuo comportamento sconsiderato. Sono davvero molto arrabbiato.» Così come aveva iniziato, la mano che lo masturbava si fermò e Derek non ebbe il tempo di capire che stesse succedendo che nuovamente Stiles riprese a colpirlo. Un'altra serie di colpi si abbatterono sul suo fondo schiena sempre più dolorante ed ancora una volta dopo un interminabile serie si fermarono lasciandolo intontito. Stiles come in precedenza tornò a massaggiargli l'uccello che nel frattempo si era sempre più indurito. Tutta la trafila si ripeté ancora una volta e Derek iniziò a sentirsi perso in quel mare di sensazioni contrastanti, dolore e piacere gli stavano togliendo l'aria dai polmoni.

Dopo l'ultima, altrettanto violenta, sessione di colpi, Stiles riportò di nuovo la mano davanti al volto di Derek. Era sempre più arrossata e non vi era dubbio che gli facesse anche male.

«Guarda cosa mi hai fatto fare schiavo, dovrai pagare anche per questo te ne rendi conto! Avanti, apri quella bocca bugiarda e dai sollievo alla mano del tuo Padrone» Derek sebbene sfinito e sfiatato lo accontentò immediatamente aprendo la bocca per accogliere le dita di Stiles. Fece molta attenzione a passare delicatamente la lingua attorno ad ogni falange facendo in modo che i denti non toccassero mai la pelle sensibile. Le curò per qualche minuto mentre ascoltava i respiri lenti del principe al suo orecchio, che nel frattempo era sceso nuovamente a manipolargli l'erezione sempre più congestionata. Poi senza preavviso, Stiles gli sfilò le dita dalla bocca e con tono sadico gli disse...

«Schiavo,lo sai vero che la tua punizione è appena cominciata? Tu mi hai dato un grande dolore, il minimo che io posso fare è ripagarti con la stessa moneta!» Senza indugiare Stiles fece scivolare la mano lungo il solco delle natiche di Derek, arrivando a premere un dito contro il suo ano teso. Fece roteare il polpastrello attorno a quel cerchio di muscoli e nel momento in cui, Derek si rilassò appena, preso da quella sensazione, Stiles immerse senza remore l'intero indice nel suo canale. Derek si ritrovò di nuovo a sorreggersi sulle punte dei piedi per sottrarsi a quel fastidio. Ma Stiles non gli diede tregua,mosse quel dito dentro e fuori senza aspettare che Derek si abituasse. Un solo minuto o forse meno, ed un secondo dito si affiancò al primo iniziando da subito a muoversi velocemente. Al terzo dito che lo invadeva Derek non trattenne un singhiozzo e delle lacrime.

«Ora capisci che dolore mi hai inferto, schiavo? L'enorme delusione che mi appesantisce il cuore anche nel doverti fare questo, perché hai voluto farmi questo torto, sei solo uno schiavo indegno, che non merita perdono e meno ancora merita le mie attenzioni e lusinghe.»Derek non ne poteva più, gli stimoli a cui era sottoposto il suo corpo lo stavano travolgendo. L'erezione, malgrado il bruciore causato dalle dita, sprofondate in lui, non si era affievolita e continuava a pulsare per le mancate attenzioni, il suo buco allargato, dai continui stimoli di quelle falangi che non smettevano di muoversi, contribuiva a stordirlo dandogli scariche di bruciore che si alternavano a quelle di piacere spedite dal suo cazzo, il respiro del suo Padrone contro il lato del viso gli stava dando alla testa, ma più di tutto, a destabilizzarlo in negativo erano le sue parole. Erano davvero l'unica cosa che lo facevano star male. Da quando lo aveva richiamato nel corridoio, Stiles non aveva più pronunciato il suo nome, chiamandolo solo e soltanto "schiavo",con un tono decisamente di puro disprezzo. Derek versò altre lacrime al bisogno pressante di risentire il suo Padrone chiamarlo per nome e con il solito tono adorante. Pregò in silenzio per essere di nuovo elogiato con l'appellativo "prezioso". Ne aveva bisogno e voleva fare in modo che accadesse. Si fece forza per riuscire a togliersi le parole di bocca cercando di riemergere da quel pozzo di emozioni trascinanti.

«Pa...Padrone, perdono... io non credevo, non immaginavo...»

«Tu cosa schiavo, non credevi che avrei scoperto che alle mie spalle lasciavi che chiunque ti toccasse?»

«Padrone,no, io non avrei mai voluto... vi prego...»

«Sono stanco di sentirti blaterare delle inutili scuse.»

«Vi prego, Padrone io non credevo di valere tanto per voi, io... io non sono degno delle vostre attenzioni. Padrone, non merito di essere prezioso per voi. Sono solo vostro non voglio il tocco di nessun altro, solo voi Padrone, ci siete solo voi. Nessun altro potrà sfiorarmi. Ve lo giuro Padrone.» Stiles con il fiato corto estrasse le dita dal suo culo e poco dopo, gli liberò le mani. Derek incapace di reggersi sulle gambe si accovacciò al suolo, sollevando lo sguardo verso il suo principe.

«Alzati schiavo, e mettiti carponi sopra il mio letto. Non osare farmelo ripetere una seconda volta.» Stiles non aveva uno sguardo meno rabbioso di poco prima e Derek si costrinse ad alzarsi. Raggiunto a fatica il letto, vi scivolò sopra e si posizionò come ordinato.Sentì Stiles muoversi alla sua periferia, accompagnato dal rumore di abiti che cadevano e dalla ricerca di qualcosa in un cassetto, dopo pochi secondi, lo sentì salire sul letto dietro di lui. In vita sua non si era mai sentito tanto vulnerabile ed esposto come in quel momento. Le mani tremanti stringevano le lenzuola immacolate e le gambe fremevano per quella posa, anche la schiena gli doleva per la tensione accumulata. Le mani di Stiles gli percorsero in salita le cosce dal retro del ginocchio all'attaccatura dei glutei, con un tocco leggero, una poi si avvicinò al suo pube, da sotto. La mano massaggiò i testicoli, con decisione ed ancora una volta, si avvolse intorno al suo cazzo ed iniziò a scorrere, togliendogli quasi subitola capacità di respirare. L'altra mano gli solleticò una natica e poi si spostò fino alla sua apertura maltrattata. Questa volta le dita che si immersero in profondità sembravano unte di una qualche sostanza in apparenza quasi rinfrescante e non con la sua stessa saliva, quell'unguento doveva avere anche un effetto lenitivo, perché il bruciore si attenuò quasi subito ma non fu abbastanza delicato da non strappargli l'ennesimo singulto. Che il suo Padrone ebbe,nonostante la rabbia, quella che lui etichettò come "premura"gli scaldò il cuore, si ritrovò a gemere indistintamente ancora una volta per le troppe sensazioni che gli arrivarono da ogni dove,mentre calde lacrime per un sentimento sconosciuto gli inumidirono le guance.

Stiles guardò in basso, contemplando l'ampia schiena di Derek ed i segni viola che gli aveva lasciato sul culo. La rabbia non era ancora scomparsa del tutto, ma l'ultima confessione del moro lo aveva placato quanto bastava per decidere di liberarlo e scoparselo nel suo letto. Senza le ultime parole pronunciate, Derek avrebbe subito il suo assalto stando appeso alla catena e una volta finito,probabilmente non lo avrebbe liberato tanto presto comunque. La voce tremante del suo schiavo gli aveva smosso la coscienza, i suoi occhi terrorizzati ed imploranti gli avevano fornito un ancora in quel mare di cattiveria che lo inghiottiva.

Si era placato, ma non tanto dal rinunciare ad impartire una lezione esemplare a quello sfacciato che si era permesso di offenderlo. Non era così che gli sarebbe piaciuto prendere per la prima volta il suo schiavo, ma una parte di Stiles, non poté negare che sentire i singhiozzi di Derek e le sue preghiere, non gli stessero scaldando il sangue. Adorava quando Derek si dimostrava arrendevole. In quell'ultimo periodo sie era dimostrato sempre meno recalcitrante a succhiarlo o a farsi toccare, seppure in alcune occasioni nei suoi occhi vedesse ancora la fierezza combattiva, ma sentirlo implorare era qualcosa di nuovo ed eccitante. Stiles ne prese nota.

Le tre dita unte, stilettavano nel buco arrossato, allargandolo senza delicatezza mentre l'altra mano stimolava i testicoli tondi e pieni.Poi, senza preavviso alcuno le mani si fermarono allontanandosi da quel corpo tremante. Stiles si allungò coprendo la schiena di Derek con il proprio torace, con un colpo del ginocchio gli fece allargare maggiormente le cosce, gli afferrò poi bruscamente i capelli per fargli reclinare la testa, perché i loro occhi si incontrassero, strappandogli un gemito sorpreso. Stiles si avvicinò ancor di più, tanto da potergli mordere il labbro inferiore lasciandogli il segno e respiragli contro il viso, poi...

«MIO!»Disse solamente, spingendosi in lui fino a quando le sue palle non toccarono il culo di Derek producendo un suono secco. In un solo deleterio affondo Stiles si seppellì nel suo schiavo. Derek,sottoposto a quell'atto, si irrigidì immediatamente ed il suo urlo di dolore si sparse nella stanza. Stiles con i suoi venticinque centimetri completamente immersi in Derek, volle fargli male. Non cercò scusanti e razionalità, voleva solo sentire di averlo marchiato in modo indelebile, voleva che Derek sentisse la sua presenza per giorni, voleva che non potesse dimenticarsene mai, se serviva il dolore per ottenere questo, lui non avrebbe esitato ad infliggerglielo nuovamente.

Derek attorno al suo cazzo era una morsa bruciante e stordente.  
Stiles dopo essere sprofondato in quell'antro soffocante si sfilò quasi completamente per poi affondarvi con decisione strappando un secondo lamento sofferente al moro.  
Si ritrasse nuovamente e non con meno decisione gli assestò un nuovo affondo.  
Alla quarta volta che quella tortura si ripeté, Derek crollò, il corpo disteso per intero lungo il letto, il viso sepolto tra i cuscini, intento a riprendere fiato preparandosi al nuovo assalto.  
Stiles di forza gli fece aprire maggiormente le cosce, insinuandosi poi nel mezzo per avere una posizione più comoda.  
Non attese oltre, riprese a muoversi nel corpo di Derek che in tutti i modi cercò di assecondarlo.

Derek era convinto di morire sotto quell'assedio. Sotto di se, l'erezione svanita a causa delle fitte di dolore dovute alle prime spinte. Ma più il suo padrone si muoveva e più Derek sentiva montargli dentro quella sensazione di piacere che solo Stiles era in grado di scatenargli.  
Il principe si puntellò sulle ginocchia, cambiando di poco l'angolazione dei suoi affondi e Derek si ritrovò ad urlare,questa volta, per il piacere che lo sconvolse in poche spinte.

Stiles riuscì con precisione a premere di continuo la prostata del moro e sentirlo gemere senza ritegno gli mandò il sangue alla testa.  
Derek era stato punito a dovere, ed ora per entrambi, era il momento solo di godere.  
Il principe raddoppiò i suoi sforzi spingendosi rapido in quel calore esaltante e si abbassò fino a coprire l'intera schiena di Derek con il proprio busto. Gli affondò una mano tra i capelli per costringerlo a voltare il capo e guardarlo negli occhi.   
«Tu appartieni solo a me, ora lo hai capito? Sentiamo schiavo, chi è il tuo solo ed unico Padrone?» Stiles glielo ringhiò a pochi centimetri dal viso. Voleva sentirglielo dire o meglio ancora, voleva che Derek glielo dicesse come se ne fosse realmente convinto come se ne dipendesse la sua vita. Derek a quella richiesta, dopo aver preso un paio di respiri gli rispose.  
«Voi siete il mio solo Padrone,siete il mio principe ed appartengo solo a voi mio Signore! Sono vostro, sempre e per sempre Padrone» Udite quelle parole elargite con voce tremante e con lo sguardo sincero, Stiles decise di credergli, ma la stizza provata a quell'affronto ancora non lo aveva abbandonato, quindi gli strattonò i capelli fino a fargli voltare il viso contro i cuscini e quando sentì di essere ormai vicino al limite calò la bocca sulla nuca di Derek e gli assestò un morso chedi sicuro avrebbe lasciato il segno. La mascella restò serrata mentre riversava il suo seme in pesanti schizzi nel profondo in Derek. Stiles non se ne rese conto immediatamente, perché stravolto dal piacere immenso che stava provando, ma sotto di lui, anche Derek era venuto nell'istante in cui lo aveva morso e le contrazioni del suo ano lo stavano trattenendo in quello stato di beatitudine.

La combinazione delle spinte violente del suo principe e il conseguente strusciare del suo uccello, tornato eretto, contro le lenzuola, con in aggiunta la sensazione di quel morso imprevisto lo avevano spedito oltre il baratro dell'orgasmo.

Entrambi ansimanti non sciolsero la loro posizione per qualche minuto. Poi Stiles si sfilò lentamente dal buco usurato e con mani ferme guidò Derek a mettersi carponi, gli fece arcuare la schiena in modo che il suo culo esposto stesse ben in alto, godendo poi della vista del proprio sperma colare lungo le cosce del moro. Non resistette all'impulso d'immergere due dita in profondità, solo per rimarcare quanto detto poco prima.  
«Mio, solo mio. Vero,Schiavo?»  
«Padrone. Si, io appartengo a voi.»  
«Vedi di ricordarlo mio schiavo, se sarò costretto a ripetermi non sarò altrettanto magnanimo. Ed ora dormi, prima che ripensi a quanto mi hai offeso e ti spedisca a dormire sul pavimento!» Stiles si lasciò cadere di schiena sulla parte sinistra del letto non preoccupandosi di coprirsi più di tanto. Dopo molte notti, quella era la prima che non passò addormentandosi sopra il corpo di Derek. Il moro, grato per quella concessione si limitò a stendere gli arti fino a sdraiarsi nella posizione tenuta poco prima, ignorando la stoffa umida sotto di sé. Non dover alzarsi per rannicchiarsi contro il freddo pavimento fu una gran cosa, perché ne era sicuro, muoversi in quel momento avrebbe significato sentire un dolore maggiore rispetto a quello provato poco prima.  
«Padrone, grazie Padrone»  
Non attese una risposta che sapeva non sarebbe giunta e sfinito sia addormentò.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Derek non dormì molte ore quella notte a causa delle fitte di bruciore che gli si irradiavano all'interno, non ebbe il coraggio di controllare se per caso il principe lo avesse anche fatto sanguinare.

Molto prima dell'alba decise di alzarsi, si spostò nella stanza vicina ed in silenzio assoluto si diede una ripulita constatando, che no, non aveva perso sangue, per poi vestirsi e muoversi con cautela per raggiungere le cucine e prendere la colazione del suo Padrone.

Muoversi per i lunghi corridoi non fu semplice e fare le scale fu quasi un supplizio.

Rientrato nelle stanze di Stiles sospirò in pace nel vederlo ancora addormentato. Non riusciva però a mettere a tacere quel bisogno ancora insoddisfatto, di sentire il suo principe chiamarlo per nome,e non denigrarlo dandogli dello "schiavo" benché lo fosse. Forse se si fosse dimostrato maggiormente contrito e servizievole,Stiles avrebbe deciso di perdonarlo. Non gli andava affatto d'incorrere nuovamente nelle ire del suo Padrone.

Derek si spogliò, sapendo bene quanto a Stiles piacesse vederlo nudo, e tornò a sdraiarsi affianco al principe. Il sole era infine sorto ed il cazzo di Stiles, come ogni mattina tendeva la pregiata stoffa che lo ricopriva. Sforzandosi di non fare rumore, Derek scese fino ad infilarsi tra le gambe del suo Padrone, facendo attenzione a non scoprirlo. Si avvicinò con cautela e prese in una mano l'uccello di Stiles, portandoselo subito alla bocca. Si mosse languidamente avvolgendo con cura l'asta, inumidendola di saliva perché gli scivolasse con facilità anche nella mano, che iniziò ad usare per accompagnare i movimenti della sua bocca. In un paio di minuti, Stiles raggiunse una completa e pulsante erezione e pigramente iniziò a muoversi inconsciamente per assecondare le suzioni del moro. Derek non fece nulla per accelerare il risveglio del suo Padrone, sperò solamente che quella sua iniziativa fosse gradita e che gli permettesse di cominciare a rientrare nelle grazie di Stiles.

In breve il principe fu sveglio e dopo un iniziale smarrimento afferrò le coperte strattonandole per togliersele di dosso. Puntò lo sguardo tra le sue gambe e come prima cosa vide gli occhi di Derek guardarlo adorante. Lo vide ritrarsi per sfilarsi l'uccello dalla bocca e senza distogliere lo sguardo, scendere a baciare e succhiare prima uno e poi l'altro testicolo. Dopo quelle attenzioni, Derek si riavvicinò all'asta e diede una lenta ed oscena leccata dalla base alla punta,soffermandosi a roteare la lingua attorno alla cappella, indugiando a lungo a stuzzicarne il forellino in punta. Poi la inglobò e la succhiò avidamente. I suoi occhi, sempre fissi in quelli di Stiles.

«Il mio schiavo, cerca di farsi perdonare vero? Credi che sarà così facile farmi dimenticare lo sdegno provato?» Derek succhiò più forte e con il movimento successivo scese fino a premere il naso trai peli castani e soffici. Succhiò ancora e poi rilasciò il pene di Stiles con uno verso indecente. Tenne nel pugno l'uccello del Padrone ed abbassò il viso trascinando la bocca lungo il perineo fino all'apertura di Stiles. Lambì quella zona delicata con lappate leggere, poi prese a picchiettare con la punta della lingua tesa il centro di quell'anello sensibile, non smettendo di pompare l'asta umida e gocciolante di saliva e liquido pre seminale. Lavorò con decisione e persistenza fino a quando, completamente trasportato, il principe non divaricò maggiormente le cosce sollevando anche le ginocchia.

Quando dopo qualche minuto, riemerse per riprendere in bocca Stiles, fece qualcosa di non premeditato ma che non seppe trattenere. Allungò una mano per afferrarne una di Stiles e se la portò tra i capelli,pregandolo con lo sguardo di tenerlo stretto come già fece in passato. Con il peso della mano sul suo capo, si abbassò nuovamente prendendosi l'uccello di Stiles fino in gola... e lì rimase,trattenendo il respiro.

«Cazzo,ah... Derek la tua cazzo di bocca! É così fottutamente perfetta!»Esalò Stiles stringendo nel pugno i capelli del moro a ciocche trattenendolo in quello stato. Derek quando la mano sulla testa lo richiamò verso l'alto, risalendo per respirare rivolse al principe un sorriso dagli occhi lucidi, tornando poi a scoparsi con la bocca l'erezione del Padrone. La lusingò con attenzione, ripetendo più volte i movimenti che riuscivano a strappare a Stiles i gemiti più sentiti. Quando lo sentì tendersi, perché vicino all'orgasmo, non arretrò, restando con la bocca semiaperta contro la punta rossa inattesa del primo getto di sperma. Stiles lo aveva sempre costretto ad inghiottire il suo seme quando lo prendeva in bocca, perché non lo avvisava mai quando stava per venire e non gli dava modo di scansarsi. Ma Derek sull'onda dell'iniziativa già presa in precedenza decise di tentare una nuova mossa, sperando che Stiles gradisse. Assaporò il primo schizzo di sperma e fece in modo che i successivi lo colpissero in pieno viso.

Quando Stiles riemerse dalla nebbia del piacere lo trovò intento a strofinare il volto contro il suo cazzo ancora duro, cospargendosi di seme l'intero viso, nei suoi occhi di smeraldo, solo la brama di compiacerlo.

Stiles lentamente si sollevò fino a mettersi seduto, prendendo Derek per il mento e facendolo sollevare per guardarlo negli occhi. Il moro inginocchiato davanti a lui aveva un aria deliziosamente sfatta ed esitante. Stiles abbassò lo sguardo puntandolo all'inguine di Derek. L'uccello del moro luccicava per il liquido colato ed era talmente teso che probabilmente già gli doleva. Stiles gli sorrise e gli passò il pollice lungo la linea della mandibola raccogliendo un pochino del suo stesso sperma. Avvicinò il dito alla bocca del moro e subito Derek la dischiuse per succhiare golosamente quel nettare da cui ormai dipendeva. Il principe rimase fermo a rimirarlo a lungo,compiacendosi del fatto che ad ogni secondo trascorso il suo schiavo ricordasse sempre più un cucciolo intento a chiedere attenzioni. Se Derek sperava di averlo rabbonito con così poco, e che Stiles gli concedesse di godere a sua volta, si sbagliava davvero.

«Derek,hai rimesso nel baule la catena che mi hai costretto ad usare ieri?»

Il moro si paralizzò in un istante. La paura di rivivere la violenza della sera precedente lo terrorizzò bloccandogli il respiro in gola.Pregò disperatamente che Stiles non lo volesse punire ancora a quel modo, soprattutto perché il suo corpo non era neanche lontanamente guarito da quella pena. La catena era nel baule, ore prima l'aveva riposta perché tra i suoi doveri, prima che Stiles si svegliasse,era compreso anche il rassettare la stanza dopo le loro sessioni di piacere.

«Padrone,si... ho riordinato tutto, Padrone.»

«Derek,devi prendermi una cosa in quel baule, avanti alzati. Non farmi aspettare.»

Stiles non lasciò trasparire nessuna emozione vedendo Derek versare una lacrima sofferente, mentre si alzava per raggiungere il punto dove si trovava la cassa. Quando il moro sollevò il coperchio ormai convinto di dover subire di nuovo quella violenza Stiles parlò.

«Posato sullo scompartimento più alto, deve esserci uno spesso laccio nero.Portamelo.» Derek che ormai guardava con immenso sconforto la catena si voltò verso Stiles con aria sorpresa. Forse era presto per dirlo ma sperò di essere salvo.

«Derek,lo sai che non mi piace ripetermi. E odio in particolar mod oaspettare!» lo minacciò Stiles lasciandogli intendere neanche troppo velatamente che la possibilità di una punizione violenta era sempre nell'aria. Il moro si riscosse immediatamente abbassandosi adagio per prendere il laccio. Tornò dal suo padrone e glielo porse con immancabile grazia.

«Vieni più vicino Derek, qui, vieni dal tuo Padrone.» Stiles seduto sul bordo del letto con i piedi posati a terra, attese che il moro gli si posizionasse di fronte. Derek in piedi davanti a lui attese in ansia di conoscere quale intenzione avesse il suo Padrone.

Stiles gli prese il membro in una mano e con esasperante lentezza, lo pompò un paio di volte. Decisamente non abbastanza da poter far esplodere il moro. Mentre quest'ultimo era intento a godersi quelle manipolazioni, sapientemente Stiles gli avvolse quel laccio nero alla base dell'erezione e attorno ai testicoli, fino a quando non strinse abbastanza da spezzare il respiro del moro.

Derek guardò in basso. Sentendosi un brivido gelido risalirgli la schiena. Quell'anello stretto lo teneva sospeso in un limbo indefinito. Nella sua mente lo definì "una prigione di piacere" . Troppo vicino a godere, non abbastanza per goderne. Stordito, comprese solo in quel momento cosa volesse imporgli il principe.

«Ricordi, Derek, non ti ho ancora perdonato, sempre che io un giorno lo faccia.Oggi non avrai sollievo fino a quando non sarò io a deciderlo. Hai goduto della mia gentilezza fino ad ora. Adesso dovrai riguadagnartela mio schiavo.» Derek represse l'ennesimo miagolio disperato mentre il suo Padrone continuava a sfiorargli l'erezione con tocchi troppo leggeri e dannatamente lenti.Sentì le gambe tremargli ed il respiro incastrarglisi in gola.

«Derek,da bravo, sdraiati qui accanto a me e fammi controllare le condizioni del tuo bel culetto.» Il moro eseguì l'ordine sdraiandosi a pancia sotto vicino al principe, faticando a stendersi per via dell'ingombrante situazione sul davanti. Stiles carezzò delicatamente le sue cosce e con più accuratezza ancora la pelle sensibile delle natiche.

«Guarda come sei ridotto, mio schiavo. Non lo capisci che ti voglio? Ti voglio, con tale forza che non riesco a controllarmi. Sei uno stupido, non avresti dovuto costringermi a fare questo. Voglio sperare che la lezione ti sia bastata, dico bene?» Strinse nella mano la curva soda e piena di un gluteo, strappandogli un singhiozzo accorato.

«Padrone,si. Ho capito, non sbaglierò mai più, nessuno mi toccherà, lo giuro Padrone.» Stiles mollò la presa permettendo a Derek di tornare a rilassarsi almeno in parte, la mente però, rapita dal pensiero che sentire Stiles, continuare a definirlo suo, gli faceva qualcosa nel profondo, che ancora non riusciva a definire bene, ma che di sicuro gli stava segnando l'animo. Stiles si mosse per la stanza e pochi secondi dopo tornò a sedersi sul letto.

«Devo però dire, mio schiavo, che il rosso ti dona parecchio. Ora ti metterò una pomata che ti aiuterà a sopportare il dolore e dopo, da bravo, te ne starai buono buono inginocchiato ai miei piedi, mentre gusto la mia colazione. Lo vedi quanto sei fortunato e speciale, penso al tuo benessere prima che al mio. Dovresti ringraziarmi, schiavo.» Derek masticò amaro a quell'affermazione. Non si sentiva né fortunato né tanto meno speciale. Da troppo tempo si riteneva una preda in trappola, la belva che lo braccava, non faceva che divertirsi a giocare con lui.Stringendo le lenzuola nel pugno, fino a sbiancare le nocche, ingoiò la frustrazione. Non aveva scelta, non esisteva via d'uscita a quella situazione, se non con la sua morte. Nemmeno se fosse fuggito lontano avrebbe avuto salva la vita. Stiles non avrebbe mai accettato quell'affronto e avrebbe fatto di tutto per ritrovarlo. Derek non ebbe il coraggio di pensare a cosa gli avrebbe inflitto Stiles in quel frangente, quando lo avesse riavuto alla sua mercé.

Ancora una volta cedette pronunciando le parole che il principe voleva sentirsi dire.

«Padrone,grazie. Siete davvero magnanimo. Non merito tale gentilezza.»

«Derek,farò in modo che tu possa ripagarmi a dovere al momento opportuno.Non dubitarne.»

La pomata lenitiva stava davvero facendo effetto e da subito Il moro ne trasse giovamento. Sentì Stiles alzarsi e dirigersi verso il salotto privato in cui era solito consumare i pasti e dargli nuovi ordini.

«Derek,prendi i cuscini dalla panca e vieni qui.» Derek fece come ordinatogli, rincuorato in parte dal fatto che il principe avesse ripreso a chiamarlo per nome. Lentamente si rimise in piedi e non con poca fatica, raccolse i cinque grandi cuscini e raggiunse il suo Padrone.

«Perla tua sfrontatezza, dovrei costringerti a stare seduto contro il ruvido pavimento, ma dopo aver mangiato ho intenzione di passare molte ore a leggere e voglio che tu stia vicino a me, come ti ho detto prima. Sarà come avere un cucciolo al mio fianco in ogni momento, ma non ho nessuna voglia di sopportare i tuoi lamenti continui, quindi ti permetterò di stare posato su qualcosa di morbido. Ne sei felice?» Derek, che lo aveva nel frattempo raggiunto sospirò sollevato. La prospettiva di dover inginocchiarsi per chissà quanto tempo lo aveva già reso nervoso.

«Padrone,grazie Padrone.» Attese che il principe si accomodasse sul divanetto basso e poi si mosse per posizionare a terra i cuscini, creandosi una postazione il più comoda possibile. I cuscini erano davvero voluminosi e anche se si trovava a terra il dislivello con il divano non era poi molto, in pratica a Stiles sarebbe bastato allungare di poco un braccio per poterlo toccare senza sforzi. Derekpensò che il principe non gli avesse permesso quella comodità solo per bontà d'animo. Non fu affatto facile trovare una posizione confortevole abbastanza da non costringerlo a muoversi di continuo. Dovette mettersi semi sdraiato su un fianco per non sentire il bruciore alle natiche ed inoltre più il tempo trascorreva più il suo cazzo chiedeva attenzioni. Sperava che Stiles non volesse costringerlo a sopportare un erezione costante per troppe ore. Con suo grande dispiacere i minuti trascorrevano al rallentatore. Stiles mangiò con tutta calma, svuotando i piatti che lui aveva portato dalla cucina. Si divertì anche ad imboccarlo proprio come si fa con il proprio cucciolo di casa. Finita la colazione prese uno dei volumi riposti lì accanto e si mise a leggere. Di tanto in tanto allungava una mano sul capo del moro carezzandogli i capelli affondando le dita nelle sue ciocche senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle pagine. Dopo quelle che a Derek sembrarono ore, Stiles si spostò mettendosi sdraiato e chiudendo il volume.

«Questo libro mi annoia, o forse è la tua presenza a distrarmi?» Stiles allungò una mano afferrando Derek ancora una volta per i capelli,forzandolo ad avvicinare il viso al suo. Gli posò il profilo del naso contro una tempia aspirando il suo odore mentre scendeva fino all'attaccatura del collo. Risalì, spingendo la lingua a percorrere il profilo del moro e gli confessò... «Il sapore della tua pelle è divino Derek, quando sei eccitato lo è ancora di più. Sono curioso di sapere come sarà più tardi, se più sarai eccitato e più buono diventerai. Sono già affamato in attesa di scoprirlo, anche se sarà tra molto... molto tempo.» Derek esalò disperato a quella prospettiva e trattenne un imprecazione quando Stiles, in apparenza sovra pensiero, prese ad accarezzargli nuovamente l'erezione facendogli maggiormente salire l'eccitazione mai svanita. Il principe indugiò a lungo sul suo corpo. Il suo cazzo ed i suoi testicoli vennero maneggiati ampiamente anche se sempre troppo flemmaticamente.Gli fece scorrere le mani lungo il torace facendo scorrere quelle dita peccaminose tra un avvallamento di muscolo ed un altro, risalì a stuzzicargli entrambi i capezzoli inturgiditi fino a quando Derek non iniziò a singhiozzare disperato per il bisogno di liberarsi. Stiles arrestò i suoi movimenti e leccandogli il collo gli si rivolse.

«Credo di voler fare un bagno, vai a dire di preparare la vasca in pietra mentre io torno alla mia lettura, mi aspetto di riaverti ai miei piedi quanto prima. Derek, nessuno dei due vuole che sia io a doverti cercare nuovamente, Giusto?» Il moro che tra gli ansimi spezzati, sie ra rimesso in piedi a fatica non esitò a rispondergli rassicurandolo. Rivestirsi ed uscire per dare quelle disposizioni fusolo l'ennesima tortura.

Non tardò a rientrare, come prima cosa Stiles volle controllare che Derek non avesse approfittato di quella sortita per liberarsi del laccio e sfogare la lussuria. Lo fece spogliare completamente. Quando vide l'uccello teso e ancora strizzato nella sua prigionia si congratulò con il moro elogiandolo con l'ennesima manipolazione che lo fece disperare.

«Credo che, mentre attendo che il mio bagno sia pronto, potrei darti qualcosa con cui distrarti, forse riuscirai a restare calmo se ti tieni occupato» Stiles lo guidò fino a farlo inginocchiare e stando seduto gli fece notare come il suo pene fosse al momento completamente a riposo. «Dovremmo attendere più di uno ra, vediamo se il tuo talento è aumentato tanto da risvegliare il mio piacere dal nulla.»

Derek si sentiva stravolto, non pensava che potesse durare molto ancora senza impazzire. Ma prese l'ordine del principe come diversivo. Forse lo avrebbe aiutato davvero a controllarsi e resistere.

Come quella mattina, prese l'uccello del principe in mano e iniziò subito a lavorarlo. In un paio di minuti l'erezione gli scorreva nella bocca, riempiendola. Più Derek si impegnava e più il principe gli imponeva di rallentare. Si muoveva rincorrendo un sollievo che non avrebbe mai potuto placare il suo bisogno ma pur essendone consapevole non poteva trattenersi. La frustrazione lo assaliva di continuo.

Quando finalmente Stiles raggiunse il limite, volle farlo ispirandosi a quella stessa mattina. Afferrò Derek per i capelli e gli fece inclinare indietro la testa ordinandogli di tenere la bocca aperta,poi gli schizzò tutto il suo orgasmo contro il volto. Derek, con labbra tremanti, arrossate e ricoperte di liquido perlaceo era uno degli spettacoli migliori che Stiles avesse mai visto.

«Il mio bravissimo Derek. La tua bocca non fa che donarmi soddisfazioni.Sei orgoglioso di fare questo effetto al tuo padrone? Dovresti esserlo.» Chiese facendo scorrere le affusolate dita sul volto dello schiavo, raccogliendo delle gocce di sperma per fargliele poi assaporare una dopo l'altra. Ormai i loro corpi erano talmente intrisi dell'odore di sesso che Derek non si stupì del fatto che,poco prima riferendo gli ordini del principe, la donna avesse una strana espressione in viso, standogli vicino.

La vasca nella stanza adiacente, infine fu pronta, Stiles non esitò a spogliarsi a sua volta per poi immergersi in quel bollente bagno.Impose a Derek di raggiungerlo ma lo obbligò a stare in piedi davanti a lui. Da sotto prese a massaggiargli nuovamente l'erezione avvolgendo nell'altra mano i pesanti e tesi testicoli. Quando poi gli si avvicinò con il volto Derek pensò che il principe volesse a sua volta prenderlo in bocca, ma Stiles con un sorriso maligno all'ultimo deviò il suo tragitto posando il viso all'attaccatura del suo inguine inspirando forte il suo odore. Derek non riuscì a trattenere un gemito accorato e fu costretto a gettare indietro la testa perché incapace di reggere la vista del suo principe ai suoi piedi. Si sentì le gambe tremare, ancor di più quando percepì le mani di Stiles accarezzargliele. Quando tornò a fissare lo sguardo in basso trovò quello del principe ad attenderlo.

«Il mio schiavo è così bello che è quasi difficile restare arrabbiati con lui. Derek, e se poi mi pentissi di averti concesso il mio perdono troppo rapidamente? Come posso riporre la mia fiducia in te,che sole poche ore fa mi hai dato un dolore così grande?» Gli chiese canzonatorio, giocando con il suo bisogno di essere perdonato e liberato da quella morsa torturante. Lo invitò poi ad abbassarsi non perdendosi il sibilo di fastidio del moro quando la parte lesa venne in contatto con l'acqua calda.

«Padrone,non commetterò lo stesso errore, mai più. Sono vostro lo sapete, velo ho giurato. Vi prego Padrone.» Derek aveva sempre più il tono esasperato, soprattutto a metà frase, quando Stiles si era rimpossessato del suo cazzo riprendendo a muoverci contro il palmo della mano.

«Derek,se io ora ti libero da quel laccio, puoi promettermi che attenderai solo il mio comando per liberarti, Sei in grado di eseguire il mio ordine?»

Derek masticò il respiro tra i denti, non sapeva come rispondere a questa domanda. Già da parecchio si sentiva al limite e una volta libero non sapeva cosa gli avrebbe poi fatto il principe. Era probabile che avrebbe scelto di agire scorrettamente portandolo a perdere il controllo di proposito, solo per avere la scusa per punirlo nuovamente. Con esitazione poi confessò al principe...

«Padrone,io non sono sicuro, è davvero tanto difficile... voi siete così...è troppo, io non posso Padrone.» rispose in fine con aria mesta.

«Il mio povero Derek- Dovremmo allenare la tua resistenza, mio schiavo,perché io adoro vederti con questo aspetto, sei divinamente eccitante. Guarda schiavo, solo al vederti in questo stato il mio cazzo si è risvegliato nuovamente. Ne sei lusingato?»

«Si,Padrone, lo sono molto.» Gli disse Derek tra un gemito e l'altro vedendo Stiles inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, avvicinando l'erezione contro la sua per farle strofinare una contro l'altra, strappando ad entrambi dei singhiozzi bisognosi.

Stiles gli impose quella nuova tortura e quasi subito prese in mano entrambi per aumentare quella sensazione. Si mosse in fretta pompando ad un ritmo sostenuto e dopo pochi secondi, quando Derek era quasi sul punto di crollargli contro gli afferrò nuovamente i capelli costringendolo a prestargli attenzione.

«Derek,dovrai essere forte ora, dovrai attendere il mio ordine, perché tu non vuoi offendere ancora il tuo principe vero? Quindi resisti ed il tuo Padrone ti promette che ne sarà valsa la pena. Non venire,Derek, fino a quando non te ne darò il permesso. Intesi?»

Derek era ormai disperato, il bisogno pressante di dare sfogo ai suoi bisogni lo faceva sragionare. Capì a stento quello che gli disse il principe ma come in trance gli annuì e rispose.

«Quello che volete mio Padrone, non voglio deludervi.»

Sentite quelle parole, Stiles si mosse per liberalo e subito Derek sentì l'ennesima scarica che lo avrebbe fatto cedere, se il principe non gli avesse stretto ancora la mano alla base dell'uccello permettendogli di prendere fiato e controllo.

Stiles gli si avvicinò maggiormente lasciando solo lo spazio tra loro per poter muovere la mano tra i loro corpi. Derek sentiva il suo respiro caldo contro il collo e il braccio trattenerlo per la nuca. Non seppe da dove arrivò quel pensiero che lo guidò, ma un secondo dopo si ritrovò ad abbracciare il principe per stringerselo contro abbassando il viso fino ad immergerlo contro l'incavo del suo collo,respirando il suo odore e pregando di riuscire a controllarsi,nonostante la mano sul suo cazzo non smettesse di muoversi.

Sentendosi stringere Stiles ebbe un sussulto sorpreso ma non di fastidio, quel gesto da parte di Derek era qualcosa che attendeva e bramava con ansia ed ora che l'aveva ottenuta ne voleva godere. Si lasciò scivolare all'indietro, adagiandosi contro la parete inclinata della vasca, portando Derek con sé nella discesa. Si mossero lentamente per adattarsi a quella nuova angolazione. Stiles si distese completamente e sopra di lui Derek divaricò le gambe per far collidere maggiormente le loro erezioni continuando a respirargli contro il collo.

Stiles iniziò a muoversi sotto il copro possente del moro, mandando scariche di piacere ad entrambi. La mano che li manipolava era sparita andando a circondare i fianchi di Derek e le braccia di quest'ultimo ai lati del principe cercando per quanto possibile di non gravargli addosso.

«Derek no, voglio sentire il peso del tuo corpo, voglio la tua pelle contro la mia, non negarmi mai nulla, mio Derek.» a quella richiesta Derek si accasciò contro l'esile corpo del principe gravandogli con tutto il suo peso. Si stupì nel sentire le braccia di Stiles stringerlo ancora di più, quasi come a voler fondere i loro corpi in uno solo. Derek per un solo spaventoso istante desiderò che accadesse.Dimentico del dolore, ricordò la sensazione di sentire il principe spingere in lui e l'enorme piacere provato alla fine. La voleva e ancor più, desiderò sapere che si provava a spingersi nel corpo del suo Padrone. Quei pensieri lo colsero in modo confuso, troppo rapidi e sfacciati per dargli modo di analizzarli con dovizia, soprattutto poi, nel momento in cui Stiles spinse con decisione il bacino contro il suo in rapida successione e devastante precisione. La mano posata sulla sua nuca strinse con forza possessiva, attirando la sua testa contro quella del principe, che subito gli lambì l'orecchio con la bocca, stuzzicando tra le labbra il lobo morbido, strappandogli l'ennesimo gemito strozzato.

Derek si sentì perso e alla deriva, era tutto troppo.Troppe le domande che gli vorticavano nella mente, ancor di più le risposte a cui non voleva credere. Troppe le sensazioni che il suo corpo non aveva mai sperimentato con un altro uomo. Troppo, era sentire le dita di Stiles stringergli la pelle come se non farlo significasse perderlo. Per Derek era troppo sopportare e gestire tutto questo, ma non osava ritrarsi ai movimenti di Stiles e l'unica salvezza, fu solo pregare per il permesso di venire.

«Padrone,vi prego, ve ne supplico io... io...» Derek gli si aggrappò con entrambe le mani alle spalle per ancorarsi in quell'infinito piacere travolgente, spingendo a sua volta il cazzo contro quello di Stiles. Un fiume incandescente che gli scorreva violento sotto la pelle. Le labbra strofinavano contro il collo del Principe, la bocca dischiusa percorreva i sentieri tracciati dalle vene in evidenza, il caldo respiro di Derek solleticava la pelle tesa ed esposta, mentre nella sua mente imperversava la lotta contro se stesso, per non cedere alla tentazione di comandare alle sue labbra di baciare e leccare ogni centimetro di quella candida epidermide per marchiarla come propria.Tracciarne la strada da un neo all'altro solcando la via che lo avrebbe condotto alla perdizione. La ragione che presto avrebbe dichiarato la sua resa non gli impedì di continuare a strofinare il volto contro il collo del Principe, mentre a fatica si estorceva una seconda supplica.

«Padrone,il vostro ordine. Vi supplico Signore, mio Padrone ho bisogno di voi!»

Sotto di lui Stiles non era meno stravolto ed anche lui era ben vicino al limite, all'iniziativa del suo schivo sputò un imprecazione colorita e succhiando la pelle del suo collo infine concesse...

«Vieni per il tuo Padrone. Mio bellissimo... e prezioso Derek.»

A quell'affermazione, Derek semplicemente esplose. Iniziò a scattare con il bacino rilasciando il suo seme in acqua tra i loro corpi e coni suoi movimenti scoordinati trascinò oltre il baratro anche Stiles.

In pochi minuti ripresero entrambi fiato, non sciogliendo però le loro posizioni. Stiles non smise un attimo di carezzare l'ampia schiena di Derek con la mano che poco prima gli aveva stretto i fianchi, l'altra era affondata tra i capelli corvini e seguiva i movimenti del capo del moro, che non aveva smesso per un solo istante di vezzeggiargli il collo, cullandosi nella sensazione di quella libertà concessagli.

«Grazie Padrone, siete così buono con me, Padrone.» gli disse Derek, a pochi millimetri dalla pelle arrossata dalla sua bocca.

«Il mio schiavo vuole proprio il perdono del suo Padrone?» Lo canzonò Stiles e al muguli o dispiaciuto di Derek aggiunse. «Non avrai fatto tutto questo, solo per rientrare nelle mie grazie e solo perché io ricominciassi a lusingarti vero? Vuoi farmi credere che al mio schiavo non piace essere chiamato come tale?» Un secondo lamento soffocato contro il suo collo gli diede la conferma che Derek non riusciva a pronunciare.

«Questo è molto interessante Derek.» Gli disse capovolgendo le loro posizioni mettendo Derek sotto il suo corpo con poca fatica grazie all'acqua.

«Quindi tu vorresti che io ti chiamassi sempre "Derek" giusto?» E a quella domanda scese a baciare il petto del moro godendo del respiro sentito che emise. «Vorresti che io ti chiamassi sempre "mio bellissimo Derek" è così?» Si spostò a leccare la base del collo di Derek che non esitò a reclinare il capo per concedergli maggiore accesso. «"Prezioso" è ciò che vuoi essere, solo per me, ed è così che vorresti che io ti elogiassi? Dillo al tuo padrone se è questo ciò che vuoi?!» Derek riemerse a fatica da quello stato languido di piacere soffuso e fissando negli occhi il principe fece la sua confessione.

«Si,Padrone. Voglio essere il vostro Derek, prezioso,solo per voi.»

Il sorriso che gli rivolse Stiles lo fece arrivare dritto in paradiso.Ed i suoi occhi lucidi per il principe furono altrettanto una sorpresa gradita visto che lo vide leggermente arrossire e scendere a baciargli il petto per sottrarsi al suo sguardo. Passarono molto tempo immersi nel tepore della vasca mentre Stiles gli rilasciava baci lungo il torace o il collo. Poi quando ne uscirono Stiles ordinò che gli fosse servito il pranzo nella camera e non fu compito di Derek andare a prenderlo questa volta. In attesa Stiles si ridistese lungo il divano, guidando Derek ai sui piedi perché si sdraiasse nuovamente sui cuscini. Gli carezzò il viso lentamente, non smettendo di sorridergli.

«Dormi, mio prezioso Derek, riposa fino a quando non sarà ora di mangiare.»Derek gli sorrise senza esitare e sdraiandosi meglio non faticò a crollare in un sonno profondo, mentre una delle sue mani, non lasciò neanche per un attimo la caviglia del suo Padrone che tratteneva come se gli desse sicurezza.

Stiles, prese l'abitudine di cospargerli l'unguento più volte al giorno per curargli le natiche e baciargli il petto ad ogni occasione, una nuova abitudine fu anche quella di chiamarlo sempre più spesso cucciolo.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Dopo quella punizione esemplare Derek fece di tutto pur di non meritarne altre.

Qualche giorno dopo, Stiles lo intravide nel cortile, di ritorno da una delle sue commissioni, quando notò Derek scansare in malo modo le mani di Jennifer, salite a toccargli le braccia, sorrise vittorioso. Il gesto perentorio lo rincuorò al quanto e la faccia scioccata della donna lo fece quasi esultare. Quando Derek tornò in camera, posata la frutta che aveva richiesto gli ordinò di spogliarsi nuovamente e coricarsi con lui nel morbido letto. Come giorni addietro dopo lunghe e calcolate carezze al suo uccello prese le loro erezioni nella mano e le sollecitò insieme estorcendo ad entrambi miagolii indistinti. E per emulare la situazione del passato lo spinse di forza a sdraiarsi di schiena, mentre incessante lui gli si strofinò addosso fino a portare entrambi all'orgasmo. Rimasero poi ancora una volta intrecciati a godersi quella calma e quel calore. Derek non seppe mai a cosa fu dovuta quella concessione, ma se ne guardò bene dalla mentarsene.

Per diversi giorni il suo principe si premurò di cospargergli le natiche con quel unguento lenitivo, e negli ultimi, aveva anche iniziato a cospargerne un dose anche all'interno usando un solo dito che muoveva delicatamente.

«Il mio prezioso Derek comincia a guarire dalla pena che gli ho inflitto,accogli il mio dito sempre con meno fatica.» Ormai per Derek il dolore era del tutto scomparso, i segni sulle natiche ormai non si scorgevano quasi più, sentire quel dito insinuarsi in lui sempre più di frequente, lo faceva fremere per sentire al suo interno una presenza maggiore. Derek si trovò in un intricato labirinto di emozioni e sensazioni che lo sormontavano ogni qual volta Stiles gli posava le mani addosso.  
Non era solo il piacere intenso che il principe riusciva a strappargli muovendo le dita lungo il suo corpo,molte volte e sempre più spesso, Derek si perdeva, rapito dalla stordente convinzione che Stiles lo stesse venerando con ogni tocco,adorandolo con ogni sapiente carezza. Questo lo travolgeva, stordiva la sua volontà portandolo a cedere a quelle lusinghe, ma soprattutto, a non odiarsi quando nei suoi pensieri, sempre più spesso, faceva capolino la voglia di pregare il suo Padrone perché lo prendesse, facendolo sentire ancora una volta pieno e completo. Fu uno dei giorni seguenti che infine, la diga di desiderio che tratteneva entrambi, cedette.

In tarda serata dopo aver entrambi mangiato si dovettero separare. Stiles fu chiamato dal padre in un incontro privato a cui Derek non poté assistere, così il moro fu mandato ad attendere il suo principe nelle sue stanze.

Per Derek ormai stare da solo era un qualcosa di strano, troppo abituato a dividere quasi ogni minuto del giorno al fianco di Stiles. Passare delle ore addirittura in solitudine fu per lui frustrante. Per questo al rientro del principe non esitò a rivolgergli un ampio sorriso e muoversi per andargli incontro.

Quandolo raggiunse però notò subito l'aria corrucciata del giovane principe. Derek rimase fermo ad osservarlo con aria abbastanza confusa da attirare l'attenzione di Stiles.

«Derek,cos'è quell'espressione sul tuo volto? Il tuo principe è tornato,credevo che ti sarei mancato, non è così forse?» Lo confuse maggiormente quel comportamento, tanto da farlo balbettare nella risposta.

«Padrone,no, cioè...si, certo, il vostro servo ha sentito la vostra mancanza e molto, ma... ma.. voi ...»Cercò di sciogliersi dallo sguardo di Stiles che ora gli stava rivolgendo un sorriso divertito per il suo essere impacciato.

«Il mio prezioso Derek, si preoccupa per il suo principe, è forse questo che cercavi di dirmi mio schiavo?»

«Padrone,si. Era questo, perdonatemi Padrone.» Abbassò il capo preda dell'imbarazzo.

Stiles gli si avvicinò e posando due dita sotto il suo mento lo mosse per incontrare i suoi occhi.

«Non vergognartene Derek, al tuo principe piace questa tua premura.Comunque non ti nascondo che il colloquio con mio padre mi abbia messo molto di pessimo umore. Ma rivederti già placa il mio animo tormentato.» Stiles percorse con la mano il collo del moro,discendendo fino al petto e stuzzicando il capezzolo destro che si inturgidì all'istante.

Derek come ormai di consuetudine, era completamente nudo ad attenderlo.Ogni volta che si trovava nelle stanze del principe, sapeva di non dover indossare nulla.

L'altra mano di Stiles percorse gli addominali definiti, indugiando tra un avvallamento e l'altro, solleticò l'ombelico e molto lentamente poi discese a prendere nella mano l'uccello semi eretto del moro.

«Mio prezioso, perché non vai ad attendermi sul materasso, così potrò cospargerti l'unguento e poi potremmo finalmente rilassarci.» Prima di liberarlo dalla sua presa Stiles gli diede una lunga e calda leccata dal pettorale destro fino alla base del collo, sorridendo sfacciatamente quando ritrovò gli occhi di Derek completamente persi nel piacere.

Il suo schiavo una volta libero non attese oltre, dirigendosi verso l'enorme letto e sdraiandosi nel centro come sempre.

Stiles lo raggiunse quasi subito e poco dopo le sue dita unte carezzavano la pelle delle natiche di Derek con languide movenze. Il principe poi si chinò a baciargli la schiena, cosa che ultimamente faceva spesso.Gli baciò il collo e gli posò dei piccoli morsi lungo la linea della spalla discendendo poi con la bocca lungo la colonna vertebrale. Poi inaspettatamente Derek si mosse, alzandosi sulle ginocchia e presentandosi completamente esposto al suo principe. Stiles rimase con le mani sospese, stupefatto da quella iniziativa. Derek gli stava davanti, a quattro zampe, il suo marmoreo culo completamente in vista accentuato dalla postura della sua schiena arcuata.

Il principe per un istante rimase interdetto, ma poi il viso di Derek fece capolino da sopra una spalla e lo pregò.

«Padrone,vi prego, prendetevi cura del vostro schiavo, ne ho bisogno, vi prego Padrone.»

Stiles non poté trattenersi dallo spalancare la bocca per ingoiare dell'ossigeno che gli era venuto a mancare. Poi quando vide Derek abbassare ancor di più la schiena sollevando il suo culo per esporlo maggiormente, si riprese decidendo di accontentare il suo schiavo. Da giorni non attendeva altro se non di immergersi nuovamente in quel corpo perfetto. Si alzò sulle ginocchia ed iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena lasciando su quella distesa bronzea una lunga serie di baci. Fece scorrere l'indice nel solco tra le natiche, quando raggiunse la sua apertura, iniziò a stuzzicarla con il polpastrello.Questa volta non sarebbe andato di fretta, voleva preparare il suo schiavo al meglio perché lo accogliesse come una benedizione e non come una brutale punizione.

Quandolo sentì rilassarsi e gemere al suo tocco fece scivolare al suo interno il dito lentamente. Gli ansimi del moro presero subito ad incitarlo, mosse il dito fuori e dentro, sfiorando delicatamente le sue pareti interne. Aspettò a lungo prima di inserire il secondo e solo pochi attimi, prima di iniziare a ruotarle al suo interno. Derek gemeva sommessamente ad ogni movimento e non tardò ad iniziare a spingersi contro quelle dita facendogli capire che volesse di più. Stiles lo accontentò ancora una vota, inserì il terzo dito,piegandole poi tutte verso il basso. Derek rilasciò un urlo di pura estasi e pregò con la voce spezzata il suo Padrone di ripetere il gesto. Un secondo grido ruppe i suoi gemiti accorati e quando il terzo affondo, colpì nuovamente la prostata, Derek crollò con la fronte contro il materasso, intento a cercare di riprendere fiato.

«Derek,non puoi immaginare quanto tu sia magnifico in questo momento. Il mio bellissimo Derek, solo mio, il tuo corpo solo per me.»

«Padrone,vi prego, voglio sentire voi.»

«Mmh,il mio Derek sente il bisogno di nuove coccole?»

«Padrone,voglio sentirvi dentro di me.»

«Ma davvero? Credi di meritare ciò che chiedi?» Lo stuzzicò il principe, afferrandogli le natiche con forza, mentre con la bocca lasciava languidi baci lungo la schiena del moro.

«Padrone,per favore, Padrone.»

«Cazzo Derek, non sai che effetto mi faccia vederti così.

Il mio prezioso, tu Derek, il grande e possente uomo che tutte le donne del regno bramavano, che miagola per il bisogno di essere riempito dal mio cazzo. Mi piace sentirti pregare perché io ti entri dentro.Andiamo cucciolo, fammi sentire la tua voce mentre chiedi di essere scopato.»

«Padrone,vi prego, prendetemi ancora, ho bisogno di sentirvi dentro di me.»

Stiles gli diede un piccolo morso ad una natica, molto leggero e quasi per gioco, sfilò poi piano le dita dalla sua apertura. Derek mugugnò il disappunto di sentirsi svuotato e voltò il capo cercando il suo Padrone che non lo stava più toccando. Lo vide mentre si distendeva di schiena contro i cuscini del letto. Dalla parte opposta a dove si trovava il moro, che si abbassò a sedere corrucciato di delusione,convinto che Stiles gli stesse negando qualcosa che lui era sicuro volesse.

Stiles gli sorrise beffardo ed allungò una mano facendogli cenno di raggiungerlo. Derek gattonò contro il materasso e quando affiancò il principe, quest'ultimo afferrò il retro del suo ginocchio per passarlo sopra il proprio bacino, così che Derek gli stesse a cavalcioni esattamente sopra all'uccello.

«Mio bellissimo Derek, concesso. Siediti qui e godi della bontà del tuo Padrone.» Gli sorrise quasi dolcemente allungando una mano sul volto del moro per accarezzarlo adorante.

Derek boccheggiò per la sorpresa di quella concessione e baciando il palmo della mano del principe, prese in una delle sue il cazzo teso e cosparso di unguento del suo Padrone. Lo guidò contro l'ano dilatato e provò a farlo scorrere all'interno. La preparazione era stata doviziosa e Derek non aveva provato dolore, ma il suo principe era ben più grosso di tre dita affusolate. Quando riuscì a forzare la sua apertura inglobando tutta la cappella di Stiles, dovette fermarsi a riprendere fiato. Abbassò lo sguardo cercando gli occhi del principe che lo guardavano con estrema adorazione. Le sue guance leggermente arrossate e la bocca disegnata in una perfetta "O",mai come in quel momento desiderò d'avere il permesso di baciare quella bocca.

Poteva sentirlo avanzare nel suo buco che lo accoglieva senza resistenze, mala mancanza di un bacio che ancora non c'era stato, gli fece serrare gli occhi per non mostrare il suo principio di pianto. Non doveva e non voleva, pensare però a questo proprio ora. Il principe gli stava dando un enorme concessione, che lui da giorni bramava, non avrebbe sprecato questa occasione pensando a ciò che non poteva avere.Dopotutto era uno schiavo, e come tale non doveva aspettarsi nulla,le gentilezze del suo Padrone erano più di quel che gli si doveva.

Quando l'uccello di Stiles fu completamente immerso in lui, Derek si permise di riaprire gli occhi e respirare. Il suo Padrone aveva ancora lo sguardo immutato e dopo un profondo respirò, portò le mani sui suoi fianchi, trattenendolo contro il suo bacino mentre entrambi riemergevano da quella prima soffocante sensazione.

«Il mio perfetto Derek, Dei, come sei bollente e stretto, mio Prezioso.Starti dentro è così bello.» Derek posò le mani sopra quelle del principe e molto lentamente iniziò ad alzarsi per far uscire l'erezione dal suo buco, almeno di qualche centimetro. Non si era ancora del tutto abituato a quella presenza che lo riempiva , ma questa volta il non provare dolore gli diede solo il bisogno pressante di sentire di più, di sentire tutto, compresa la voce di Stiles che lo elogiava come e più di prima. Ridiscese riassorbendo quei centimetri e non attese per risalire nuovamente, questa volta,facendo sfilare quasi del tutto il cazzo di Stiles dalla sua apertura. Ripeté il movimento lentamente, una, due e tre volte, fino a quando il suo corpo non gli diede il via libera per scoparsi senza freni l'uccello del suo Padrone. Si mosse salendo e scendendo attorno a quell'asta, ad ogni discesa si premeva per qualche istante, contro il bacino del principe, assaporando la sensazione di essere completamente riempito e del contatto dei loro testicoli che collidevano contro la loro pelle calda. Iniziò a muoversi sempre con maggiore velocità, intrappolato nel ritmo frenetico dettato dal suo cuore che ormai gli correva disperato nel petto. Sotto di lui, Stiles iniziò a sua volta a spingersi per andare in contro ai suoi movimenti, In pochi minuti nella stanza si udirono soltanto i loro gemiti e gli schiocchi secchi della loro pelle che impattava. Gemito schiocco, gemito e schiocco, un affondo più violento ed il tono cambiava subito, seguito dal suono secco della loro pelle ormai umida di sudore. Derek ad un certo punto crollò con le mai ai lati del viso del principe, incapace di reggersi ancora in quella posizione per le gambe che oramai gli tremavano per lo sforzo. Ma non voleva fermare quella magia.Ondeggiò il bacino avanti ed indietro cercando per quanto possibile di eguagliare le sensazioni di poco prima. Poteva sentire il rapido respiro del suo Padrone contro il volto, i suoi occhi dorati che non lasciavano i suoi neanche per un istante. Desiderò nuovamente di avere il permesso di abbassarsi e baciare quella bocca invitante ma Stiles interpretò il suo affanno disperato come stanchezza e con uno scatto del bacino capovolse le loro posizioni, trascinando Derek sotto di se.  
«Mio Derek, ecco, così ti voglio. Voglio vedere il tuo viso, il tuoi occhi scurirsi per il piacere di sentirmi.Solo mio, il mio prezioso Derek. Fammi sentire la tua voce.»  
Gli passò le braccia sotto le ginocchia costringendolo a portare le gambe più vicino al petto e prese a spingersi in lui con rapide stoccate profonde che strapparono la ragione al moro.  
In pochi minuti Stiles cambiò ancora una volta la loro posizione, liberò le gambe di Derek, allungandosi lungo il suo torace. Una mano a sorreggere una coscia per tenerlo spalancato e l'altra che si ancorò alla spalla destra passando da sotto per trattenerlo. I loro petti si strofinavano uno contro l'altro ed il principe non tardò a disseminare il collo e le spalle di Derek di baci bagnati e morsi che lasciarono il segno. Le mani del moro andarono ad abbracciare il suo Padrone, trattenendolo con foga e vezzeggiando la pelle con infinite carezze. Sempre più stordito, iniziò a ricambiare i languidi baci di Stiles. Dalla spalla risalì fino al suo mento, quando in preda ad una lucida frenesia si ritrovò ad allungarsi verso la bocca di Stiles, questo gli sorrise in modo sfrontato, ma si allontanò lentamente fino a quando non fu inginocchiato tra le sue cosce aperte e tremanti. Derek rimase basito e deluso da quella mossa, ma il principe non gli diede modo di rifletterci per molto, perché subito iniziò a penetrarlo con sempre maggiore foga portando entrambi al limite rapidamente. Ormai alla soglia dell'orgasmo, Stiles uscì da lui, un secondo dopo lo stesso principe afferrò, nella sua grande e delicata mano, entrambi i loro cazzi e li pompò ad un ritmo frenetico. Il principe venne per primo, ordinando poi al suo schiavo di venire, con la stessa frase che già in passato trascinò Derek all'apice e poi oltre.  
Il busto del moro fu ricoperto di liquido perlaceo,alcune gocce arrivarono anche al suo mento mentre lui era intento a riprendere fiato, Stiles allungò una mano, passandola dal basso di quegli addominali scolpiti al collo di Derek, mescolando il oro umori e odori, consacrando il corpo del suo schiavo con la propria essenza. Cosparse quel denso liquido in lungo ed in largo, facendolo scorrere tra le dita ed i peli del petto del moro, tanto che la pelle di Derek ne fu ricoperta. Allungò la mano fino alla bocca del suo schiavo, ordinandogli tacitamente di ripulirla, mentre lui si abbassò sul suo ventre iniziando a sua volta a ripulire con la lingua la pelle tesa del moro. Stiles gli lasciò una lunga scia di baci lascivi risalendo il torace muscoloso e poi immerse il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, prendendo profondi respiri,assorbendo il loro odore fino a stordirsi, sdraiandosi poi completamente contro il corpo di Derek baciandogli il collo fino ad addormentarsi.

 

Nelle settimane seguenti, Derek si offrì molte volte al suo Padrone, In ogni singola occasione il piacere li stravolse nel migliore dei modi, solo il moro nascondeva maldestramente un ombra di delusione per un bacio che non arrivò mai. Stiles in passato gli aveva morso un labbro per sfregio di possessione ed una volta insinuò tra le sue labbra la lingua, con un movimento talmente rapido da non permettere a Derek di assaporarne il gesto, ma un bacio, un atto di totale dedizione e trasporto intimo, tra loro, non c'era ancora stato.Questo, per Derek, era motivo di vero tormento sopratutto dopo alcune dimostrazioni da parte del suo Principe, che sempre più lo convincevano che tra loro qualcosa fosse sul punto di cambiare.

Ci fu una volta in cui Stiles per tutto il tempo in cui lo penetrò,Stiles tenne il naso premuto contro la sua tempia, ripetendo come un mantra quanto fosse fottutamente bello stargli dentro e quanto il moro fosse perfetto per lui. Derek non poté trattenersi dal stringere a sé il corpo, esile ma dominante, che gli si spingeva contro, godendo in segreto di quella piccola concessione avuta e nel profondo, per gli elogi del suo Principe. Una seconda conferma l'ebbe il giorno in cui vide Stiles difenderlo e proteggerlo con tale gelida ferocia, che ne ebbe quasi timore. Tre sprovveduti ubriachi decisero,un tardo pomeriggio, di provocare ed infine sfogare la loro frustrazione prendendolo di mira, mentre stava rientrando al castello dopo una delle sue commissioni, inconsapevoli o troppo stolti per comprendere appieno in quale catastrofe si fossero cacciati. In tre lo accerchiarono, iniziando a denigrarlo con frasi offensive, accuse di lascivi atteggiamenti per compiacere un sovrano ridicolo, insulti sputati con cattiveria, mentre Derek, cercava per quanto possibile,di difendersi dai violenti colpi che lo raggiungevano. Sebbene rallentati dai fumi dell'alcol, erano pur sempre tre uomini dalla forza notevole e quando un violento pugno si abbatté contro il suo volto quasi perse i sensi. Dalla tempia sentiva il sangue pulsare e colare oltre l'occhio, togliendogli in parte la vista. Avrebbe preferito essere privo di sensi nel momento in cui sentì uno di quegli uomini, comandare agli altri di reggerlo per le braccia in modo che lui potesse senza sforzi "fargli sentire come un vero uomo scopa una puttana" quale lui era. Si sentiva in trappola, dietro di lui quel vile bastardo, gli stava strattonando i pantaloni per scoprirgli il culo e Derek non riuscì a sentire altro che vergogna.Non era stato in grado di proteggersi per non dare modo a quei maledetti di fargli questo. Vergogna al solo pensiero di dover confessare a Stiles che altri avevano profanato il suo corpo, che lui aveva promesso solo al suo principe. Avrebbe voluto urlare il nome del suo Padrone, invocarne l'aiuto ed il perdono, ma le forze gli vennero meno, lo straccio sudicio che a forza gli avevano cacciato in bocca non gli permetteva di respirare figuriamoci di urlare. Nascosto dalla parete del castello, in un vicolo quasi nascosto chiuse glio cchi attendendo e pregando per qualcosa che non sarebbe giunto. Il vociare concitato delle guardi e reali che gli vorticavano intorno lo confusero. Si aspettava di provare il dolore per un intrusione nel suo corpo ma sentì solo le sue braccia venire strattonate e sorreggerlo quando ebbe un capogiro. Poi la voce del suo padrone squarciò il silenzio che era seguito al tafferuglio.

«Come avete osato toccare una mia proprietà, cani rognosi che non siete altro. Pagherete per l'affronto e vi pentirete dei danni che mi avete arrecato. Chi di voi ha scagliato il pugno che ha ferito in questo modo il mio schiavo?» I tre uomini si ripresero un un solo istante dalla sbronza che aleggiava su di loro, come forsennati presero ad incolparsi a vicenda, sperando così di non dare un colpevole al giudizio del Principe. Ma Stiles dopo aver visto il viso imbrattato di sangue di Derek, non avrebbe sentito ragioni. Quei tre avrebbero pagato, e la loro sarebbe stata una punizione esemplare, che fosse di monito a tutto il regno. Compreso che non avrebbe mai ricavato una risposta da quei tre non esitò ad emettere la sua sentenza.

«Che sia tagliata ad entrambi la mano destra, perché questo vi sia d'insegnamento affinché in futuro sappiate rispettare le proprietà altrui. In quanto a te...» Indicò alle guardie l'uomo con i calzoni calati alle ginocchia, ben sapendo cosa fosse in procinto di fare prima del suo arrivo. «Tu, sarai un esempio maggiore per il mio popolo.» Stiles lo guardò con puro e indissolubile odio dipinto sul volto e le sue parole seguenti gli uscirono dalle labbra con tono violento e tetro.

«A morte!» Non perse tempo ad ascoltare le parole urlate del condannato che invocava una pietà che non sarebbe mai giunta, Stiles voltò le spalle dando ordine ai suo soldati di portare Derek nelle sue stanze dove, protetti da occhi indiscreti avrebbe potuto prendersi cura del suo schiavo e controllare i danni arrecatogli.

Stiles gli ripulì il taglio sulla fronte, sibilando tra i denti la sua rabbia contro quei maledetti che avevano osato rovinare il viso de lsuo "prezioso e bellissimo Derek", provocando nel moro ogni volta una fitta di colpa e vergogna, che lo costrinse a chiedere il perdono del suo Padrone mentre scivolava ai suoi piedi.

«No, no, mio Derek. Non è colpa tua ciò che è accaduto oggi. L'invidia per ciò che è solo mio ha spinto quegli inetti allo sbaglio fatale.Ma io li ho puniti a dovere e non dovrai temere che questo orrore si ripeta, sono certo che nessun altro oserà sfiorarti in futuro. Mio Prezioso.» Entrambi quella notte ringraziarono il fortuito caso che portò Stiles a percorrere quel tratto di strada per salvarlo. Per la prima volta da che il loro strano rapporto iniziò, Stiles permise aDerek di dormire posato con il capo al suo ventre, mentre lo teneva saldamente ancorato tra le sue braccia carezzandogli la nuca come a volerlo tranquillizzare. Derek si addormentò con il pensiero di sentirsi finalmente in pace nella vita come mai prima d'ora. Il mattino, Stiles passò ore ad adorare il corpo di Derek, carezzando e vezzeggiando ogni centimetro che le sue dita sfioravano. Entrò infine dentro di lui con una delicatezza mai sperimentata prima ed entrambi, molto dopo goderono insieme di quel ritrovato contatto esclusivo.

 

Le settimane si susseguirono senza apparenti cambiamenti, Stiles però cominciò ad avere un umore mutevole. In parte, la resa definitiva di Derek oramai a pochi passi lo esaltava, in parte ad ogni nuovo colloquio con il Re, suo padre,sentiva la frustrazione e l'indignazione risalirgli dalle viscere costringendolo quasi con disperazione a rifugiarsi sempre più di frequente in giochi sfrenati ed osceni con il suo schiavo, al solo scopo di distrarsi e sfinirsi per non pensare al dramma, che presto si sarebbe abbattuto sulla sua vita.

 

Derek, per quanto ormai consapevole di essere sempre più sotto il potere del principe e di non voler rinunciare alle sue attenzioni, ai bruschi cambi d'umore di Stiles, riusciva sempre meno a controllare la sua indole battagliera, suo malgrado, guadagnandosi in un paio di occasioni una punizione. Stiles non lo aveva più colpito,ma gli aveva fatto scontare la sua insubordinazione negandogli per un'infinità di tempo l'orgasmo, costringendo il moro a supplicare per il perdono ed il sollievo. Derek non conosceva il motivo di quell'umore sempre più infastidito. Le uniche volte in cui non faceva da ombra a Stiles, erano quando il principe incontrava privatamente il padre, ma presto il mistero sarebbe stato risolto.

Stiles presenziò, con Derek al seguito, ad una delle tante riunioni con il padre e dei suoi consiglieri. Gli animi erano già tesi in aspettativa del possibile tracollo della situazione che inevitabilmente arrivò, quando il Re mise al corrente l'intero consiglio che presto avrebbe convocato le cinque principesse dei regni vicini perché facessero ufficialmente la conoscenza di suo figlio. Aggiungendo inoltre, che in non più di cinque mesi, l'erede avrebbe dovuto effettuare la sua scelta, se non voleva affrontare la costrizione di un matrimonio con la candidata stabilita dal consiglio, scelta su mere basi economiche. Il sovrano ormai da parecchio era scontento dell'atteggiamento del figlio. Da quando Stiles aveva preteso Derek come schiavo, sempre più spesso si domandava che stesse succedendo a suo figlio. Che fosse sempre stato un carattere egocentrico era ben noto al genitore, ma nell'ultimo periodo vedeva in lui sempre più atteggiamenti indecorosi per suo rango, per non parlare delle sempre più maldicenze che dilagavano in ogni corridoio del castello e del regno. Per mettere un freno all'erede e alla sempre maggiore preoccupazione che provava, aveva infine deciso di ordinargli di sposarsi, così da porre la parola fine a quella situazione.

 

Emessa quella sentenza, Stiles sbottò.  
«Sia ciò che ordinate, Altezza.Prenderò una dannata moglie, per il bene del regno e per il vostro orgoglio di padre. Vi dirò di più, non perdete tempo, per quel che cambia, farò il mio dovere fin in fondo. Se è per garantire a tutti un futuro prospero la scelta è una ed una soltanto. Sposerò Lydia Martin, la più ricca delle principesse dei regni vicini. Le minie red'oro di quel regno sono la sola cosa che conta giusto? Ed ora scusate se non mi trattengo per discutere i futili dettagli di un futuro che non posso scegliermi. Derek, andiamo!»  
Senza altre cerimonie e con passo deciso, Stiles uscì dal salone, lasciando dietro di se delle facce esasperate ed il Re, suo padre, livido per l'atteggiamento sfacciato del figlio.  
Stiles entrò nelle sue stanze a passo di carica, frantumando contro il muro la prima cosa capitatagli a tiro, Derek alle sue spalle pochi secondi dopo chiuse la pesante porta ma non ebbe il coraggio di muovere un solo passo di più. Il principe era furente.

Non che fosse un fulmine a ciel sereno la prospettiva di dover convolare a nozze, presto o tardi che fosse, Stiles ben sapeva che quello fosse il suo unico futuro. Ne era sempre stato conscio e per quanto non interessato al gentil sesso, fino a questo momento non lo aveva mai visto come un vero dramma. Ma ora nella sua vita c'era Derek e tutte le sue prospettive erano radicalmente cambiate. Ora conosceva il sesso ed il vero piacere di farlo con una persona che ti stimola e ti appaga. Per quanto possibile che la Principessa scelta non si rivelasse una colossale spina nel fianco come moglie, come diavolo avrebbe potuto scoparci insieme per generare un erede. Senza contare poi che l'avere una maledetta moglie tra i piedi avrebbe di certo influito nel suo rapporto con Derek, perché era imperativo che in nessun caso Stiles avrebbe mai e poi mai rinunciato a tenersi Derek ben vicino.

Un mese dopo, arrivò la notizia: Lydia Martin sarebbe presto partita per fare la conoscenza ufficiale del principe Stiles. La Regina sua madre, ne era molto entusiasta ed auspicava che dopo molti anni, in cui in passato i regni si erano anche scontrati in guerra, potessero finalmente unirsi e prosperare in avvenire grazie a questa unione.

Passò un secondo mese, e preceduta da sei carrozze ed uno stuolo di soldati, la principessa Lydia arrivò alle porte del castello.

Stiles,in piedi, alla destra del padre, guardò il lacchè avvicinarsi alla porta della carrozza come se lo avesse personalmente offeso a morte. Nulla era ancora stabilito o deciso nella realtà, ma Stiles, ben sapeva che nell'attimo in cui il piede di Lydia avesse toccato terra, il suo destino sarebbe stato segnato. Non c'era rimedio, non c'era soluzione, doveva sposarsi e sperava solo di aver fatto la scelta giusta puntando su Lydia.

Per quanto i regni fossero lontani tra loro ed estesi, in un modo o nell'altro, le voci e le dicerie arrivavano in ogni dove, se poi si trattavano di voci maligne od accusatorie, in men che non si dica arrivavano ai quattro angoli della terra. Per quanto suo padre avesse fatto in modo di accelerare il più possibile queste future nozze, che Stiles avesse atteggiamenti inopportuni con il suo schiavo sembrava essere una cosa di dominio pubblico nel loro regno,se queste voci fossero arrivate nei regni vicini, quale possibilità c'era che i sovrani rivali accordassero il loro permesso per quella unione? Quello di Stiles era un regno sì fiorente,ma senza eredi e quindi senza futuro assicurato, il rischio di una futura guerra per la supremazia era quasi inevitabile.

 

Sempre grazie alla dilagante curiosità dei popolani, il principe sapeva cosa poteva aspettarsi dalle cinque principesse. E tra tutte, Lydia non era solo quella con i forzieri più straripanti ma a tutti gli effetti quella che in un certo modo trovava più affine alla sua personalità.

Si sapeva per certo che Kate, aveva in se la stessa vena sadica del padre, maestra nell'attirare i favori degli uomini quasi quanto lo era nella caccia e nel combattimento. La pietà non era certo tra le sue doti . Non era nemmeno un segreto che invidiasse il fratello maggiore perché destinato per usanza a succedere al trono. Kate mal sopportava l'idea di sottostare ad un uomo per avere più potere o possedere un regno.

Decisamente più mite, ma incredibilmente egocentrica era la principessa Erica. Nei regni era ben risaputo che la donna aspirasse solo al titolo e alle attenzioni di chiunque le camminasse intorno.Nulla era paragonabile alla sua smania di voler essere chiamata Regina ed in più di un occasione non aveva fatto che tentare di circuire Stiles in passato, proprio per assicurarsi i suoi favori e dil futuro titolo.

Kira non sarebbe stata una scelta negativa. Stiles in passato aveva avuto modo di scambiarci delle parole, avevano trascorso insieme del tempo durante la visita che i suoi genitori avevano fatto nel regno di Stiles. La ragazza era molto solare e dall'indole calma e pacata. Il suo impaccio aveva in un certo modo divertito il principe, ma il regno di Kira non confinava con il suo ed in futuro governarli non sarebbe stato semplice ed in più correva voce che il principe Scott,presto Re di un altro regno la volesse come sua sposa.

Restava la principessa Malia, Il padre non l'aveva educata con il rigido cerimoniale di corte che vigeva in altri regni, la ragazza aveva la fama di una ribelle ed in un certo qual modo Stiles ne era sempre stato curioso. Ma il regno di Malia non aveva di certo le ricchezze degli altri e sapendo quale fosse il solo interesse di suo padre,Stiles non l'aveva mai davvero presa in considerazione.

Lydia,era la sola scelta possibile.

 

Stiles sentendosi i piedi come macigni, si avvicinò alla carrozza per aiutare la principessa a scendere. Il principe non la vedeva da che erano bambini, ma ora la bellissima e prosperosa dama che gli porgeva la mano, non aveva nulla che non appartenesse ad una donna. I suoi lunghi capelli rossi risplendevano sotto il sole di quella giornata ed il suo sguardo saputo andò subito a cercare quello di Stiles,mentre lentamente scendeva dalla carrozza.

Stiles rimase un secondo paralizzato nell'osservare la sua futura moglie. Lydia non era solamente molto bella, nei suoi occhi Stiles intravide qualcosa di famigliare, che per un solo attimo gli fece sussultare il cuore.

«Devo dire che siete molto cambiato in questi lunghi anni principe Stiles,o forse devo già iniziare a chiamarvi marito,fingere che il nostro futuro non sia già pianificato, per essere onesta con voi, mi irrita alquanto.»

Stiles si riscosse immediatamente alla frecciatina di Lydia, ma non poté infastidirsi al tono usato, perché lui stesso si sarebbe espresso in quella identica maniera.

«Che ne dite se per il momento ci limitassimo a chiamarci per nome, mi sembra un buon compromesso, non trovate?»

«E sia, Stiles. Sono in viaggio da tre giorni, evitiamo le cerimonie e scortatemi di grazia alle mie stanze, perché io possa rinfrescarmi e riprendermi, sono davvero esausta. Ve ne prego.»

«Come volete Lydia, avremmo tempo per prestarci alle scenette del cerimoniale per rabbonire la folla. Lasciatemi però dire che nonostante il lungo viaggio avete un aspetto divino principessa.»

«Molte cose mi sono giunte all'orecchio principe Stiles, che voi foste così lusinghiero mancava alla lista. Chissà, quanto c'è di vero nelle parole trasportate dal vento e dalle bocche curiose?»

«Credo mia principessa, che solo il tempo svelerà i nostri segreti e le nostre bugie, voi che ne dite?» Lo sguardo che si scambiarono fu di muta sfida. Le voci correvano di regno in regno e non solo Stiles aveva la fama macchiata di sospetti. Con quelle parole raggiunsero la scalinata all'ingresso del castello, dove il Re ed altri membri della corte attendevano. Entrambi fecero scorrere lo sguardo scandagliandole figure dei protagonisti inconsapevoli. Lydia osservò Derek studiandolo con occhi maliziosi, Stiles fissò la figura di Allison,la dama di compagnia della sua futura moglie, con un misto di curiosità e divertimento.

Passarono i giorni e tutto diventò... confuso.

Inaspettatamente Stiles e Lydia sembrarono godere davvero della reciproca compagnia,Stiles scoprì che conversare con la principessa, non solo era piacevole, ma era in un certo qual modo stimolante. Lydia era dotata di una mente brillante quanto la sua e nascondeva a fatica la sua grande intelligenza. Per le donne, seppure di alto rango, non era benvisto che perdessero tempo con l'istruzione più di quel che necessitava. Lydia invece, scoperto di non dover celare questo suolato a Stiles, non perse tempo a dimostrargli il suo quoziente intellettivo. In poche settimane divenne un abitudine per i due allontanarsi dal castello a cavallo, godendo della libertà di essere soli e sinceri. Se Allison, alle prolungate assenze della sua signora, non mostrava alcun disagio, Derek al contrario, sempre più spesso scattava con rabbia, chiuso nella stanza del suo padrone.Non mancava di lanciare sguardi di sufficienza alla futura Regina, e sempre più di frequente si sforzava di non apparire troppo servizievole nel muoversi attorno a Stiles. Era arrabbiato con se stesso, il principe non aveva di certo smesso di bramare il suo corpo né di fargli provare piacere, ma le occasioni per godere entrambi di quegli attimi, erano drasticamente diminuite con la presenza insistente della principessa. Derek si sentiva frustrato nel rendersi conto di essere geloso. Lui, che all'inizio di tutta quella storia avrebbe ucciso Stiles con le sue mani, se questo fosse bastato a rendergli la libertà. Ora che il principe era lì lì per sposarsi, forse avrebbe anche scelto di liberarlo e Derek avrebbe dovuto solo esserne felice, solo che questa ipotesi decisamente non lo faceva gioire. Rendersi conto che questa prospettiva lo seccava ed intristiva era un vero schiaffo al suo ego, ed ancora una volta siritrovò prigioniero di decisioni non sue. Stiles avrebbe deciso di sbarazzarsi di lui e Derek non avrebbe potuto farci un accidenti,solo maledire se stesso per essersi legato a quel principe viziato ed ingrato. Lui avrebbe avuto la sua bella Regina, con cui non sembrava attendere altro che convolare a giuste nozze, Derek invece sarebbe rimasto ancora una volta a lottare contro la rabbia! Tanto era il suo fastidio che ormai non passava giorno che Stiles dovesse riprenderlo e punirlo, cercando anche di capire come mai d'improvviso il suo schiavo fosse tornato a ribellarsi.

Quandosi trovavano nelle stanze del Principe, Derek, non rifiutava di succhiare l'uccello del suo padrone ogni qual volta Stiles glielo ordinasse, solo che era ben evidente che non ci mettesse più tutto il sentimento riservatogli in precedenza. Se negli ultimi tempi, Il moro si era offerto di frequente per essere scopato da Stiles,soprattutto ora che il principe godeva nel guardarlo negli occhi mentre lo possedeva e si compiaceva nel privarlo di quel bacio che il moro ancora cercava, Derek ora, non si sporgeva più cercando le labbra di Stiles. ad ogni occasione, fingendo indifferenza, faceva in modo di dare le spalle al Principe mentre lo penetrava, ricavandone solo affondi più violenti e morsi sulla nuca che inevitabilmente lo facevano capitolare. Derek non voleva specchiarsi negli occhi di Stiles mentre lo prendeva ancora una volta. Perché guardare in quelle profonde pozze ambrate, che presto o tardi gli sarebbero state sottratte, faceva male. Così tanto che Derek non lo avrebbe immaginato nemmeno se avesse vissuto altri cento anni. Rendersi conto infine di amare il suo Padrone era qualcosa di sconcertante,impossibile da accettare, inammissibile da credere ed ammettere,nemmeno se glielo avessero inciso sulla pelle.

Stiles iniziò a pensare che Derek, potesse essere geloso Il giorno in cui fracassò di proposito una preziosa caraffa, praticamente ai piedi di Lydia, quando il moro la vide avvicinarsi al suo orecchio per sussurrargli qualcosa. Lydia minimizzò l'accaduto, ma lo sguardo di Stiles verso Derek minacciò una vera punizione come non gli imponeva da tanto. Quella notte dopo mesi, Derek si ritrovò nuovamente con il sedere livido, solo che questa volta Stiles, non usò la propria mano per colpirlo, ma la stessa cintura del moro. I pantaloni calati a metà gamba, Derek subì sì, una più breve pena, rispetto al tempo in cui era stato percosso in precedenza, ma questa volta,Stiles alla vista del suo sedere completamente arrossato, si avventò dentro di lui con affondi violenti, mentre Derek era ancora appeso alla trave in mezzo alla stanza. Derek si morse per tutto il tempo l'interno della bocca. Questa volta non avrebbe invocato la pietà del suo Padrone, non gli avrebbe confessato di voler appartenere solo e soltanto a lui. A quale scopo, visto che presto o tardi, lo stesso principe avrebbe scelto di liberarsi di uno schiavo che non gli sarebbe servito più a nulla, una volta che si fosse sposato. Stiles ritenne un offesa che anche se al limite, Derek si imponesse di non venire per non dargli soddisfazione. Ma Stiles era abile e Derek, nulla poteva contro il fatto che ormai il suo corpo rispondesse sempre al volere del suo Padrone ed infine si ritrovò a schizzare il pavimento di seme, sentendo quello dentro di lui cominciare a colargli lungo le cosce. Stiles non lo liberò fino al mattino, solo dopo le sentite scuse, che Derek si strappò di malavoglia dalla bocca, poté godere del sollievo di restare sdraiato a dormire per qualche ora, maledicendo se stesso ed il suo dannato corpo, deboli entrambi.

Non mancarono altre vicende simili a queste. Il moro sembrò quasi impegnarsi nel rendere palese la sua gelosia e sottilmente,mancare di rispetto alla giovane principessa. Ad ogni nuovo piccolo affronto, Stiles sentiva gonfiarsi l'ego e non solo. Derek stava suo malgrado procedendo nella sola direzione in cui Stiles voleva condurlo. L'uomo avrebbe infine ammesso, di essere, cuore ed anima,legato solo e per sempre a Stiles. Per il principe non si trattava più di un semplice sfizio da togliersi, una rivalsa contro quel contadino, che non aveva fatto che sbattergli in faccia che, anche se principe, non poteva ottenere tutto ciò che voleva. Stiles avrebbe goduto nel fargli capire quanto avesse torto ed ora più che mai, spingeva per portalo sempre più al limite.

Derek rialzava la testa e Stiles non mancava di punirlo nel migliore e più estenuante dei modi. Il moro avrebbe finito con il cedere perché, Stiles mai avrebbe rinunciato al suo prezioso uomo, il cuore ed il corpo di Derek lo bramavano e lui non attendeva che questo perdonarglieli a sua volta. Stiles aveva un concetto suo dell'amore, ma sapeva amare e voleva che fosse Derek il solo destinatario del suo prezioso amore.

Lydia sarebbe stata sua moglie, ma la sua devozione imperitura, sarebbe appartenuta solo a Derek. Stiles aspettava solo il momento adatto permettere Derek di fronte a tutto questo. Dichiarargli che loro due si appartenevano a vicenda.

Inoltre,che Lydia fosse in definitiva, la scelta più consona per il futuro di entrambi, Stiles lo seppe con certezza, il giorno in cui decise di lasciare Derek in punizione e fare una lunga cavalcata nei boschi in totale solitudine. Nelle sue stanze, per un ora circa, si era dilettato nell'avvolgere il moro, con una corda ruvida. Inginocchiato al centro del letto, Derek non aveva grandi margini di movimento, e stare fermo, per lui era il solo modo di non torturasi da solo. Le braccia giunte in preghiera erano completamente avvolte dalla corda color beige, un'unica spirale tesa e perfetta lo ricopriva dai gomiti ai polsi, le corde passavano separatamente poi ai pali del baldacchino e tornavano ad avvolgere in perpendicolare le sue braccia. Le funi gli risalivano gli arti, avvolgendo le spalle disegnando un reticolo attorno al suo torace, che ad ogni respiro non faceva che sfregargli entrambi i capezzoli. Il principe poi, tirandole corde lo aveva costretto a posare gli avambracci contro il materasso, così da posizionarlo a carponi al centro del letto. Derek, credette che Stiles volesse scoparselo lì, in quel momento,ma il principe era in vena di punizioni e dopo averlo portato al giusto livello di eccitazione, gli avvolse l'intera lunghezza dell'uccello con le corde, non mancando di inserire anche i testicoli negli ultimi giri. Le corde passarono attorno alle anche e dopo altri passaggi, il corpo di Derek, fu infine in trappola. Carponi nel letto a gambe spalancate Derek iniziò a pregare perché quella nuova tortura non durasse troppe ore. Muoversi avrebbe significato procurarsi piacere e fastidio insieme, la minaccia poi, che Stiles gli sussurrò all'orecchio prima di uscire dalla stanza, lo auto convinse a voler in tutti i modi non cedere al bisogno di cercare sollievo quando lo vide uscire dalla camera.

Stiles lanciò il suo cavallo al galoppo appena oltrepassate le mura e si diresse verso uno dei suoi posti preferiti, la piccola radura con la cascata, dove lui stesso fece costruire un piccolo gazebo in pietra.Avrebbe goduto del silenzio e la pace di quel luogo per qualche ora pensando alle decisioni che sarebbe stato costretto a prendere.

Derekal sicuro nelle sue stanze, intento a consumarsi nel bisogno di sfogare il piacere e la sua futura moglie, impegnata con la sua dama di compagnia a passeggiare a cavallo nei dintorni del regno. Quello era il momento ideale per concedersi di pensare chiaramente al suo futuro.

Avanzò a gran velocità fino quasi a giungere alla radura, ma raggiuntala rallentò il suo cavallo, per non turbare con il rumore della corsa quel luogo di assoluta pace. A circa cento metri, quando già al suo orecchio arrivava il rumore della cascata, scese da cavallo e procedette a piedi.

Quello che scorse a pochi metri dalla radura lo fece bloccare sul posto, un istante dopo, incapace di spostare lo sguardo, un sorriso beffardo gli si aprì sul viso.

Al riparo, nascoste tra le colonne del gazebo, Lydia ed Allison erano intente ad esplorare le gioie di un orgasmo imminente, o almeno Lydia sembrava in procinto di esserne travolta. La sua ampia gonna sollevata fino alla vita, le gambe nude, divaricate e tremanti,trattenute dalle mani di Allison, e lì, dove si sarebbe dovuto scorgere il suo intimo, la testa corvina della sua dama, si muoveva a ritmo sostenuto. I gemiti sommessi di Lydia raggiunsero l'orecchio di Stiles, che come richiamato si avvicinò maggiormente, facendo però attenzione a non rivelare la sua presenza.

«Ally,sì... Dei, non ti fermare. La mia Allison! Sono... così vicina...sì!» Stiles vide la rossa gettare indietro il capo, accasciandosi poi ansimante contro la coperta stesa sopra il marmo. Le braccia abbandonate in posizione scomposta ed il petto che si muoveva veloce per i profondi respiri. Tra le sue gambe, Allison non smise di lambire l'intimo della sua principessa, ne aveva solo attenuato la velocità dei movimenti mentre le mani, languidamente le carezzavano le cosce. Gradualmente, la rossa riemerse dal torpore del piacere ed allungò il braccio fino a sfiorare, con la propria, una delle mani di Allison, un secondo dopo le loro dita furono teneramente intrecciate e le donne si scambiarono un sorriso innamorato.

Stiles prese la sua decisione, solo per divertimento, avanzò oltre il limitare della radura, lasciandosi alle spalle gli alberi che avevano, fino a quel momento, celato la sua presenza. La sua innata propensione a stuzzicare le persone lo spinse a voler mettere alla graticola Lydia. Chissà che si sarebbe inventatala principessa per giustificare quel comportamento? Questa era la domanda che gli vorticava curiosa nella testa e che lo spinse a voler agire.

«Quindi...»esordì Stiles, palesando la sua presenza e godendo del rossore violento che colorò le guance della mora, mentre rapidamente si sottraeva al suo sguardo spostandosi alle spalle della sua signora. Stiles non mancò di notare, come un braccio di Lydia, assecondò la fuga di Allison, ponendosi praticamente tra la donna ed il principe, come a volerla proteggere dalla reazioneche lui avrebbe potuto avere. «Vedo che non tutte le parti stipulate nel nostro contratto di matrimonio, saranno rispettate. Non avrò una moglie vergine e casta, dunque?!»

«Come se questo, non fosse un sospetto che vi ha sempre vagato nella mente,Stiles?» Non vi era una sola traccia di vergogna sul volto candido della principessa e questo stuzzicò maggiormente Stiles.

«Non posso darvi torto, mia signora. Vi confesso che ero oltremodo deluso,che in fine, la voce che vi voleva coinvolta in una, torbida e disdicevole, relazione carnale con la vostra dama, non fosse altroché questo... solo una voce. Ci sono volute molte settimane ma infine ho scoperto il vostro segreto, Lydia. »

«Ora credete di conoscermi, Principe? Avete scoperto il più grande dei miei misteri, quindi non vi è altro da dire, giusto? La decisione è vostra Principe, l'ultima parola è sempre stata nelle vostre mani,dopotutto. Se non mi vorrete come moglie, troverò un altro principe a cui le miniere del mio regno faranno gola. Da parte mia, per la sincerità e il rispetto che vi porto, posso solo giurarvi che... in nessun caso, permetterò che Allison sia allontanata dal mio servizio e che gli si possa nuocere per qualsivoglia ragione.»

«Principessa,non potrei mai farvi un torto simile.» Disse il principe con un sorriso saputo in volto, proseguendo poi...«Fate attenzione mie signore, pare che nuvole minacciose si stiano avvicinando e non vorrei che vi sorprendessero sulla strada del rientro. Non dovete in nessun caso mancare al banchetto di questa sera. Mia Lydia, mi aspetto che sediate al mio fianco in questa occasione, davanti ai dignitari giunti quest'oggi e che saranno ospiti alla cena. Mie signore.» Stiles si allungò a baciare una guancia di una perplessa Lydia e con un sorriso divertito, risalì a cavallo dirigendosi al castello. Sereno all'idea di aver preso infine la sua decisione.Ansioso anche, di raggiungere Derek, quello che aveva in serbo perlui al solo pensiero gli faceva correre il sangue di vena in vena, lo spettacolo fornitogli dalle due dame non aveva fatto che invogliarlo ancora di più.

Quella sera stessa, davanti al Re suo padre, ed una nutrita folla radunata per il banchetto, Stiles annunciò di voler sposare Lydia. E che la cerimonia si sarebbe svolta di lì ad una settimana.

La ragazza ne restò inizialmente sorpresa, nella grande stanza le congratulazioni ed il giubilo presto avvolsero tutti in quell'atmosfera gioviale quando lei acconsentì, solo uno, relegato al fondo della grande sala, vicino all'ingresso, era di umore diametralmente opposto.

Derek aveva appena sentito le parole che lo condannavano per una seconda volta, solo ad un diverso destino.

La serata proseguì con i festeggiamenti fino a notte fonda. Il padre di Stiles sembrava non fosse così felice da anni. La corte presente si esaltava e produceva nei più fantasiosi brindisi di prosperità per la coppia di futuri sovrani. Lydia, dopo un iniziale smarrimento, guardò verso la figura serafica di Stiles intento a scrutare Derek, con aria di chi avesse appena posizionato l'ultimo pezzo di un puzzle per decifrare l'uomo che sarebbe divenuto suo marito.

A notte inoltrata Stiles, dopo aver, come cerimoniale voleva, scortato Lydia alle sue stanze, si affrettò a raggiungere Derek nelle proprie. Non gli era sfuggito il suo umore tetro durato tutta la sera.

Quando oltrepassò le porte della sua camera lo vide ai piedi del letto,intento a stringere uno dei pali del baldacchino tra le mani, con l'intento forse di spezzarlo, se la vista non lo ingannava.

«Derek,che ti prende? Mi aspettavo che il mio schiavo fosse il primo a congratularsi a questa notizia. Non sei felice per il tuo Padrone?»

Derek non gli rispose, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

«Derek,lo sai bene che non mi piace ripetermi, che cosa mi stai nascondendo?»

Il silenzio fu la sola risposta.

«Bene,come vuoi tu. Lo sai cosa accadrà adesso. Muoviti e non farmi aspettare o questa volta non potrai sederti per mesi, schiavo!Credevo che ti fosse bastata la punizione di questa mattina? Per mia fortuna, adoro impartirti della disciplina» Stiles sempre più sospettava che ormai il moro fosse al punto di rottura definitivo. Lo osservò percorrere la stanza a capo chino fino al baule, dove vi erano riposte le catene che Stiles era solito usare per tenerlo fermo. Il moro le prese e non mutando il suo sguardo rabbioso, si mosse per spogliarsi e posizionarsi come fatto in precedenza quando il principe lo puniva.

Stiles gli si fece vicino e dopo aver imprigionato i polsi di Derek, lo costrinse a fissarlo negli occhi.

«Derek,lo sai che in un modo o nell'altro io avrò la verità. Sta a te decidere quanto dovrai penare prima di donarmela.»

Derek indurì maggiormente lo sguardo, sfidando apertamente il principe.

«Sia come vuoi, mio Prezioso, questa notte tutto sarà deciso. Sono stanco di attendere!»

Derek non capì, ovviamente, a cosa si riferissero le parole del principe,non ebbe modo di pensarci a lungo comunque, perché poco dopo Stiles prese a stuzzicargli entrambi i capezzoli torcendoli e pizzicandoli con le dita e con i denti. Con le mani percorse il corpo del moro con languida pazienza, non mancando di stringere la pelle ed i muscoli.La bocca sembrò essere insaziabile e baciò e leccò il collo di Derek, arrossando sempre più ad ogni passaggio, il percorso fatto.Il principe poi arrivò a sfiorargli l'uccello, tocchi leggeri che avevano il solo scopo di risvegliarlo, seppure con troppa lentezza. Derek lottò contro se stesso per imporre al suo corpo di non cedere,alle sapienti lusinghe di quelle mani, che troppo bene lo conoscevano. Masticò svariate imprecazioni per imporsi di non pregare il suo Padrone, né per avere il sollievo né per essere lasciato in pace. Derek ormai era perso nella sua stessa vita, si era smarrito nella sua stessa volontà. Ed odiava doverlo ammettere con se stesso, ma aveva bisogno di Stiles, si odiava per non voler smettere di appartenere ed amare un uomo che si riteneva il suo Padrone.

Stiles quella sera fu diverso con lui, gli elargì carezze mai donate prima.La sua bocca premeva in punti fino a quel giorno inesplorati. Derek ne era certo, Stiles godeva nel avvicinare sempre di più la bocca alla sua, ingannandolo ancora una volta con la labile possibilità di un bacio che non sarebbe arrivato. Il principe strofinò le labbra sul mento di Derek e percorse la sua guancia con la bocca dischiusa,mentre la punta della lingua, segnò un sentiero umido che poi ricondusse vicino alle labbra del moro, così vicino, tanto vicino da farlo quasi cedere. Così vicino da fare sempre più male poi, quandosi allontanava ancora una volta. All'ennesima finta Derek non trattenne uno sbuffo stizzito e voltò il capo, negandolo alle lusinghe di Stiles.

Il principe non esitò a riappropriarsi della posizione di poco prima,afferrando per i capelli il moro e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

«Derek, lo sai che non finirà fino alla tua resa, sei il mio cucciolo prezioso, ma devi sempre tenere a mente chi comanda tra noi due e chilo farà sempre.»

Era sempre più arduo non cedere alle manipolazioni del principe, che da qualche minuto aveva preso a massaggiare il suo cazzo con maggiore decisione. Derek si arrese all'impossibilità di trattenere il suo corpo. Tra le gambe la sua erezione già era tesa e dolorante. Lottò contro se stesso. Irritato dal suo stesso corpo che alla mercé delle sapienti mani di Stiles cedeva, sempre.  
Il suo principe conosceva le sue debolezze e giocava con maestria, stimolando non solo le sue zone ricettive, ma anche la sua mente innamorata ed arrendevole.

Si sentì al limite del suo controllo ormai labile. Non solo il trattamento di Stiles gli dava alla testa, ma il suo comportamento di quella notte, lo confondeva maggiormente. Stiles fu sfacciato come mai lo era stato in passato, premuroso tanto da fargli dolere il cuore al pensiero di doversi imporre di resistergli.   
«Vuoi che io insista? Derek, tu non puoi avere segreti con me, lo sai bene,ogni cosa di te deve appartenermi, la voglio per me e me soltanto.Non vuoi deludere il tuo Padrone vero?»

Stiles non gli concesse tregua, era giunto il momento che Derek rivelasse ciò che provava, doveva essere la sua stessa voce a metterlo davanti al fatto compiuto, o non avrebbe mai piegato il suo orgoglio ed iniziato ad amare Stiles con tutta la libertà che si meritavano entrambi. Derek doveva confessarlo, arrendersi, così che finalmente il principe potesse concedergli definitivamente tutto se stesso. Alla strenua resistenza del moro, Stiles decise di giocarsi il tutto per tutto per vincere quella lotta senza fine. Si denudò a sua volta,accostandosi al corpo di Derek con movenze calcolate. Strofinò il proprio corpo, contro quello dell'uomo con delicatezza ma precisione,mandando scariche di piacere ad entrambi. Gli girò attorno non mancando di disseminare l'ampia schiena di baci umidi e piccoli morsi possessivi. Quando gli fu nuovamente davanti, fissandolo prima negli occhi con uno sguardo risoluto, gli diede un piccolo morso al mento ispido, trascinando poi la bocca dischiusa lungo la linea della mandibola. Baciò l'angolo languidamente e discese lungo il collo,carezzando con le labbra la pelle che rabbrividiva al suo avanzare. Derek, al passaggio di quella bocca peccaminosa si sentì ardere,trovare un appiglio di lucidità, in quel mare di sensazioni fu una lotta ardua. Purtroppo per lui il peggio sarebbe arrivato solo dopo.

Stiles imperterrito proseguì lungo quel percorso di perdizione. Arrivato a lsuo petto seguì la linea della clavicola e con labbra esperte tornò a stuzzicare uno dei capezzoli. Discese lungo gli addominali,tracciando una linea umida che solleticò l'ombelico. Poi immergendolo sguardo ambrato, nel verde acceso degli occhi stupefatti di Derek,carezzò il sentiero dei peli scuri, che lo avrebbe portato all'uccello del moro, con la punta della lingua tesa.

Arrivato a lambire, con le labbra, l'attaccatura del cazzo congestionato di Derek, distolse lo sguardo puntandolo alla propria mano. Riallacciò i loro occhi, solo nell'istante in cui, due affusolate dita raggiunsero le proprie labbra. Quando quelle falangi penetrarono nella sua bocca, Derek capì cosa gli sarebbe accaduto poco dopo.

Il principe dopo aver inumidito le sue stesse dita, le fece scivolare sotto i testicoli del moro, iniziando da subito, a stimolare il suo perineo con passaggi cadenzati, mentre il suo viso s'immergeva nel folto nido di peluria scura del pube di Derek, proprio all'attaccatura della coscia, inspirando il forte odore che tanto amava. Massaggiò con le dita quel punto sensibile, spostandosi a dogni passaggio sempre più verso la sua apertura, iniziando a premere contro quell'anello teso che ad ogni pressione cedeva sempre più.Quando la prima falange gli scivolò all'interno, Derek non si trattenne dal gemere sommessamente. Quel principe diabolico sapeva come stordirlo, come procurargli piacere e trarne il suo vantaggio.Pochi istanti dopo le dita che si muovevano al suo interno furono due e quando Stiles le piegò sapendo dove andare a premere, Derek semplicemente cedette allo sforzo di trattenersi. Dalla sua bocca uscirono, sempre di più, gemiti sfiatati ed urlati, il suo corpo iniziò a seguire i movimenti imposti da quelle dita, cercando di trovare un sollievo che, poteva giurarlo, Stiles non gli avrebbe concesso previo la sua confessione. Una parte di lui si sentì pronta a cedere, a voler confessare tutto al suo Padrone, ma il suo malconcio orgoglio lottò per dire la sua. Perché avrebbe dovuto concedere anche questo alla persona che tanto lo aveva vessato in questi ultimi mesi. Perché dargli la soddisfazione di confessargli il suo amore, che mai sarebbe stato corrisposto? Derek lottò con i suoi pensieri e lottò con le mille sensazioni che sembrava volessero travolgerlo. Ma non era il solo stanco di vivere e sopravvivere aduna situazione che appariva in uno stallo disperato. Stiles attendeva un solo segnale per liberare entrambi e Derek glielo fornì un istante dopo.

Il moro trovando un briciolo di lucidità nella rabbia e nella frustrazione riportò lo sguardo verso Stiles rivolgendogli la sola domanda a cui non avrebbe forse mai avuto risposta.

«Perché mi fate questo? Perché dovrei compiacervi ancora?»

Stiles,inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, gli sorrise beffardamente e non esitò a rispondere rivelando solo ciò che gli serviva allo scopo.

«Perché tu mi appartieni Derek, non lo puoi negare e non puoi mentire dicendo che non è esattamente ciò che vuoi.» Derek serrò la mascella a quella risposta, perché Stiles non mentiva. Aveva detto il vero e Derek ne era ben consapevole, ma questo non significava che non lo facesse comunque infuriare. Ma Stiles non attese conferme e non indugiò a fornirgli altre ragioni, prendendo a schiaffi l'ego ormai instabile del moro.

«Tu sei mio Derek. Sai di voler essere il mio solo prezioso interesse,vero?» Le dita nel suo culo premettero ancora una volta contro la prostata sovra stimolata, strappandogli un miagolio disperato.

«Puoi lottare contro la ragione quanto vuoi mio cucciolo, ma non puoi nascondere i tuoi pensieri al tuo Padrone. Io ti conosco Derek.» Un terzo dito si insinuò nel suo buco.

«Io ti ho scelto, ma tu mi hai voluto prima ancora di rendertene conto.»La mano libera del principe gli accarezzò una coscia in risalita,andando poi a circondare la base del suo membro teso, facendogli inclinare all'indietro la testa per la sensazione trascinante.

«Io conosco i tuoi pensieri Derek, so cosa vuoi nel profondo. Come so che vedermi inginocchiato ai tuoi piedi ti fa correre il sangue violentemente nelle vene. Quante volte hai immaginato di tenermi così? Di guardami dall'alto ed impormi di darti piacere? Il tuo Principe, il tuo Padrone che assapora il tuo corpo e gode nel vedere quanto piacere riesce a donarti. Non negarlo Derek. Guarda cosa è disposto a fare per te, il tuo Padrone.» Sotto lo sguardo attonito di Derek, Stiles non perdendo di vista gli occhi oscurati dal piacere del moro, avvicinò le labbra alla cappella arrossata. La lingua passò lenta su quella superficie sensibile e senza dare il tempo a Derek di assorbire appieno quella sensazione, con un solo gesto l i nglobò nella bocca succhiandola avidamente. Derek imprecò sonoramente costringendosi a non spingersi con forza in quell'antro umido e bollente. La bocca di Stiles era piccola e perfetta, riuscire ad imporre ai propri fianchi di non muoversi, per Derek, fu l'ennesima lotta.

Stiles sembrò implacabile, in un paio di minuti l'intera erezione di Derek gli scomparì tra le labbra, per il moro, la visione di quel perfetto arco di cupido, deformato e teso dal proprio uccello, gli fece perdere la ragione. Iniziò a strattonare le catene cercando di sottrarsi a quella tortura meravigliosa. Imponendosi di trovare la salvezza da quella sevizia che lo avrebbe fatto cedere nel più misero dei modi.

Il suo cazzo nella bocca del Principe e le sue abili dita nella sua apertura allargata, lo condussero infine alla resa, ma non lo avrebbe fatto in catene.

Alla rivolta del moro Stiles si sottrasse, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo sperando che fosse in fine giunto il momento atteso.

«Basta,ve ne prego. Basta! Avete vinto, avrete la mia confessione, ma liberatemi da queste catene.» Derek si dimenò, strattonando i ferri della sua prigionia, tanto da far affrettare Stiles a liberarlo velocemente, per il timore che potesse ferirsi.

Appena libero, tremante ed esausto si ritrasse dalle mani del Principe,indietreggiando verso la parete per sfuggire alle mani di Stiles.

Il principe lo lasciò respirare per un minuto, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di cedere e concedergli pace, fino a quando quella situazione non si fosse infine risolta.

«Avanti parla Derek, mi devi una confessione. Non perdiamo altro tempo.»

«Perché?Cosa volete strapparmi ancora? Di cos'altro mi volete privare? Io non vi devo niente, non sono nulla per voi. Solo uno schiavo di cui vi dimenticherete in fretta quando avrete raggiunto l'altare! Tra sette giorni le vostre carezze saranno per un'altra persona e non posso sopportarlo! Ecco la mia umiliante confessione!» Gridò a pieni polmoni il moro, esausto per le erotiche torture inflitte al suo corpo e per la stretta violenta che gli appesantiva il cuore. Derek si ripeté per l'ennesima volta d'essere stato uno stupido idiota nel rendersi così debole al giogo del Principe. Si era lascito coinvolgere, si era lasciato ingannare da parole mirate e false lusinghe, ora cosa gli sarebbe rimasto? Uno stupido cuore spezzato e l'onta d'essere stato ridicolizzato in tutto il regno. Lo schiavo usato per i giochi di un Padrone perverso, questo si sarebbe detto sul suo conto negli anni avvenire. Ma la sua reputazione poco gli interessava. Avrebbe accettato mille offese, se solo gli fosse stato concesso di ricevere in cambio solo un decimo dell'amore che provava per il suo principe. Ma non sarebbe accaduto, e questo gli faceva più male di tutte le percosse e sevizie inflitte fino ad ora dalle mani del suo Padrone.

«É questo che volevate? Vi ho dato tutto ciò che sono, non lo capite che io vi amo, avete il mio amore, è questo che volevate ottenere per dichiararvi vincitore? È vostro etra pochi giorni a me non resterà nulla. Sono uno schiavo che non potrà più servirvi, mi avete costretto a cedervi il mio cuore,mille volte vi ho ripetuto di appartenervi e di non volere altro tocco se non il vostro. Perché mi avete fatto questo? Sette giorni e per voi non varrò più niente ed invece voi mi siete entrato nella testa, siete sotto la mia pelle, vi ho permesso di essere il calore che scalda il mio sangue.Continuate a chiamarmi schiavo e non fate che uccidermi, mi odio nel pensare che morirei per voi, cosa mi avete fatto? Cos'altro volete da me? Ripagate almeno la mia devozione ed il mio amore rendendomi la libertà, in ogni caso, fra sette giorni, sarete corpo ed anima nelle mani di un'altra persona, vi chiedo clemenza. O meglio ancora, vi chiedo pietà, toglietemi la vita perché io non possa vivere un giorno lontano da voi, sarò vostro anche nella morte, fedele fino al mio ultimo respiro. Non concedetemi di vivere il giorno in cui non mi rivolgerete più questo sguardo, di dover sopravvivere alle ore di alba e tramonto senza sentire le vostre mani che mi sfiorano, questa è la mia sola preghiera. Come vivrò domani senza di voi?»  
«Mio prezioso Derek, mio Derek... ora, domani, o fra un anno, avrai questo e nessuno oserà privartene. È da così tanto che aspettavo questo momento.» Stiles gli si avvicinò, sollevando lentamente le mani fino al volto di Derek, che intimorito e sospettoso si addossò maggiormente al muro, il principe in punta di dita carezzò le sue labbra tremanti, avvolgendo poi il viso con quelle incantevoli dita, fino ad incorniciarlo e trattenerlo. Il petto si adagiò contro quello prominente del moro e senza esitare Stiles si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere con la bocca le labbra di Derek. Catturò in un bacio languido quella carne tremante, fermandola con la sua decisione. Vi riversò con delicatezza e passione ogni cosa provasse per quell'uomo, che contro ogni premessa, era diventato la sola cosa a cui tenesse, l'unica cosa che contasse davvero oggi per lui.  
Aspettava di baciare Derek da quasi una vita intera, sebbene avesse realizzato solo di recente che questo desiderio non fosse dettato solo dalla lussuria. Ma voleva di più, necessitava del suo amore, totale ed incondizionato. Ora il suo Derek era lì, con la sola pretesa di volerlo amare pregando di non essere mai abbandonato. Stiles in quel bacio cercò di trasmettergli ben chiaro il messaggio.  
Derek era suo, niente avrebbe mai cambiato questo dato di fatto. Stiles non lo avrebbe mai permesso. Nulla nel loro futuro li avrebbe sparati, nemmeno un matrimonio imposto avrebbe potuto tenere lontano Stiles, da ciò che gli apparteneva ed aveva infine conquistato. Il principe si impose di dimostrargli tutto questo e mille cose in più. Avvolse le braccia al collo di Derek, pregando che il moro recepisse il messaggio. Ora non era più il suo schiavo,incatenato ad un obbedienza cieca e determinata. Derek si era guadagnato l'amore del suo Principe e in amore ci si doveva sentire liberi di muoversi per cercare ciò che si desidera. Il suo Derek ancora una volta fece esattamente la cosa giusta, dopo un solo secondo di smarrimento, circondò con le braccia il busto del principe, stringendoselo contro con tanta risolutezza da commuoverlo.Le grandi mani del moro premevano sulla muscolatura della schiena esile, trattenendo il principe in una gabbia di carne e calore,dolcezza e passione, mentre il loro bacio si faceva più profondo e disperato.

Derek sembrò intrappolato all'interno di una corrente di esaltazione che gli impedì di riemergere e fermarsi. Ricambiò il bacio del suo Principe assaporando quelle labbra che, fino a poco prima, gli erano proibite. Dischiuse la bocca catturando tra le proprie le labbra di Stiles, massaggiandole e succhiandole come se non farlo potesse causargli dolore. Quando sentì la lingua del principe, sfiorare la propria credette di svenire per la realizzazione di cosa stesse accadendo davvero. Stiles gli stava dimostrando che non solo, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato, ma da sempre non desiderava altri che lui, dal primo giorno non voleva altri che Derek nella sua vita. Il moro assecondò il volere dell'uomo che ormai era inutile negare, amava più della sua stessa vita, cercò la lingua del principe, accarezzandola ed inseguendola, mentre le mani ormai non facevano che saggiare ogni curva del corpo del giovane tra le sue braccia.

Si baciarono a lungo, addossati al muro, fino quasi a rimanere senz'aria nei polmoni. Stravolti come mai prima, non riuscivano a resistere dal tenere le labbra separate per più di qualche secondo. Derek per tutto il tempo si fidò delle proprie mani, ancorate al corpo di Stiles, per convincersi che tutto quello stesse davvero accadendo,perché neanche per un solo istante riuscì ad aprire gli occhi per trovarne la conferma. Troppo spaventato alla possibilità che nulla fosse, se non un sogno infidamente troppo vivido. Solo le parole di Stiles lo richiamarono alla realtà.

«Derek,mio Derek. Da una vita attendevo questo e non sapevo di volerlo. Ma ora sei qui, siamo qui e niente potrà cambiare questo, niente potrà cambiare ciò che siamo.»

«Padrone...»Iniziò Derek, volendo chiedere e giurare nemmeno lui sapeva cosa, ma Stiles lo interruppe subito.

«No,nessun "Padrone", non più, mio prezioso. Sarò il tuo Principe fuori da queste stanze, ma protetti da queste mura, io sono tuo ora,appartengo a te nella stessa misura in cui tu sei mio. Pronuncia il mio nome, mio prezioso e rivendica ciò che è tuo da oggi.»

«Il mio Principe, S... Stiles... i... il mio Stiles.» Incapace di trattenersi oltre, al sentire il proprio nome uscire dalla bocca di Derek, e vedere sul suo viso comparire un timido sorriso, Stiles non esitò ad impossessarsi delle labbra del moro. Una parte di se stesso si maledì per la stupidità di essersi imposto di attendere tanto, per saggiare quel pezzo di paradiso, ma lo calmò soltanto il pensiero che, se non avesse agito in tal maniera, forse,gli Dei non vogliano, Derek non avrebbe infine ceduto al suo orgoglio. Non avrebbe permesso a sé stesso di concedere tutto al suo Principe. Ma questo fu un pensiero lontano, la ragione e la coscienza di Stiles ora, erano invase e guidate solo dal bisogno di sentire Derek. Intorno a lui e, finalmente, dentro di sé.

Senza sciogliere quell'abbraccio confortante e passionale, lentamente indietreggiò, conducendo con sé Derek per raggiungere il letto chetante volte avevano condiviso e che da oggi sarebbe stato sempre loro.

Si sdraiarono sui fianchi, uno di fronte all'altro, non smettendo neanche per un istante di baciarsi.

«Il mio Derek, il mio bellissimo e prezioso Derek. » Gli disse a fior di labbra il principe indietreggiando leggermente per specchiarsi negli occhi lucidi dell'uomo che gli stava di fronte.

«Il mio Stiles, siete mio, ed io sono vostro.»

«Si,mio prezioso, ora e sempre.»

Stiles prese una mano di Derek e senza smettere di sorridergli, si portò le dita alla bocca. Ne succhiò tre, avvolgendole con la lingua ed inumidendole a dovere. Senza esitare e non distogliendo mai lo sguardo, guidò la mano del moro tra le proprie cosce, sollevò una gamba uncinandola ai fianchi dell'uomo per concedergli maggiore accesso e fece arrivare le dita umide alla soglia della sua apertura.

«Derek,ricordi che ti ho detto che solo tu avresti avuto accesso alla parte più privata del mio corpo? Beh, mio adorato, non ti mentivo. Tu sarai la sola persona che entrerà nel mio corpo e attendevo questo momento da tanto, mio amato.» Derek incapace di reggere all'orgoglio provato a quella rivelazione, sorrise di rimando al suo principe e riprese a baciarlo con foga rinnovata. Stiles sotto il suo assedio godeva delle iniziative intraprese dal suo uomo. Derek gli saccheggiava la bocca con erotica passione non celando il bisogno che lo guidava. Discese lungo il suo corpo niveo, baciando il percorso che in breve lo condusse alla sua erezione. Lo prese in bocca succhiando avidamente il suo principe con devozione ritrovata. In breve Stiles sotto di lui si lasciò trasportare dal piacere, infilando le dita tra le ciocche corvine di Derek guidandone i movimenti. Ma Stiles da tempo attendeva molto di più, il bisogno di provare la sensazione che gli avrebbe regalato il grosso uccello di Derek, che si muoveva nel suo buco, aveva la precedenza anche sulla meravigliosa tortura che il moro gli stava riservando.

«Derek, non farmi aspettare ancora, mio Prezioso. Voglio sentirti dentro, ne ho bisogno.»

Derek rilasciò l'uccello gonfio del suo principe e scese oltre la sua vista, andando a lambire con la bocca la sua apertura. Agganciò il retro delle ginocchia di Stiles e le sollevò per darsi un maggiore accesso. La lingua lavorò febbrile, bagnando e spingendo in quello stretto anello. Con delicatezza inserì un primo dito, allargando maggiormente quel varco intimo e già umido di saliva. Il corpo del giovane principe sembrò non attendere altro da tempo, una, due, tre ed infine quattro dita scivolarono in lui senza troppa difficoltà,come se il suo corpo fosse spinto a cedere alle sole mani del moro. Derek le mosse languidamente, facendole scorrere con estrema attenzione. Cercò di rimembrare le movenze del suo principe, intento ad eseguire la stesa procedura nel suo corpo e quando, sotto di lui,Stiles arcuò la schiena con un gemito urlato seppe di aver trovato il punto giusto.

«Dei, Derek, ti prego, fa... fallo ancora. Mai avevo provato tanto piacere.» Questo era un ordine che Derek fu ben lieto di eseguire.L'espressione rapita dal piacere di Stiles, era una delle cose più affascinanti a cui il moro avesse mai assistito. Fare in modo di rivederla era in primo luogo un piacere suo.

Sentendosi ormai quasi al limite e pronto per accogliere Derek, Stiles lo pregò nuovamente di apprestarsi ad entrargli dentro, perché ormai non era più in grado di aspettare. Allungò le braccia in un muto invito che Derek accolse subito. Il moro un secondo dopo lo sovrastò e riprese a baciarlo, mentre le braccia del principe lo trattenevano per un fianco e tra i capelli. Stiles sentì la punta bollente dell'uccello di Derek premere contro l'apertura, cercando di forzarla. Il moro era davvero grosso, molto più del principe e nonostante la preparazione Stiles sperò di non provare troppo dolore.

Non fu una cosa semplice e rapida, ma Derek dimostrò la massima cautela nello spingersi in quell'aderente cavità, riuscendo a non procurare un eccessivo dolore al suo principe. Quando fu completamente affondato in lui, restò immobile, attendendo che gli occhi dorati diStiles, tornassero ad aprirsi e guardarlo. Restare immobili in quella morsa stordente fu uno sforzo immenso, ma Derek non voleva in nessun modo procurare un dolore al suo, finalmente suo, principe.

Quando Stiles riaprì gli occhi, assorbito il dolore, non esitò a cercare quelli dell'uomo sopra di lui e sembrò così piccolo agli occhi di Derek quando gli disse, stupendolo...

«Mio Derek, potrai mai perdonarmi per averti inflitto così tanto dolore quando ti ho fatto mio per la prima volta? Ero così arrabbiato mio Prezioso, così geloso. Non avrei dovuto farti tanto male, tu invece sei stato così paziente e premuroso con me, ora. Non avrei dovuto...io ...» Ma Derek non lo lasciò finire quella frase, Stiles quel giorno gli stava curando le mille ferite, che senza dubbio,avrebbe infine dimenticato. Riprese solo a baciarlo, con maggiore trasporto ancora, in pochi secondi il principe iniziò a seguire la sua lingua che gli assaporava la bocca e senza rendersene conto cominciò a muovere il bacino cercando la pressione che gli avrebbe portato il piacere, dando così a Derek il via libera per iniziare a muoversi nel suo corpo.

Sentire il principe spingersi contro di lui, cercando e rincorrendo un estasi che solo lui era in grado di dargli, scaldò in un certo modo l'animo di Derek. Realizzare quanto il corpo sotto il suo, sembrasse essere fatto apposta per accogliere solo il suo cazzo e calzarlo alla perfezione lo inorgoglì. Stiles si muoveva assecondando ogni sua spinta come comandato dal suo stesso volere. Collegati ed infine fusi in un unico pensiero comune, si lasciarono entrambi trasportare in quella spirale di piacere soverchiante. Non solo i loro corpi si muovevano con coordinata eleganza, ogni movimento dell'uno pareva dettato dal pensiero dell'altro, finendo per incontrarsi nel momento perfetto. Le loro labbra si univano in baci umidi e passionali, le dita delle loro mani si cercavano ed incontravano come al contatto di uno specchio, sincronizzati e bisognosi.

Derek all'ennesimo bacio, perse definitivamente ogni controllo, afferrando a piene mani la libertà che infine gli era stata concessa.

«Voglio venirvi dentro Stiles, come voi avete fatto con me, voglio che portiate la mia essenza nel vostro profondo, nello stesso modo in cui voi mi avete marchiato, voglio che siate mio, voglio sentire il mio odore in voi.» I suoi pensieri, senza più l'argine della cieca obbedienza, diventarono parole sussurrate all'orecchio del principe.

«Tutto ciò che vuoi mio Prezioso, sono tuo. Mi stai facendo sentire così bene mio adorato, Vorrei che non smettessi mai.» Ma purtroppo la cosa non era possibile. Derek per quanto resistente non avrebbe potuto reggere per molto ancora, complici anche le molte sollecitazioni ricevute in precedenza.

Sentendosi sempre più vicino al culmine prese nella mano il cazzo eretto del principe, iniziando a pomparlo al ritmo delle sue spinte. Godere dell'immagine di Stiles, con le braccia gettate all'indietro, le mani premute contro la testiera del letto, per avere un appoggio per spingersi contro il bacino di Derek, era oltremodo esaltante come spettacolo. Ad ogni affondo, i suoni della loro pelle umida che impattava riempirono le orecchie di entrambi, il grosso uccello di Derek che faticava a reimmergersi in quello stretto canale,nonostante vi fosse passato più volte, produceva ad ogni avanzata un accento dal rumore umido, subito seguito dallo schiocco deciso dei testicoli che sbattevano contro le natiche di Stiles.

Non sarebbero potuti durare ancora molto ed ai gemiti accorati del principe, Derek sancì la loro resa. Prese a spingersi con maggiore foga, affondando nel culo di Stiles fino alla base, nel suo pugno l'uccello arrossato del principe gocciolava liquido biancastro già da un pezzo, ma quando le iridi smeraldine di Derek, si immersero nello sguardo sottostante, non vi fu per lui bisogno di chiedere, non ci fu bisogno di permessi e concessioni.

Vennero all'unisono. Derek si riversò all'interno di Stiles in pesanti getti, che da subito iniziarono a colare all'esterno, mentre ancora lui si muoveva rincorrendo l'esaltante sensazione dell'orgasmo,prolungata dalle continue contrazioni dell'ano che ancora lo imprigionava. Stiles gettò in dietro la testa piegando la schiena formando un arco perfetto e rilasciando un gemito urlato, mentre dal suo cazzo, schizzi di bianco piacere si disperdevano infine lungo il suo torace. Esausti, entrambi, si cercarono ancora una volta, le mani del principe si allungarono alla ricerca delle forti spalle del moro e Derek, con l'animo risanato, andò alla ricerca di quella bocca che ancora non era sazio di baciare.

Si assaporarono ancora, con tenui tocchi e respiri profondi fino a quando la stanchezza non li costrinse a cedere. Si addormentarono così, Stiles carezzando la nuca del suo prezioso Derek, che teneva il viso contro il collo del principe, ed il moro ancora sprofondato e duro nell'apertura di Stiles, abbandonato in una posa scomposta t rale sue gambe.

La mattina seguente, immersi nella grande vasca si unirono ancora una volta. Da quando Stiles ha permesso al suo, non più schiavo, di scoparlo, è come se lo avesse intrappolato per sempre in una spirale intensa di voglia e bisogno che non lo rilascia mai. Derek sotto le mani del suo principe aveva provato ondate di piacere indescrivibili, ma muoversi dentro il suo corpo lo ha letteralmente stregato.

L'acqua calda e profumata li trattiene in quell'estasi che in fretta li ha colti. Stiles si sentiva trasportare alla deriva da ogni affondo del moro. Non aveva nessun interesse a resistergli e pregava solo che ancora una volta, lo potesse condurre oltre il limitare di un paradiso che non smetteva di invocare.

Derek si spingeva inesorabile, sprofondando in lui come se ne andasse dell asua vita, ogni volta era come perdersi e ritrovarsi. Rincontrare quel pezzo di te stesso che credevi perduto, lo cerchi e lo brami, ricordando solo in quel momento che non ti è mai appartenuto, ma è sempre stato parte di un'altra persona che finalmente puoi toccare. Ed è questo che il principe è per lui, da sempre.

Stiles ansimava di piacere, dalle sue labbra quei sospiri adoranti lo cullavano come se fossero una musica. Sembrava che stesse cantando solo per elogiarlo ed incitarlo.

Ancora delle volte, gli sembrava strano rendersi conto di quanto Stiles, il suo potente e minaccioso Padrone, sembrasse piccolo e fragile tra le sue braccia. Ora che il principe gli era sdraiato contro, dandogli le spalle mentre sono adagiati nella vasca, Derek solo trattenendolo per le anche, può spostarlo a suo piacimento senza sforzo. Ma sa bene cosa piace a Stiles.

Lo tiene inchiodato sopra il proprio bacino, mentre con cadenze regolari solleva i fianchi per immergersi completamente, più a fondo, ancora di più, fino a quando il suo principe non getta indietro la testa perso nelle scariche di piacere che il suo Derek gli fa provare.

Il moro è una presenza dilagante. Stiles lo sente ovunque. La sua prostata è talmente tanto sollecitata che non gli concede pause tra una scarica di piacere e l'altra, una delle grandi mani del moro, gli sta stuzzicando il glande trattenendolo in una soffocante presa. Quando Derek si avvicina per lasciargli una serie di baci sul collo, Stiles rilascia come sempre dei miagolii disperati, quando sente la lingua risalirgli bruciante dalla spalla all'orecchio semplicemente va oltre. Precipita in un abisso fatto di calore ed elettricità che gli ferma l'aria nei polmoni togliendogli anche la vista. Viene nella mano che lo strige, mentre quelle dolci labbra gli ripetono all'orecchio quanto sia magnifico e glorioso in questo frangente. Stiles si svuota facendo scattare i fianchi e nel torpore di quel piacere ardente si sente felice come mai prima.

Derek si muove lento, non volendo turbare l'estasi del suo principe,godendo del potere che gli ha ceduto e del privilegio di averlo tra le sue braccia. Così arrendevole, così fragile ed esposto. Lo sente contrarsi attorno al suo cazzo, segno che ancora il piacere stordente non lo ha abbandonato. Si ritrae e poi rialza i fianchi con flemmatica indolenza, scorrendo in quel canale ancora così stretto.La sua mano destra ancora circonda l'erezione del principe in un massaggio delicato. Derek non resiste e torna a baciare il collo del suo principe che tiene la testa abbandonata contro la sua spalla.Passa la lingua in cerchi precisi, assaporando la pelle bianca di Stiles, preme le labbra assaggiando quell'epidermide non più proibita. Percorre la strada, un bacio dopo l'altro, verso la guancia, desideroso di vezzeggiare il sentiero tracciato dalla fila di scuri nei, che lo avrebbero condotto infine alla bocca di Stiles. Non smetterebbe mai di baciarlo ora che gli è concesso e segretamente sorride al pensiero che Stiles, nemmeno una volta si sia mai sottratto alla sua bocca.

«Prezioso e perfetto il mio Derek. Sei stato incredibile ancora una volta. Non potrò mai privarmi di tanto piacere. Non permetterò che mi sia tolta tanta goduria.»

«Vostro,sempre e per sempre, mio Stiles.»

«Si, mio devoto e adorato. Ora sarò io a prendermi cura di te, Derek. Perché sono tuo, quanto tu mi appartieni, perché il tuo piacere sarà il mio.» Stiles con quelle parole, si sfilò l'uccello eretto dal posteriore e dopo essersi voltato, lo prese in mano, iniziando subito a massaggiarlo con rapidi movimenti, godendo della vista di Derek che precipitava sempre più velocemente nella solita spirale di piacere, mentre il principe, non fermando la mano iniziò a disseminargli di baci il petto.

«Derek, siediti sul bordo della vasca, voglio assaggiarti ancora, mio prezioso.» Derek intontito dal piacere che lo attanagliava, eseguì l'ordine posizionandosi seduto sul largo bordo della vasca, la schiena poggiata contro la parete e lo sguardo mirato in basso.

Tra le sue gambe, Stiles si avvicinò maggiormente, prendendo l'uccello del moro con entrambe le mani massaggiandolo per qualche secondo, le fece poi scorrere entrambe fino alla base e quando l'intera superficie dell'uccello fu visibile, si accostò alla punta con le labbra. L'arco di cupido, rosso e gonfio per i baci, carezzò la punta liscia, strappando il primo sibilo al moro. Come fatto la sera precedente in poche suzioni, Stiles lo prese tutto nella bocca arrivando a sfiorare con la punta del naso i peli del pube. Succhiò e leccò con tale frenesia da ricordare un assetato nel deserto,intento ad assorbire ogni singola goccia d'acqua trovata per miracolo. Per Derek guardare nuovamente quella scena, in una manciata di minuti bastò a farlo arrivare al culmine. Poggiò una mano sulla guancia del suo principe, per avvertirlo dell'inevitabile, ma Stiles risoluto, gli rispose solo allacciando gli occhi ai suoi ed iniziando a massaggiargli con entrambe le mani i pesanti testicoli.

Fu troppo.   
Ritraendosi, Stiles, stringendo le labbra attorno a quell'asta bollente, sentì i primi fiotti colpirgli il palato ed i successivi riempirgli la bocca. Riuscì ad inghiottirne una buona dose, ma parte del liquido iniziò a colare ai lati, mentre sorrideva in risposta allo sguardo stravolto di piacere di Derek, che morbidamente si lasciava scivolare all'interno della vasca per raggiungerlo.

«Derek,il tuo sapore è buonissimo.»

«Non credo possa essere migliore del vostro, Stiles.»

«Assaggiati e vedrai se dico il falso.» gli sorrise sfidandolo il principe. Derek con lo stesso ghigno stampato sul viso gli si avvicinò maggiormente, strofinò il naso lungo il collo di Stiles, risalendo fino a lambire il mento con le labbra, si spostò di poco a destra,sporgendo il labbro e la punta della lingua per catturare la traccia del suo stesso sperma dal volto di fronte a lui. Ne assaporò il gusto a lungo ma riportando lo sguardo in quello di Stiles, iniziò a negare muovendo la testa a destra e sinistra.

«Mi spiace contraddirvi, ma è il vostro il sapore più dolce.»

«Tu dici eh? Vediamo.» Stiles prese la mano destra di Derek che ancora portava le tracce del suo seme e la guidò alla propria bocca,assaggiandosi lentamente lungo quelle forti dita.

«Mh,credo che non si possa stabilire un vincitore, ma forse so qual'è la soluzione. Credo che ancora una volta, noi insieme, sia la sola risposta giusta.» Stiles si allungò per catturare le labbra dell'uomo in un bacio divertito, giocando con la lingua a rincorrere il sapore nella bocca dell'altro, lasciando che Derek lo assaporasse ancora una volta, gustando entrambi il loro sapore fuso insieme.

«Si,buonissimi.» Sussurrò il moro contro le sue labbra.

Passarono l'intera settimana avvolti in un bozzolo di lussuria, scopandosi l'un l'altro con la libertà che si erano infine guadagnati. Quasi non misero piede fuori dalle stanze del principe, ed in quelle poche occasioni, non appena si richiudevano la porta alle spalle, non perdevano tempo nemmeno ad arrivare al letto, prima di gettarsi uno tra le braccia dell'altro.

L'ultima sera, quella prima del giorno delle nozze, Derek non era del suo umore migliore. Stiles passò interi minuti, mentre era sepolto in lui, a ripetergli che nessuna rossa formosa avrebbe mai preso il suo posto nel suo cuore. Dalle sue labbra uscirono le migliori lodi avesse mai elargito al moro, una cantilena di promesse sussurrate lungo tutta la schiena che si arcuava ai suoi tocchi, mentre il principe la disseminava di baci bisognosi e languidi, affondando dentro di lui con dolcezza ad ogni giuramento emesso.

Alcune ore dopo, fu il turno di Derek di perdersi in quel corpo perfetto.

Sdraiato sopra al suo principe, un braccio sotto la testa del ragazzo e la mano affondata tra i capelli e l'altra a sollevargli una coscia per potersi spingere in profondità, come più gli piaceva, Derek non faceva che chiedere rassicurazioni.

«Sarò il vostro "Prezioso" anche domani?»

«Si,mio Derek.»

«Sarete ancora mio dopo il sì?»

«Per sempre, mio adorato.»

«Non posso perdevi, Stiles, io vi amo.»

«Non accadrà mio Prezioso, ti amo, io sono tuo.» Gli disse ancora una volta il principe affondando le dita di entrambe le mani nella chioma del moro, per attirarlo in un bacio disperato. Spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca per accarezzarne ogni punto. Gemendo il suo piacere con le labbra dischiuse, perché risuonasse direttamente nella mente dell'uomo che lo scopava, mentre il suo cazzo pulsando schizzò tra il oro corpi l'orgasmo che lo colse d'improvviso.

Derek sentendo l'anello di muscoli attorno al suo uccello, contrarsi spasmodicamente, diede un paio di rapidi e precisi affondi, mirati a portarlo oltre il culmine. Si riversò completamente all'interno del principe, rimanendo immerso nel suo buco con la tenacia di chi si aggrappa ad uno scoglio durante una tempesta. Rifiutando di ritrarsi,negandosi di cedere.

Abbracciati ed ancora uniti, inalando l'aria nel respiro dell'altro ed a fatica riemersero da quello stato di grazia.

«Voglio tenerti dentro di me tutta la notte Derek, non voglio lasciarti fino a quando non sarà rintoccata l'alba ed io dovrò compiere il mio dovere.»

«Eseguirò sempre i vostri ordini, mio Principe, anche se non ci sono più catene ad impormelo.» Derek si mosse per sdraiarsi di schiena nel letto, stringendo ancora il corpo di Stiles, così da averlo disteso sopra il proprio corpo senza sfilarsi dal suo buco. Il peso del giovane principe ormai per il moro, era divenuto una coperta indispensabile. Un caldo strato delicato che ora gli stava baciando il collo.

«Derek,da domani avrò una moglie e sappiamo entrambi quali saranno i miei doveri.» Le mani che gli accarezzavano la schiena si fermarono per un solo secondo, stringendo la pelle solo un pochino per poi riprendere il percorso interrotto. «Il regno si aspetta un erede e per quanto vorrei ci fosse un'altra soluzione dovrò scopare con quella donna. Non permetterò che un bastardo salga al trono facendola ingravidare da chiunque altro.»

«Io lo capisco, so che dovete farlo. Ma... mio signore, la sola idea di voi e quella donna insieme, io...»

«Shh...mio prezioso, lo so.» Gli soffiò sulle labbra Stiles baciandolo piano.«Non so nemmeno se riuscirò a farlo. Dovrò immaginare che sotto le mie mani ci sia la tua bellissima pelle bronzea, mio Prezioso, per riuscire a compiere il mio dovere.»

«Vorrei che ci fosse davvero un altro modo, la sola idea di condividervi mi causa una stretta al petto. Ma non è nulla, un inezia di fastidio a paragone del dolore che proverei alla possibilità di potervi perdere.»

«Non accadrà, io non lo permetterò, ma da domani entrambi dovremo ingoiare bocconi amari mio adorato. Ma non dimenticare mai: io sono tuo, quanto tu mi appartieni»

«Io sono vostro e voi siete il mio Stiles.»

Si addormentarono pochi minuti dopo, esausti per le intense ore passate a donare all'altro, le rassicurazioni e l'amore, di cui entrambi avevano bisogno.

Uno stretto nell'abbraccio dell'altro, uniti ed appagati in un legame che non si sarebbe mai spezzato caddero nel sonno. Al loro risveglio una nuova vita e dei nuovi doveri attesero entrambi.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Il giorno seguente lungo tutti i corridoi del castello fremevano i preparativi per il matrimonio.

Ogni persona intenta a svolgere il proprio compito. Nelle cucine i fuochi furono accesi dall'alba. Eserciti di camerieri si mossero frenetici per preparare le molte tavolate. Argenti e cristalli vennero spolverati e posizionati a dovere. Un via vai di dame entrò ed uscì dalle stanze della principessa che a detta di tutti non fu mai stata più bella e raggiante come nel momento in cui indossò l'abito da sposa.

Stiles quella mattina, riluttante si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Derek, ed entrambi consumarono il loro pasto, immersi in un triste e nervoso silenzio. Derek lo aiutò a vestirsi, sforzandosi di non indugiare troppo lungo le curve del suo corpo e di non mostrare con lo sguardo quanto si sentisse tormentato in quel momento. Stiles aveva bisogno della sua forza e del suo appoggio e lui avrebbe fatto in modo di darglieli.

Arrivato il momento di lasciare le stanze, per dirigersi alla sala del trono,dove si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia, Stiles un istante prima di aprire la porta si voltò verso Derek, nei suoi occhi il moro vi scorse un inquietudine che mai li aveva sfiorati.

«Derek,non me ne vorrai per quello che sto per fare? Io sono tuo, tu sarai ancora mio?»

«Il mio Stiles per sempre, sono vostro fino al mio ultimo respiro, lo giuro, ve lo ho promesso.» Gli disse a fior di labbra, catturandole poi in un bacio stordente mirato a placare l'animo di entrambi.

Attendere la comparsa di Lydia in fondo all'ingresso della sala del trono,per il principe fu quasi una lotta interna, per non cedere alla voglia di fuggire e mandare al diavolo tutto quanto. Per sua fortuna il coro di voci cantanti alla sua destra, mise fine a quel tormento annunciando l'arrivo della donna.

Con innata eleganza, la principessa, fece il suo ingresso nella sala e senza esitazioni, al ritmo della marcia nuziale avanzò fino a raggiungerlo.

Quando Stiles le sollevò il velo che le schermava il viso, non poté, suo malgrado, esimersi dal notare quanto fosse meravigliosa quel giorno.I capelli le scendevano lungo le spalle in voluttuose ciocche pettinate ad arte, le sue labbra piene disegnavano un sorriso docile,ma nei suoi occhi, ancora una volta il principe notò un bagliore famigliare. Una luce appartenente solo ad uno spirito affine al suo,la malizia celata nelle iridi di chi non segue le regole, di chi come lui, non si piega ad amare se non chi ha già scelto e a lottare perché non gli sia portato via. Per questo non aveva esitato a sposare quella donna. Lydia amava la sua Allison, ne era certo,sposare Lydia avrebbe forse significato che la sua relazione con Derek non ne avrebbe mai risentito, se lui non si fosse mai intromesso tra le due donne, la moglie non avrebbe avuto ragioni per dargli il tormento, soprattutto perché ormai nutriva ben pochi dubbi, la principessa di certo era a conoscenza di quella relazione.

Recitare i voti per entrambi non fu difficoltoso. Tuttavia sedere al centro dell'attenzione per il resto della giornata lo fu enormemente meno.Innanzitutto perché entrambi dovettero rinunciare alla presenza dei rispettivi partner, a cui non fu concesso sedergli vicino. Più trascorrevano le ore e più Stiles sentiva il nervosismo montargli dentro, il pensiero di dover attendere il giorno dopo per tornare tra le braccia del suo uomo, quasi gli toglieva il respiro e la capacità di restare calmo. Sempre meno celava il suo umore, combattendo quel fastidio una coppa di vino dopo l'altra.

Passò un eternità, o almeno allo sposo così sembrò, ma in fine giunse l'ora di ritirarsi, per la coppia, che scortata da tutti i presenti raggiunse la camera destinata alle loro notti insieme. Avrebbero continuato a mantenere ognuno le proprie stanze, ma quando Stiles avesse richiesto di giacere con la moglie, ella avrebbe dovuto farsi trovare in quegli alloggiamenti adibiti alla loro privata vita coniugale.

Chiudere quelle pesanti porte alle proprie spalle, a Stiles diede come l'impressione di essersi chiuso con le proprie mani dentro ad una gabbia. La cerimonia era arrivata e passata. Il banchetto e gli innumerevoli brindisi anche, ora però arrivava il compito più arduo, andare a letto con qualcuno che non era il suo Derek.

«Come vi sentite mia signora, immagino che anche per voi la giornata sia stata estenuante?» Stiles svuotò l'ennesima coppa di vino, cercando di infondersi una calma che non gli apparteneva. Fregandosene del fatto che già da ore avesse superato il suo limite, ingollò quello speziato nettare senza nemmeno sentirne il sapore, volendosi solo stordire al solo scopo di trovare il giusto appiglio nell'incoscienza alcolica, per fare ciò che gli si richiedeva.

«Marito mio, non posso darvi torto, ma sappiamo entrambi di non poter riposarci proprio ora.»

«Siete così ansiosa di giacere con me, mia cara? Non vi facevo tanto insaziabile mia lady, anche se... ricordando l'ultima volta che vi ho incontrata, mi è stato chiaro che le gioie del piacere fisico non vi intimorissero per nulla.»

«Non mi avete più chiesto nulla al riguardo, devo confessare, che in questa settimana mi sono domandata più volte, quale fosse il vostro pensiero in merito.» Disse Lydia guardandolo con ritrovata curiosità mentre si apprestava a togliersi i gioielli che la ornavano.

Stiles le sorrise in risposta, avvicinandosi per aiutarla a togliersi la pesante collana che lui stesso le aveva donato per le nozze.

«Posso confessarvi, che il vedervi rapita dal piacere mi ha di certo colpito. Vedervi così abbandonata mentre la vostra Allison vi regalava con tanta maestria una sensazione tale da farvi quasi urlare mi ha eccitato, mia signora.»

«Oh si, Ally ha molti talenti mio principe, ma non ha quello che serve per darmi un figlio. In quanto donna pare che questo sia il mio solo dovere ed il mio unico valore, quindi se pensare a noi due quel giorno vi può essere d'aiuto, fatelo tranquillamente, non sarò io a tarpare le ali di una fantasia simile.» La principessa non lasciando il suo sguardo gli si fece sempre più vicino, sfilando dai passanti,i delicati cordini che le stringevano i bustino. Arrivata ad un passo da Stiles, lasciò cadere le vesti, restando con solo un leggero strato di raso a coprirle il busto fino a metà coscia.

«Ho sempre più il sospetto, che mia moglie abbia una mente incline a lascivi pensieri, sarete una sposa che non accetterà di stare al mio fianco a capo chino, non mi sbaglio vero, mia lady?»

«Non avete sposato una stupida bambolina, Stiles. Ed io non ho accettato di sposare un inetto dalla natura rozza e bellicosa. So di aver detto si, ad un uomo che non mi soffocherà con i doveri, un uomo a cui non dovrò nascondere ciò che sono. E mi auguro che in me vediate le medesime caratteristiche.»

«Non avrei potuto scegliere sposa migliore, ne sono certo. Brindiamo a noi, mia cara, che il nostro sia un matrimonio in cui saremo noia dettare le nostre regole.» Disse Stiles porgendo una coppa alla moglie, sorridendo nel vedere gli occhi della rossa brillare ancora una volta per un pensiero che non lasciò però le sue labbra.

«A noi mio sposo, che il nostro sia un futuro pieno di gioie ed'indiscusso piacere.» Entrami bevvero fino a svuotare i loro calici, non distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi uno dell'altra. Fu sempre la principessa ad avvicinarsi ancora, arrivando a poggiare il proprio corpo contro quello del principe, che non esitò a circondare la vita della donna con le mani.

«Voi avete scoperto il mio segreto Stiles, ma io non ho ancora smascherato il vostro.»

«Cosa vi fa credere chi io vi nasconda qualcosa, Lydia? O che sia mia intenzione rivelarvela un giorno?»

«Io vi conosco Stiles, non pensate d'ingannarmi nemmeno per un istante.Io vi conosco, ricordate questo in ogni momento. Ma per questa notte ed in questo momento, la sola cosa che stuzzica la mia curiosità è sapere in che modo baciate. La vostra bocca, vi confesso,ha riempito i miei pensieri da quando sono arrivata nel vostro regno.Le vostre labbra disegnano sorrisi dalla natura misteriosa, credetemi in molte ve le invidiano ed io vorrei assaporarle» Quasi gli sussurrò a fior di labbra.

«Siete davvero la scelta migliore che potessi fare, mi piace la vostra sfacciataggine.»

Stiles alle lusinghe della moglie non seppe resistere, si abbassò fino a sfiorare le labbra della donna pressando le proprie in un gesto possessivo.

Non erano però, le labbra di Derek, ma quella morbidezza senza una cornice di barba non lo infastidì quanto si era aspettato.

Baciare Lydia era davvero molto diverso. Le labbra che lo assecondavano non lo cercavano con disperato bisogno, ma con curiosa esitazione. La principessa non si sottraeva al suo tocco ma non aveva la stessa irruenza del moro nel bramarlo. Ragionando tra sé per pochi istanti,Stiles si rese conto che, sebbene non fosse mai stato attratto particolarmente dalle donne, Lydia per lui era differente, qualcosa in lei, nonostante il corpo diverso dalle sue abituali fantasie, non faticava ad attrarlo ed eccitarlo. Forse gran parte del merito era lo stesso carattere della donna. Sapeva rispondergli a tono, a differenza di tutte le dame conosciute negli anni, Lydia non lo annoiava con stupidi racconti di banali vicissitudini infiocchettate. Lydia era intraprendente, ed a modo suo audace, proprio come in quel momento, mentre le mani della donna salivano a slacciare la sua casacca, le bianche dita che scivolavano sotto il tessuto sfiorandogli la pelle, accarezzando senza timore il suo petto, che contro ogni previsione si stava scaldando a quel tocco.

Non interromperono il bacio nemmeno mentre si avvicinarono al letto, ma questa volta fu Stiles a muoversi per spogliare la sua sposa.

Con un gesto lento si chinò per afferrare l'orlo della veste che la ricopriva il minimo del lecito , risalì il corpo della donna carezzando la flessuosa sagoma del suo corpo fino a denudarla. Lydia non abbassò lo sguardo mentre il principe constatò che sotto quella camiciola, la donna fosse completamente nuda.

«Ardita,mia principessa.» Stiles si allungò a darle un piccolo morso giocoso al labbro inferiore.

«Ho pensato che forse avreste gradito, mi sono forse sbagliata?» lo baciò di rimando, affondando anche lei nel labbro di lui.

«Mi piacciono le persone intraprendenti, ma credo che lo abbiate già intuito...»

Ripresero a baciarsi fino a quando non caddero nel letto. La principessa confermò la sua audacia iniziando a spogliare il suo sposo ed in poco tempo furono nudi entrambi. Pelle contro pelle, un corpo sconosciuto, per entrambi, che si muoveva provocando nuove emozioni, diverse sensazioni. Stiles con ubriaca curiosità si spinse a baciare i seni della donna, avvolgendoli nelle mani e riempiendosi la bocca di quella carne morbida, molto diversa dai pettorali dell'uomo con cui aveva condiviso la sua sola intimità. Come lui, Lydia non sembrò troppo a disagio dal farsi toccare da mani che non fossero quelle della sua dama, ma al contrario, assecondò i movimenti di Stiles non esitando mai. Arcuò la schiena esponendosi ai baci del marito, le sue mani non esitarono a muoversi lungo il corpo mascolino che la sovrastò,arrivò a stringergli anche le natiche quando Stiles, spostandosi si infilò fra le sue cosce, che lei, non attardò ad aprire.Quando l'uccello eretto poggiò per tutta la sua lunghezza control'intimità della moglie, entrambi cercarono lo sguardo del coniuge, non riuscendo però a trattenere un piccolo gemito quasi sorpreso.

Stiles,non distogliendo lo sguardo spostò una mano fino ad afferrare la base del proprio cazzo, guidandolo alla ricerca di un secondo contatto. L'asta tesa strofinò attraverso le labbra già umide, dalla punta alla base e ritorno. Le iridi della principessa scomparirono un altro poco, dopo quel gesto, assorbite dalla pupilla sempre più dilatata per il piacere. Entrambi si mossero per cercare una maggiore frizione ansimando senza remore, quando la corona del glande titillò il clitoride in rapida successione i loro gemiti si accordarono finendo per condividere uno il respiro dell'altra.

«Ditemi Lydia, quanto devo essere delicato? O forse... le abili dita di Allison vi hanno già preparata per per misure che io non posso eguagliare?» Stiles si era abbassato per sussurrarglielo all'orecchio, premendo l'intera lunghezza del suo membro contro la vagina di Lydia con una pressione maggiore, solo per vedere quanto potesse distrarre la principessa con quel gesto. Ma la donna non si lasciò travolgere quanto Stiles sperò, ma per quanto spudorata ella potesse essere, quel movimento le fece comunque trattenere il respiro. Ripreso il controllo, Lydia allungò una mano tra i loro corpi, afferrando l'uccello di Stiles in una presa per nulla timorosa, muovendo la mano per saggiarne il turgore bollente, scorrendo con le dita fino alla base, strappando vittoriosa un gemito accorato al suo sposo.

«Stiles, la mia Ally ha mani delicate, di certo non possono competere con ciò che stanno toccando le mie. Voglio sentirvi dentro di me marito, ma fatelo lentamente, fino in fondo.»

«Farò del mio meglio, mia sposa.» Dopo quelle parole, Stiles riprese a baciarla con vigore, non solo per distrarre la donna dal sicuro fastidio che avrebbe sentito, ma principalmente, per non soffermarsi a pensare che, di lì a poco, sarebbe entrato in un corpo che non era quello di Derek.

Aggiustò la posizione per poi insinuarsi in quel calore morbido ed umido.Scivolare dentro il corpo di Lydia, centimetro dopo centimetro,ancora una volta gli portò alla mente il molesto pensiero che non fosse ciò di cui sentiva il bisogno, che non fosse ciò che bramava,per quanto fosse piacevole ed avvolgente non era il calore che già conosceva, e di cui sentiva la dipendenza. S'impose di scacciare quel pensiero, concentrandosi solo sulla stretta di quel canale che si contraeva al suo avanzare.

Lydia non emise un solo lamento di dolore, accettò quell'avanzata sospirando caldi miagolii contro il suo orecchio. Quando fu completamente immerso in lei, Stiles cercò il suo sguardo dopo un profondo respiro.

Ma appena lo fece, si pentì del suo gesto e si costrinse a guardare altrove. Gli occhi verdi che lo attendevano, erano lucidi ed esitanti, offuscati dal piacere, ma... sbagliati. Quelle labbra dischiuse non erano quelle giuste, non erano quelle che avrebbe voluto baciare. Le mani che d'improvviso avevano smesso di accarezzare il suo corpo, erano troppo piccole, infinitamente delicate ed ancora una volta dannatamente sbagliate. Ne fu certo, quando risalì con lo sguardo incontrando ancora una volta quello della donna, non ebbe dubbi sul fatto che, anche lei stesse avendo i medesimi pensieri.

Tutto era un errore e questa consapevolezza, tutta insieme, ora che gli effetti dell'alcol iniziavano ad attenuarsi, lo gelarono fermandogli il respiro.

«Cazzo..., io non...cazzo!» Espirò, incapace di decidere se ritrarsi ed uscire o restare fermo, consapevole di non dover fare nessuna delle due cose.

«Non vi fermate, Stiles. Dovete continuare, sapete di doverlo fare.»Provò a spronarlo la donna cercando di impedirgli la ritirata ancorandosi ai suoi fianchi con le gambe.

«Cazzo!»Ripeté ancora una volta il principe, sprofondando in lei con indolenza. Chiuse gli occhi, immaginando il volto di Derek inattesa di un suo bacio, cercò nella memoria l'immagine della notte precedente mentre il suo Derek gli chiedeva di prenderlo ancora più forte, poi ancora altre in cui il moro lo teneva nella sua calda e perfetta bocca. Le vagliò una ad una, con il solo scopo di mantenere viva e tesa l'erezione che iniziava a scemare.Nella mente di Stiles, mille ed una immagini si susseguirono con un solo protagonista. La bocca del moro, arrossata e gonfia, il suo collo esposto, offerto alle lusinghe della sua bocca. Occhi verdi dalle più svariate sfumature, iridi tanto cangianti, quante erano le invocazioni che fino ad ora era riuscito a strappargli per il piacere che gli donava. Ogni tonalità era un gemito conquistato,la luce che li illuminava, un esaltazione che infine travolgeva entrambi. Ma se avesse aperto gli occhi non avrebbe visto nulla di tutto questo, solo gli occhi di una donna che come lui voleva un'altra persona in quel letto.

Stiles si mosse, avanti ed indietro, combattendo contro la lucidità della sua mente che non faceva che urlargli nel cervello, quanto ciò che stava accadendo fosse sbagliato. Lottava ripetendosi che era suo dovere farlo, che era suo dovere dare un erede legittimo al suo regno, ricacciò in un angolo dei suoi pensieri, il senso di colpa che stava provando nel giacere con qualcuno che non fosse Derek.

Il principe s'impose contro la propria coscienza con tutte le sue forze, ma l'appartenenza a Derek e la sua costante dipendenza dal suo corpo ebbero la meglio. Lentamente, per quanto ancora cercasse di muoversi, il suo uccello iniziò ad ammorbidirsi inesorabilmente,perdendo lentamente il turgore risvegliato grazie all'alcol ed alla sfacciataggine di entrambi.

Stiles si accasciò contro il corpo di Lydia, il suo pene completamente a riposo si sfilò dall'intimità della principessa, che non si ostinò nel voler protrarre quella situazione che, inevitabilmente, non avrebbe raggiunto lo scopo ultimo.

«Cazzo!»Disse nuovamente il principe, spostandosi per sdraiarsi di schiena al fianco di Lydia.

Entrambi con ancora il respiro accelerato rimasero per alcuni minuti a fissare il soffitto della camera, ognuno chiuso nel suo silenzio.

«Forse avete solo bevuto troppo vino, non dobbiamo farne un dramma inutile. Abbiamo tempo e la possibilità di riprovarci quando vogliamo.Non deve essere un problema, Stiles, non dobbiamo farlo diventare un problema.» Lydia sentì il bisogno di rompere quel silenzio forzato. Non ebbe bisogno di voltare il capo per constatare quanto fosse innervosito il marito e lei, con quelle parole, cercò di rassicurarlo e calmarlo. Purtroppo invece scatenò nel principe un susseguirsi di pensieri che fino a quel momento non lo avevano ancora colto.

Non si era illuso, ben sapeva che la possibilità di ingravidare la moglie al primo tentativo, fosse pura fantasia, ma ora la realtà dei fatti, dimostrava che non fosse stato in grado di arrivare alla conclusione nemmeno del primo rapporto, come diavolo sarebbe riuscito ad averne degli altri? Il solo ripensarlo nuovamente e rendersi conto della sua inadeguatezza lo fece arrabbiare maggiormente.

«Cazzo!»Sputò per l'ennesima volta, alzandosi poi in tutta fretta. Afferrò la vestaglia che era stata lasciata lì per il mattino seguente ed indossandola marciò verso la porta che non esitò ad oltrepassare.

A passo di carica si diresse alle proprie stanze, con il solo pensiero di rivedere Derek e ritrovare la sua pace, Derek che era diventato tutto il suo mondo.

Non riuscì a pensare a Lydia, certo, lasciarla nella loro stanza nuziale da sola, non era di certo stato un gesto elegante, il mattino che sarebbe giunto di lì a poche ore, avrebbe messo nella bocca di molti le parole pungenti, che il principe scontento non avesse graditola notte passata con la moglie, dei due lei, ne avrebbe portato la chiara vergogna. Ma in quel momento non poteva pensare a Lydia,nemmeno se nella sua bocca sentiva ancora il suo sapore, le labbra ancora percepivano la pressione di baci che si pentiva di averle donato.

Vedere la porta davanti a sé fu quasi un sollievo. Varcarne la soglia e scorgere nel loro letto Derek, completamente sveglio ad attenderlo, fu una vera salvezza. Stiles non perse tempo, si chiuse la porta alle spalle ed immediatamente si sfilò il tessuto che lo ricopriva, avanzando rapidamente per raggiungere il letto. Un solo istante dopo si gettò sulle labbra di Derek, premendo e succhiando senza ritegno con il solo scopo di cancellare ogni altra sensazione che non fosse quella che provava ora, quella che il moro gli faceva nascere con estrema naturalezza. Tornare a percepire il sapore e la consistenza di quella bocca, che ormai conosceva così bene, gli permise di tornare a respirare.

«Derek,non ci sono riuscito, ci ho provato ma non ho potuto, non ho fatto ciò che dovevo, cazzo, lei non è te ed io non posso, c'eri solo tunella mia testa...»

«Ssh...non preoccupatevi, avrete modo di riprovare, c'è tutto il tempo per farlo, non dovete pensarci ora.»

«Ed invece è un problema enorme, Derek! Come potrò dare un erede al regno se quando sto scopando con lei non riesco a smettere un attimo di pensare che sia fottutamente sbagliato. Che il suo corpo non è giusto, che non sono dentro di te! Derek, il mio dannato uccello non ha sentito ragioni, non gli importava che continuassi a pensare a te, il mio cazzo si è ammosciato mentre cercavo di scoparla, come posso concepire un figlio se nemmeno riesco a venire!»Il principe era sconvolto e furente, si aggrappò al corpo del moro iniziando a spogliarlo quasi strappandogli i pochi abiti di dosso.

«Se non rimane incinta sarà stato tutto inutile, l'avrò sposata per niente! Se non voglio che nel mio regno si vada dicendo che non sono "abbastanza uomo" da fare il mio dovere dentro ad un letto, dovrò continuare a giacere con quella donna fino a quando non rimarrà gravida! Già il mio aspetto è a detta di molti poco virile, non voglio dar loro altre motivazioni per mancarmi di rispetto »

«Siete un principe che ha ottenuto uno schiavo, simili dicerie non dovrebbero toccarvi, mio Signore.» Stiles alzò lo sguardo incontrando quello innamorato del suo amante. 

«Sono un Padrone che ha ottenuto l'amore del suo schiavo, hai ragione Derek, il resto non dovrebbe importarmi. Tu, ora, nel mio letto di tua volontà, è la dimostrazione che nulla mi è impossibile. Riuscirò anche in questo,ma ora voglio dedicarmi solo a te, mio prezioso.» Stiles si impose di non pensare a nulla che non riguardasse il suo uomo, ancora una volta lì per lui. Arreso a lui.

«Io so quanto voi siate uomo dentro ad un letto, nessuno dovrebbe giudicarvi inadatto, né per un risultato che potrebbe tardare ad arrivare, ne per il vostro aspetto. Siete un uomo capace di regalare le migliori esperienze quando si tratta di sesso e la forza non vi manca di certo, siete uomo nel dare e nel ricevere Voi, siete il mio uomo.» Con queste parole Derek si abbassò lungo il corpo del principe, arrivando all'altezza del suo inguine e prendendolo in bocca subito dopo, non dando il benché minimo accenno al fatto di sentire un sapore diverso che lo rivestiva. In poche suzioni l'uccello di Stiles tornò eretto e pulsante, teso nella bocca di Derek, che non accennò ad interrompere il suo trattamento nemmeno quando il principe affondò con le dita nei suoi capelli, stringendoli con forza per farlo calare maggiormente a prenderlo più in profondità.

«Derek,lei non sarà mai te, tu mi appartieni come lei non potrà mai. Io posso farti qualunque cosa perché solo tu puoi soddisfarmi.»

«Si mio Signore, perché siete il mio Stiles.» Sospirò il moro con la bocca premuta contro l'uccello che ora non gli invadeva la bocca. Le labbra scorrevano dalla base alla punta lateralmente,lungo quell'asta marmorea ricoprendola di calda saliva,inebriandosi di quel calore che lui sapeva far sorgere.

«Sono un principe, sono un uomo! Ora te lo dimostrerò ancora una volta, mio prezioso.» Stiles non attese conferme o domande, dall'uomo che fino a pochi giorni fa definiva il suo schiavo, divenuto ora il suo solo tesoro. Gli afferrò un braccio per costringerlo a mettersi in piedi, muovendosi fino a scendere entrambi dal letto. Non emise un fiato per fargli capire di doversi posizionare difronte alla scrivania. In meno tempo ancora lo privò dei pochi abiti che lo coprivano e lo fece voltare perché gli desse le spalle, spingendolo poi con forza contro il pianale del mobile in modo che fosse alla sua completa mercé, esposto e vulnerabile. Derek atterrò con tutto il peso del corpo sulle braccia, rovesciando tutto ciò che era posato sulla scrivania lasciandosi sfuggire solo un lamento sorpreso ma non riluttante. A discapito di ciò che era stato in passato, Derek infine scoprì con stupore di gradire le dimostrazioni di forza del suo principe e sempre più spesso era lui stesso ad invocarle. Stiles insinuò una mano lungo il solco tra le natiche, costringendolo senza sforzi a spalancare le cosce per dargli un maggiore accesso. Sfregò le dita con forza verso il basso fino a prendergli in mano il membro, lo avvolse con una presa salda e fece scorrere la mano a ritmo sostenuto, portando in breve anche Derek al suo stesso livello di eccitazione, non smettendo un solo istante di baciargli l'ampia schiena, che si inarcava alle sue lusinghe.

«Derek, mi piace vederti così, completamente arreso a me. Guardati, sei un uomo che in molti avrebbero il timore di sfidare, forte e robusto, eppure io riesco a farti gemere di piacere in pochi attimi, ti arrendi al tocco delle mie mani così facilmente,perché?» chiese sperando di ricevere la risposta giusta che gli avrebbe stuzzicato l'ego.

«Perché io vi appartengo, perché siete un uomo senza pari, siete il mio uomo.» Come sempre, Derek non lo deluse.

«Si,prezioso, io sono un uomo e sono il tuo.» Derek sentì la bocca di Stiles separarsi dalla sua schiena ed entrambe le mani del principe scendere ad afferrare con forza le sue natiche per separarle. Per un solo istante, credette che Stiles lo avrebbe preso con forza in quel momento, senza la minima preparazione e si preparò a sentire la fitta di dolore di quell'affondo violento.Con suo enorme stupore però, non fu il dolore a coglierlo ma un'ondata di piacere mai provata in precedenza. Inaspettatamente, Il principe si inginocchiò dietro di lui e senza nessun preavviso affondò il viso lì, dove non aveva mai posato altro se non le dita ed il suo uccello. Ma ora, la lingua di Stiles correva e ruotava contro il suo buco che prese a contrarsi spasmodicamente a quella sensazione divina ed erotica. Derek rilasciò un gemito strozzato sottoposto a quell'incredibile novità. Le mani corsero rapidamente al bordo della scrivania con lo scopo di ancorarsi fisicamente a qualcosa, perché ormai il suo bacino non rispondeva più alla sua volontà, solo al bisogno di rincorrere ed assecondare la talentuosa lingua del principe. Il moro non poteva credere che solo quel semplice contatto potesse farlo singhiozzare per il piacere e portarlo così rapidamente al punto di non ritorno.

«Stiles, vo... voglio sentirvi dentro, prendetemi, fatelo ora, vi prego!»

«Vuoi sentire il tuo uomo, cucciolo? Sarai accontentato Derek.» Stiles diede un ultimo affondo di lingua,insinuandosi ancora una volta in quello stretto anello di muscoli ammorbidito dalla sua stessa saliva.Solo un istante dopo si spinse in un unico affondo dentro al moro,l'uccello catturato in quello stretto canale ed i testicoli a colpire quelli di Derek.

Entrambi gemettero sonoramente, ma la smania di Stiles non concesse tregua nemmeno a se stesso. Prese a muoversi da subito a ritmo sostenuto,usciva quasi completamente solo per avanzare con più foga della spinta precedente. Non solo i loro respiri accorati cancellavano il silenzio in quella stanza, ma il rumore della loro pelle sudata che impattava ad ogni stoccata spaccava la delicata melodia dei loro ansimi.

Derek si arrese sotto l'ennesimo dominio del suo principe, accasciato lungo la scrivania non ebbe più nemmeno la lucidità per assecondare i movimenti alle sue spalle. Lasciò che Stiles dimostrasse ancora una volta di non essere secondo a nessuno nella capacità di prendere ed imporre il proprio comando, ma in proposito Derek non nutrì mai dubbi, visto come iniziò il loro rapporto.

«Si!Perfetto, questo sei. Questo voglio sentire, sotto alle mie mani, attorno al mio cazzo!

Stiles lo scopò senza freni, seguendo solo il ritmo del suo bisogno e quando vide Derek allungare una mano sotto di se, per darsi piacere,la scacciò.

«No, verrai solo grazie a questo!» Si spinse in lui con una forza maggiore ed in rapida successione per alcuni minuti. Sotto il suo assedio, Derek infine valicò il confine, schizzando il suo seme contro il legno della scrivania. Il suo ano che per l'orgasmo iniziò a contrarsi con forza trascinò oltre la soglia anche Stiles.

«Dei, Derek, sì così!» Il principe continuò a muoversi in quel canale,protraendo il proprio piacere mentre il suo stesso sperma colava fuori da quel buco ad ogni nuova intrusione.

Sfinito,infine si appoggiò alla schiena del moro aggrappandosi a lui come se non farlo significasse perdersi in un luogo buio e sconosciuto.

Quasi un ora dopo, adagiati nel grande letto Stiles ancora una volta diede voce al suo tormento.

«Cazzo,lei non è te. Tu sei il solo perfetto per me, come posso...lei non è te. E' così ingiusto Derek, io sceglierei sempre te, anche se devo ammettere che lei non mi è del tutto indifferente, so che non riuscirò mai ad arrivare in fondo. Non se in ogni momento il mio solo pensiero e che ho bisogno di sentire te, le tue mani, il tuo corpo. Non ho scelta e non esiste soluzione. Non so davvero che accadrà.»

«Non dovete pensarci ora ,Stiles, ora siete con me e nulla in queste stanze dovrebbe turbare la vostra pace, non posso permetterlo.»

«Mio prezioso Derek, se solo tu potessi darmi un figlio, niente in questa vita potrebbe mai turbarmi, ma anche tu, mio bellissimo uomo, dovevi avere un piccolo difetto, ma non potrei mai fartene una colpa mio adorato. Solo, fai in modo che per questa notte io non pensi ad altro che a noi, a te che rivendichi il mio corpo e fammi dimenticare che queste labbra hanno baciato una bocca che non era la tua. Fammi dimenticare tutto mio Prezioso. Dimostrami a chi appartengo.

Derek lo fece, prese Stiles molte volte quella notte, sfiancando entrambi in modo così perfetto, che si addormentarono mentre il moro era ancora immerso nel principe, dopo l'ennesimo ed ultimo orgasmo.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Stiles e Lydia, passarono più di una settimana senza vedersi, facendo entrambi del loro meglio per evitare qualunque possibile incombenza potesse metterli nella stessa stanza.

Come previsto, quella stessa mattina, le illazioni sull'abbandono della stanza coniugale da parte di Stiles, iniziarono a circolare, non gettando buona luce sulla principessa. Ma la donna non diede mai a vedere di esserne turbata ed una sua risposta a tali voci non sopraggiunse.

Dopo sette giorni esatti, Stiles vide Allison venirgli incontro con la chiara aspettativa di volergli parlare. Si arrese all'idea che prima o dopo sarebbe accaduto e non cercò di ignorare la donna.

«Altezza, la mia signora mi manda a chiedervi, se voleste farle la grazia di cenare in sua compagnia, questa sera? La principessa ritiene che nei vostri appartamenti, nessuno interromperà le vostre parole e potrete finalmente confrontarvi dopo la lontananza di questi giorni che inizia a dispiacere la mia signora.» Stiles non ne rimase sorpreso. Ancora una volta Lydia dimostrò il suo carattere orgoglioso e per nulla dimesso. Sottilmente, ma nemmeno troppo, lo mise spalle al muro. La donna aveva scelto le parole con cura, perché chiaramente Allison riferì il messaggio senza parafrasare. Lydia gli stava dando un punto d'incontro conil solo scopo di chiarire quella situazione e Stiles non ebbe il coraggio di rifiutarsi di presenziare a quella cena. Ne era cosciente, prima o dopo la situazione andava chiarita e far trascorrere troppo tempo non avrebbe giovato a nessuno dei due.

Quella sera, si avviò verso la loro camera decisamente con l'animo più sereno dell'ultima volta che vi si era trovato dentro, con l'orrida sensazione di sentirsi in trappola per tutto il tempo, ma ora era come affrontare un incontro di strategia o la stipula di un compromesso. Avrebbero solo parlato, nulla di più.

Stiles entrò nella stanza e vi trovò già Lydia ad attenderlo. Altera e del tutto padrona della situazione lo aspettava tranquillamente seduta al tavolo del loro salotto privato, nella sua mano un calice di vino e sul suo volto, un sorriso rasserenato.

«Mia signora, nonostante tutto rimane un piacere vedervi.»

«Mio sposo, non riterrò queste parole un offesa solo perché sono animata dalla stessa sensazione.»

«Posso immaginarlo, nemmeno per voi deve essere stato facile affrontare tutto questo, dopotutto siamo più simili di quanto ci aspettassimo,io ritengo.»

«Ed è forse questo il nostro più grande problema, non credete?»

«Spiegatevi mia signora, sono curioso di conoscere il vostro parere.»

Parlarono per quasi un ora, mettendo in chiaro quale fosse il dilemma e Lydia da parte sua, non avrebbe tollerato che quella situazione si procrastinasse maggiormente. Fu abile la donna, non mise mai la delicata questione della mancanza di Stiles, in termini che potessero ferire l'orgoglio del principe. Si parlarono con sincerità e non girando troppo intorno alla questione eliminando da subito le alternative inaccettabili, una fra tutte quella di dichiarare nullo il loro matrimonio o che altri svolgessero ciò che Stiles non si dimostrava in grado di fare. Ma entrambi erano ben consci che qualcosa dovesse essere fatta.

Fu Lydia a proporre una soluzione ai loro problemi nel talamo nuziale.

Stiles la vide assorta nei suoi pensieri per qualche secondo e subito dopo fissarlo con un ghigno diabolico.

«Sappiamo entrambi di cosa abbiamo sentito la mancanza la notte delle nozze. O per essere precisi, di chi, abbiamo sentito la mancanza. La voce, la pelle, il loro tocco...» Lydia si avvicinò a Stiles, quasi a sussurrarglielo nell'orecchio, come se questo tra loro dovesse ancora restare celato. Un segreto che entrambi avrebbero dovuto proteggere.

Quandogli rivelò il suggerimento Stiles per un secondo non riuscì a respirare per il troppo stupore. L'espressione della rossa, immutata come se stessero constatando l'ovvio in una discussione riguardante una strategia.

«Avanti marito mio, ad onor del vero, non siamo per nulla pari. Tu hai goduto dello spettacolo regalato dalla mia preziosa Allison, hai sbirciato nel mio segreto ed hai confessato di aver apprezzato. Non trovi giusto che a mia volta, possa osservare, il tuo Derek, intento a fare ciò di cui io non sembro in grado? Riuscire a tenere sveglio il vostro piacere... per tutto il tempo che serve»

«Non sono sicuro di aver compreso appieno quello che mi state proponendo.State insinuando che dovremmo far entrare Derek nel nostro letto perché possa, in un qualche modo, spingere la situazione oltre l'impasse di quella notte? Cosa vi fa pensare che io condivida tanta intimità con il mio schiavo?»

«Che curiosa, la scelta di questa parola, "spingere"...comunque Stiles, vi prego, non avete mai insultato la mia intelligenza fino ad oggi, non iniziate proprio ora. Ve lo dissi già una volta, le voci viaggiano veloci nei regni. E sono un'ottima osservatrice. Non solo posso affermare con certezza, che ci sia stato notevole contatto fisico tra di voi, ma sono pronta a scommettere che il vostro schiavo, non solo vi è devoto, ma è arrivato perfino ad amarvi. Sono propensa anche a dire che voi lo ricambiate, ma non ve ne farò una colpa, voi sapete che io provo i medesimi sentimenti per la mia dama.»

«E così credete di aver compreso tutto mia sposa? Di aver infine,scoperto il mio segreto?»

«Oh, molto di più, mio Principe. Voi non avete segreti per me, perché i miei rispecchiano i vostri. Nella vostra mente risiedono i miei eguali pensieri, dalle mie labbra, possono uscire le vostre parole. Non troverete uno spirito più affine al vostro del mio.Questo fa di noi una coppia senza pari, Stiles. Conosciamo i nostri bisogni ed i nostri doveri, perché non piegare le regole della camera da letto al nostro volere. Chi altri può permettersi questa libertà se non noi reali, noi che non dobbiamo sottostare al giudizio di nessuno se possiamo impedire che le persone parlino.»

«Lydia, nemmeno cercando nei più sperduti reami del pianeta, avrei trovato una donna che fosse tutto ciò che voi siete. Intelligente, sagace e sprezzante, non esiste dama che sarei più felice di avere come mia sposa e Regina.»

«Siete un vero adulatore mio principe, ma vi site scordato di aggiungere "bellissima".» gli sorrise la donna carezzando con l'indice il mento di Stiles, intento a farle un baciamano.

«Un errore in buona fede, mia signora. Vi prometto che non si ripeterà mai più. Ma vedete, in ciò che voi suggerite esiste una falla. Voi insinuate di conoscermi come voi stessa, ed in parte non posso negare le nostre affinità, ma cosa vi fa pensare che sarei disposto a condividere il mio Derek, con chiunque, finanche con voi?»

«Cosa vi fa credere, che io permetterei a mani che non siano le mie,di sfiorare la delicata pelle della mia Allison?»

«Quindi,quello che di fatto suggerite... è che i nostri rispettivi amanti siano presenti al solo scopo di distrarre le nostre menti mentre i nostri corpo fanno il loro dovere?»

«Sì,grosso modo è questo che io suggerisco, o meglio ancora, dichiarare che una volta che quelle porte, si saranno chiuse con noi quattro dentro alla stanza, nulla avrà importanza, nessuna regola dovrà metterci un freno, se non quelle che noi soli stabiliremo.»

«Sapete mia sposa, quasi mi sento in colpa per gli uomini che non possono avervi, trovare una donna con le vostre qualità e libertà mentale in camera da letto che voi possedete, è forse paragonabile al trovare un gioiello raro. E' quasi un ingiustizia che siate capitata in sorte proprio a me che dentro ad un letto preferisco un altra sorta di compagnia. Ma questo non toglie, che voglia privarmi di qualunque esperienza stuzzichi il mio interesse e devo ammettere, che ancora una volta siete stata abile nel risvegliarlo.»

«Ne sono felice marito mio, ma devo confessarvi che non solo il bisogno di risolvere questo grattacapo ha mosso la mia inventiva, sono oltremodo curiosa di vedere con i miei occhi voi ed il vostro uomo in libera intimità. Come voi avete detto di aver apprezzato la scena che vi ho involontariamente offerto, anch'io spero di trarre del piacere nel vedere qualcosa che mai ho avuto davanti agli occhi.»

«Lydia, posso garantirvi che il mio Derek non ha mai deluso le mie aspettative e se già la sua bellezza è innegabile quando indossa degli abiti, credetemi, in alcuni frangenti toglie persino il fiato per tanta magnificenza.»

«Marito mio, così mi costringete a contare le ore che ci separano da questa preziosa notte, non torturatemi oltre.»

«Moglie, credo ci siano i buoni propositi per regalarci una notte davvero incredibile.»

«Brindiamo a questo allora: alla nostra notte, che possa essere tutto ciò che desideriamo.»

«Alla nostra notte, mia cara Lydia.»

La coppia si trattenne ancora per poco nella loro camera, perché c'era molto da chiarire e definire prima che la suddetta notte giungesse. Lydia di sicuro ne doveva già aver parlato con Allison ma Derek era completamente all'oscuro della nuova decisione presa dal principe,che però non tardò a renderlo partecipe.

«Derek,forse questa è la soluzione che ci serve. Credi che potrai restare al mio fianco anche in questa occasione, sei il solo che può aiutarmi in questa difficile situazione.»

«Stiles, ma come dovremmo, non sono sicuro di aver compreso ciò che dovremmo fare.»

«Mio prezioso, tu dovrai solo pensare a me, come già fai quando nella stanza siamo presenti solo noi. Io vorrò sentire le tue mani ed i tuoi baci e dovrai fare tutto ciò che serve per tenere... sì, vivo il mio interesse, così che io possa concludere... mentre sono dentro alla principessa. Solo in queste occasioni io permetterò che altri vedano ciò che fino ad ora ho riservato ai miei occhi. Tu mio bellissimo e prezioso. Ma sono sicuro che vedere loro due mentre si dilettano tra loro, saprà catturare anche il tuo interesse.»

«Stiles, sapete che io voglio solo voi, per me esistete solo voi, mio Stiles.»

«Il mio cucciolo, lo so mio adorato, ma ascolta bene le mie parole, in queste notti non saremo soli e non sarà insolito che del contatto non previsto infine arrivi. Non sarà mai una colpa. Nulla dovrà incrinare la possibile riuscita e quindi niente di ciò che accadrà sarà mai motivo di scontro, per nessuno di noi.»

«Mi volete davvero al vostro fianco in questa circostanza?»

«Non vorrei mai nessun altro mio Prezioso.»

«Stiles, non vi rifiuterei mai nulla, ve l'ho promesso molte volte e non è mia intenzione ritrattare le mie parole. Io vi amo e sono pronto a fare qualunque cosa possa rendervi felice.»

«Mio Derek, in ogni momento devi sempre ricordare che io ti appartengo, io sono tuo e quello che dovremo fare è solo dovere. Io sarò sempre tuo.»

«Non lo dimenticherò mio Principe, perché anch'io vi appartengo, oggi e per sempre.»

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Due sere dopo, finalmente la fatidica notte giunse.

Allison e Derek entrarono nella camera, con la scusa di preparare ciò che i futuri sovrani richiesero per la notte, e non né uscirono,attendendo l'arrivo della coppia che non tardò a fare il proprio ingresso dopo la cena tenutasi nella sala del trono.

A grandi linee si discusse di ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere, ma orache i quattro protagonisti si trovarono tutti presenti, l'inevitabile imbarazzo fece la sua comparsa.

Stiles pregò Derek di versare da bere per tutti, in modo che il vino infondesse del coraggio ai presenti e sempre il principe, coinvolse Lydia e la sua dama in una semplice conversazione, così da permettere a tutti di rompere il ghiaccio e quel silenzio. Conversarono tutti in modo tranquillo. Di come si erano incontrati e del modo in cui capirono di essere attratti. In breve la loro conversazione iniziò a dirigesi in argomenti dai toni più spinti e senza rendersene conto, principe e principessa si avvicinarono ai rispettivi amanti, lasciando che le loro mani donassero delle carezze del tutto innocenti ai loro corpi senza la preoccupazione di un giudizio negativo.

Non passò molto tempo ed infine, si resero conto tutti, che la situazione stesse prendendo la piega desiderata. Non ci sarebbe stato momento più propizio e con un solo sguardo d'intesa, Stiles e Lydia si diedero il via libera.

Il principe si alzò dalla sua seduta e porgendogli la mano, attirò a sé Derek, facendolo alzare a sua volta.

«Lydia, mia cara, credo sia giunto il momento che io esaudisca una vostra curiosità, dopotutto sono molto in debito, almeno per ora.» Stiles puntò lo sguardo in quello di Derek e dopo avergli sussurrato qualcosa che la principessa non poté udire, si allungò per far coincidere le loro labbra che subito diedero vita ad un bacio profondo. Quando si separarono Stiles voltò lo sguardo, strofinando il volto contro quello di Derek, cercando quello della sua sposa.

«Perfetti,non vi potrei descrivere altrimenti. Derek...» Disse la donna avvicinandosi al moro.

«Il tuo signore non mentiva, ti ha descritto con lodi degne di nota, e dora posso dargliene ragione. Il tuo viso mentre lo baciavi, mi ha quasi incantato.» Lydia, che si era avvicinata maggiormente,nell'attimo in cui Stiles si sciolse dall'abbraccio del moro, allungò una mano con l'intento di sfiorare il viso di Derek, che però,comprese le intenzioni della donna, si sottrasse, così che la mano toccasse il vuoto, lasciando Lydia con un aria perplessa.   
«Non offendetevi mia sposa, il mio Derek, ha ben compreso che non deve permettere a nessuno di toccarlo, sa bene, che il suo corpo deve essere sfiorato solo dalle mie mani.»  
«É un vero peccato non poter saggiare sotto le mani questo tripudio di muscoli.

Mio sposo, non volete concedermi questo privilegio, prometto che mai oserò impossessarmi della sua bocca. Quella resterà territorio solo vostro, la mia innata curiosità non mi da requie, siate buono.» Lo pregò maliziosa la donna. 

«Mi chiedete molto mia signora» Stiles prese a baciargli la piccola porzione di pelle sotto l'orecchio stuzzicandola. «Non immaginate quanto io sia geloso e possessivo, Derek è il mio Prezioso, pensare di condividerlo mi richiede uno sforzo immane.» La bocca del principe non si staccò dalla pelle candida della donna nemmeno pronunciando quelle parole.

«Su mio sposo, vi chiedo solo di farmi posare le mani sul suo corpo, vi concederò la stessa libertà con la mia altrettanto Preziosa Allison,dovete verificare la morbidezza della sua candida e delicata pelle. Vieni qui mia adorata, lascia che il mio sposo senta la perfezione del tuo viso.» Allison, come comandato dalla principessa si fece avanti e lasciò che Stiles, con una lenta carezza al suo volto, ne saggiasse la setosa sensazione. La donna non diede il minimo cenno di fastidio a quel gesto, probabilmente perché Lydia, dal lato opposto iniziò a baciarle il collo abbracciandola da dietro.

«E sia. Mia cara, voi sareste un ottima mediatrice in qualunque occasione, non vi si può dire di no. Ma ricordate, le sue labbra hanno un solo Padrone.»Stiles fece avvicinare Derek e non perse tempo ad impossessarsi nuovamente della sua bocca attirandolo in un bacio bisognoso.

Lydia, alla vista dell'ampia schiena del moro a sua disposizione non resistette all'impulso di accarezzarla, gustando la sensazione di quei muscoli tesi che sotto alle sue dita fremerono appena. Le mani salirono fino alle spalle e lasciando che Allison le baciasse la nuca esposta, si sporse per richiamare il principe per ricevere a sua volta un bacio.

«Questo sarà il solo modo in cui potrò sentire il sapore del vostro Derek,ma non credo di potermene lamentare, principe.» Lydia si girò lentamente, abbracciando nuovamente la sua dama che venne però richiamata dal principe. Le strinse le spalle facendola voltare, di modo che entrambi potessero vedere Lydia negli occhi, poi le sussurrò all'orecchio.

«Allison, mostratemi cosa piace alla vostra Signora, questa notte un Principe imparerà da voi » le disse mellifluo accarezzandole il mento.  
Allison gli regalò un piccolo sorriso, mentre il pollice di Stiles le sfiorò le labbra, poi si avvicinò a Lydia, non esitando a sporgersi per catturare la bocca della principessa per un bacio vorace.  
Stiles non rimase sorpreso dalla naturalezza di quell'incontro di labbra, d'altronde già gli era capitato di vederle in atteggiamenti molto più intimi, ma Derek, alle sue spalle si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sospiro a quella vista del tutto inedita.Trascinato dalla sensazione si fece maggiormente vicino al principe,lasciando che le mani corressero a cercare quelle del compagno.

Vedere il totale abbandono provato dalla sua sposa, fece provare a Stiles il desiderio di riuscire a provocarle la medesima reazione,quando anche lui avesse preso possesso di quella bocca, Lydia ne avrebbe dovuto ricavare lo stesso piacere. Quella notte si sarebbe aggrappato a qualunque cosa potesse non fargli rivivere un secondo fallimento. Mettere in campo il suo innato bisogno di primeggiare in qualunque situazione fu solo uno dei tanti espedienti.  
Il principe allungò un braccio dietro di se per avvicinare il corpo del moro al proprio ancor di più, e subito quest'ultimo lo circondò con le braccia, non solo in un chiaro bisogno di contatto dovuto all'eccitazione inaspettata, ma come piccola dimostrazione di territorialità. Stiles lo avvertì chiaramente, ormai i gesti di Derek non celavano misteri per lui, ma quella notte non doveva esserci un mio o tuo, erano lì tutti per un unica ragione e per quanto sembrasse ridicolo pensarlo, non poteva esserci spazio per nessuna gelosia. Già che i rispettivi amanti fossero presenti la diceva lunga su quale sarebbe stata la strategia per raggiungere lo scopo, non c'era davvero bisogno di possessione, non in quella notte che dovevano passare tutti e quattro assieme. Stiles afferrò Derek per un braccio e lo guidò davanti a se.

«Mio prezioso, rendiamo questa notte indimenticabile, vuoi?» Gli domandò facendo scorrere le punte delle dita lungo il tessuto della casacca del moro, iniziando a denudarlo lentamente ed accarezzando la pelle sottostante.

«Qualunque cosa vogliate mio Stiles, sono qui per voi.» anche Derek con lentezza, iniziò a togliere gli strati di vestiario del principe,mentre questo si girava nel suo abbraccio per vedere cosa stessero facendo le donne. Derek per tutto il tempo non staccò la bocca dal suo collo, intento solo a donargli piacere ed ad imprimersi ancora una volta il suo sapore nella memoria.

Allison senza staccare le labbra da quelle di Lydia, spostò le mani fino ai nastri del corsetto della compagna e con pochi abili gesti, la spogliò di quel l'indumento costrittivo. Afferrò poi la rossa,incorniciandole il viso con entrambe le mani e la coinvolse in un bacio profondo e bisognoso, che durò forse un minuto o poco più.Quando si separarono, i loro sguardi si cercarono e legarono, Stiles ebbe l'impressione che tra le due ci fosse stata una lunga e segreta conversazione in quel momento. Parole e preghiere che si specchiavano negli occhi di Lydia e tacite promesse e rassicurazioni racchiuse nei suoi stessi occhi, rivolte alla mora. Stiles comprese ancor di più quanto in quella stanza, vi fossero persone più simili di quanto immaginasse. Assistere a quel gesto, gli riportò alla mente un identico momento vissuto quello stesso pomeriggio con Derek. Era il loro modo di concedersi un via libera, una dichiarazione che nulla sarebbe poi cambiato, che domani, sarebbero stati nuovamente loro stessi, insieme.

Allison sorrise complice alla sua signora, muovendosi poi per spostarsi alle sue spalle ed iniziò ad armeggiare per liberarla del resto degli abiti, assaporandole il collo un bacio dopo l'altro.

Baciando i rispettivi partner, infine le due coppie furono nude nella stanza e a dispetto delle premesse, tra loro non aleggiò il minimo imbarazzo.

Stiles si avvicinò al letto portando Derek con sé, si sedette verso il fondo, guidando il compagno ad inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi. Nel momento in cui Derek lo perse in bocca, lui rilasciò un gemito sonoro che richiamò l'attenzione delle due donne. Sorridendogli sfacciata, Lydia, prese tra le sue una mano di Allison e la guidò tra le sue cosce. Le abili dita della mora in pochi secondi la costrinsero a reclinare il capo contro la sua spalla e non meno del marito anche la sua voce si fece sentire.

In breve alla principessa iniziarono a tremare le ginocchia e non sciogliendo il loro abbraccio si avvicinarono anche loro al letto.

Lydia, decisa a ricavare il massimo da quella notte e curiosa per natura, non volle farsi mancare nulla. Si abbassò a guardare da vicino come l'uccello del marito scomparisse in quella bocca avida e leccandosi le labbra decise di voler prova rea strappare gli stessi lamenti goduriosi al principe.

Allungando una mano accarezzò la schiena del moro che si irrigidì appena a quel tocco, ancora guardingo al contatto con mani che non appartenessero al suo uomo.

«Derek, tu permetti? Vediamo se riesco ad eguagliare la tua bravura.»

«Si,mia signora.» Derek le cedette il posto tra le gambe del principe,salendo anch'egli sopra l'ampio letto. Stiles non si attardò a catturargli le labbra per coinvolgerlo in un bacio in cui ritrovò il sapore del suo intimo. Nell'attimo in cui Lydia, dal basso, afferrò in una mano il membro del marito e senza troppo esitare avvicinò la bocca, il respiro di Stiles gli uscì a fatica dalla gola.

Non fu restia nel avvolgerlo tra le labbra ed in pochi movimenti,l'intera lunghezza sparì nella sua bocca.

Stiles si rese conto immediatamente della differenza, ma in nessun modo poté definirla fastidiosa. Lydia aveva di certo una bocca più piccola del compagno e si muoveva molto più delicatamente, ma questo non gli impedì di estorcergli quasi immediatamente dei gemiti accorati.Quando Stiles sentì un lamento sfiatato davanti a sé, aprì gli occhi per vedere da dove provenisse e si stupì nel vedere Allison, ad occhi chiusi, quasi incapace di reggersi in piedi per i tremori che le attraversavano il corpo. Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e restò senza fiato nell'accorgersi che mentre la moglie fosse intenta a succiargli l'uccello, non si fosse però dimenticata di donare altrettanto piacere alla sua donna. Il pollice della rossa si mosse frenetico ed implacabile contro un punto preciso al centro del corpo di Allison.

Lydia lo succhiò avidamente per alcuni minuti e scostandosi gli disse.«Non male, ma devo ammettere che riceverlo deve essere sicuramente più soddisfacente, vista la vostra espressione, marito.» Lydia si alzò raggiungendo Allison e precipitandosi a regalarle un bacio osceno.

«Dimmi piccola, ti sembra buono il mio sposo?»

«Si mia signora. Non me ne vogliate altezza...» Disse la mora rivolgendosi al principe «ma nessuno è comparabile a vostra moglie.»

«Vi capisco Allison, in fondo, anch'io trovo il sapore del mio Derek ineguagliabile.» e con queste parole Stiles si sporse verso l'uomo,leccando in modo provocante il suo petto producendo dei piccoli versi di apprezzamento.

«Mia Ally. Ho proprio voglia di sentire la tua bocca. Ciò che ho fatto mi ha risvegliato i sensi ancor di più, portami alla soglia del paradiso, mia adorata.» Allison si mosse svelta e non appena la principessa si fu accomodata sopra il letto, iniziò a baciarle languidamente una caviglia, risalendo, un bacio dopo l'altro, fino ad affondare il viso nella sua intimità, le gambe candide e tornite della rossa, spalancate e posate sopra le spalle di Allison, che non attese altri ordini per muoversi. Stiles guardò ammirato la lingua della mora, iniziare a titillare il clitoride della moglie, che mugolò di piacere in pochi attimi.

«Guarda Derek, tu riesci a farmi provare la stessa estasi. E' davvero meravigliosa in questo momento, non trovi? I suoi occhi verdi, hanno quasi la stessa luce che possiedono i tuoi quando siamo uniti.»Stiles lo mormorò all'orecchio del moro, non smettendo mai di massaggiargli l'uccello con una mano. Il respiro esitante di Derek a solleticargli una guancia, per la vicinanza dei loro volti.

«E'la bellezza dei vostri occhi ad affascinare chiunque li ammiri, mio principe.»

«Derek, non finisci mai di adularmi, ma non vorrei che poi Lydia, patisse della gelosia nel sentire tutti i tuoi elogi.» Stiles si chinò raggiungendo il viso della moglie, sfiorandole le labbra con la punta della lingua, richiamandola per un bacio stuzzicante. Dietro di lui,Derek assecondò il movimento del compagno allungandosi a sua volta sopra la sua schiena, lasciandovi languidi ed umidi baci. Assaporandola pelle candida, percorrendola un una scia umida dalla nuca al solco delle natiche. Derek si bagnò di saliva le falangi, iniziando poi a sfiorare l'apertura di Stiles. Pigri cerchi che premevano su quella zona ricettiva fecero immediatamente ansimare il principe, che rilasciò dei gemiti spezzati direttamente nella bocca della moglie.In breve due dita già si muovevano nel suo buco, allargandolo e massaggiandolo, portandolo sempre più in prossimità del punto di massimo piacere.

In quel momento, non uno solo di loro quattro era escluso dal godimento. Lydia godeva delle attenzioni della bocca di Allison che non attese molto prima di guidare una mano in basso, ad accarezzarsi l'umida intimità seguendo la cadenza della propria lingua. Stiles,con la mente al momento sgombra di ogni sorta di pensiero, si affidò come sempre alle sapienti lusinghe delle mani di Derek, mentre nemmeno per un istante smise mai di massaggiare il suo membro con profonde carezze.

«Vi sentite pronta per me, Lydia? Ora è il momento, perché se il mio Derek continua di questo passo, non saprò resistergli a lungo.Non voglio arrecarvi altra offesa mia Signora.»

«Sarò sempre pronta per voi, mio sposo.» Dopo queste parole Allison si scostò dalle cosce della donna, facendo spazio al principe che non esitò ad attirare Lydia più vicina al bordo dell'alto letto, così da poterla prendere stando in piedi. Quando si fu posizionato, si chinò ancora una volta lungo il corpo della moglie regalandole l'ennesimo bacio, ma quando risalì, un attimo prima d'iniziare ad entrare in lei, afferrò Derek alla nuca e lo attirò in un bacio osceno, spingendosi contemporaneamente in avanti con il bacino.

Lydia inarcò la schiena sotto quell'affondo implacabile. Non sentì dolore, perché non fu un intrusione violenta, ma la donna ancora non abituata alla sensazione di sentirsi così riempita, come purtroppo la sua compagna non poteva fare, restò senza fiato e s'irrigidì appena. Durò solo un istante, poiché il principe attese di sentirla rilassarsi attorno a lui, prima di iniziare a muoversi, donando ad entrambi le prime avvisaglie di estasi. L'esaltante sensazione le fece reclinare il capo e quando Stiles impose movenze più ampie, lei cercò un ancora afferrando le braccia di Allison, desiderosa di condividere il piacere provato.

«Vieni qui... mia Ally...ah... qui...vo...voglio sentirti piccola.» La principessa guidò la mora che non faticò a comprendere la richiesta. In pochi secondi Allison si ritrovò a cavalcioni del viso della rossa e non tardarono a spargersi nella stanza i mugolii che non poté trattenere.

A quella vista Stiles emise un imprecazione sfiatata. Il vedere quanta confidenza e libertà ci fosse tra le donne era una cosa che probabilmente lo avrebbe sempre lasciato stupito. Desiderò anch'egli di non privarsi di nessun piacere, sempre piùc onvinto di non volersi imporre nessun limite.

Stile siniziò a spingersi in Lydia con cadenze regolari, esaltandosi quando uno dei suoi affondi la stravolgeva più del precedente, portando così anche la mora sopra di lei alla conseguente ondata di piacere. Muoversi nel morbido calore di Lydia era a suo modo invitante ma come in precedenza, la consapevolezza che le sue mani stessero toccando una pelle troppo morbida, iniziò a risalirgli prepotentemente la coscienza.

Suo malgrado, nonostante avessero ricreato una situazione ideale e che lui stesso trovò intrigante, la sua razionalità iniziò a prendere piede e prima che l'inevitabile arrivasse, rivolse lo sguardo alla sola persona che potesse risollevare le sorti di quella notte.

«Derek, mio Derek...» Nei suoi occhi il moro vide un accenno di panico e lo trovò così sbagliato. Ne rimase quasi scioccato. Rendersi conto che il suo Principe, quello che fino a pochi giorni prima era un vero Padrone, potesse provare quel sentimento fu quasi aberrante, lui non poteva permettere che questo accadesse.

Vedere la rabbia di Stiles per aver fallito il compito era una cosa, ma quello sguardo spaventato, gli occhi di chi si sente inadeguato, non dovevano appartenere a quel viso.

Non si fece pregare e non ci fu bisogno di altre parole. Derek scese dal letto avvicinandosi a Stiles ed iniziò subito a percorrergli il corpo con le mani, baciandogli il collo oscenamente per arrivare a sussurragli all'orecchio «Sono qui, mio Stiles. Sono qui per voi,voglio farvi sentire bene, mio principe.» Derek gli portò una mano davanti al viso, invitandolo a dischiudere le labbra per accogliere le sue dita. «vorrei sentire la vostra lingua muoversi contro il mio uccello, e non attorno alle mie dita. Vi ho mai detto quanto riuscite a farmi impazzire quando lo fate, mio Signore?» Derek gli rivolse una serie di frasi oscene, versate nel suo orecchio come caldo miele pregiato, risvegliando il lui la lussuria che per un attimo rischiò di scomparire.

Il moro, quando le dita furono inumidite a dovere, le guidò nuovamente verso l'apertura di Stiles, che per la preparazione precedente, non faticò ad accoglierle, mentre gli succhiava avidamente il lobo di un orecchio incapace di staccarsene.

Lydia nonostante fosse sottoposta alle sempre più poderose spinte di Stiles, non mancò di elargire licenziose carezze alla compagna. La bocca lambì la carne calda e morbida del suo intimo, saggiando quel sapore che ben conosceva, godendo nel sentire la donna tremare per le sue attenzioni. Un braccio avvolse una delle cosce, per trattenerla in quella posizione e l'altra mano risalì il busto esile della mora,arrivando a stringere nel palmo della mano un seno. La carne soda riempì la mano di Lydia ed Allison si poggiò maggiormente per godere di quel contatto. Il turgido capezzolo fece capolino tra le dita e la principessa lo cercò per stringerlo tra i polpastrelli,estorcendo alla dama un gemito lascivo. La rossa in quel momento,decise di non voler privare la sua compagna di un degno finale, forse di lì a poco non sarebbe stata in grado di concedersi il tempo di dedicarsi a lei, quindi raddoppiò il suo impegno, concentrandosi su quell'unico punto capace di far crollare inevitabilmente entrambe,quando stimolato sapientemente. Irrigidì la lingua, stilettando rapidamente contro quel piccolo bottoncino di carne, spedendo una nuova ondata di travolgente piacere attraverso il corpo della donna.Gli ansimi di Allison riempirono la camera in pochi secondi.

Non servì molto tempo alla mora per oltrepassare il confine dell'estasi.I suoi gemiti si fecero più accorati e ravvicinati, dopo l'ultima soverchiante scarica che le attraversò il corpo, crollò in avanti.Le braccia tese poco distanti dal capo di Lydia, il torace mosso dai profondi respiri. Le ci vollero alcuni attimi prima che fosse in grado di muoversi, il corpo che lentamente tornò sotto il suo controllo. Si spostò lentamente, sdraiandosi poi al fianco della principessa, leccando delicatamente i suoi stessi umori dalle labbra della donna.

I due uomini, pur non interrompendo ciò che li coinvolgeva,attenuarono i loro gesti per concedere loro di godere quel piccolo ma importante momento.

Ma quando Allison cercò lo sguardo di Stiles, entrambi capirono di poter riprendere quello che solo in apparenza rimase in sospeso.

Derek aggiunse svelto un terzo dito, premendo con precisione la prostata del principe, così da riportarlo più rapidamente ad un alto livello di eccitazione. Quel semplice gesto costrinse Stiles a spingersi in avanti, godendo sia della sensazione proveniente dal suo interno,sia della calda stretta dell'intimità di Lydia. Fu quasi inconsciamente che il principe iniziò a muoversi cercando di riprovare quella sensazione tanto appagante. In avanti Lydia accolse il suo avanzare lasciandosi sfuggire piccoli miagolii tra le labbra della mora, dietro di sé, Derek quasi non gli concesse tregua,centrando quel punto nevralgico con immancabile precisione,portandolo in fretta al limite.

Nonostante tutto, con il piacere quasi sul punto di sfociare in orgasmo, Stiles non riuscì a cadere oltre precipizio. Il petto quasi gli dolse per il respiro trattenuto nei polmoni e le gambe iniziarono a cedere. Cominciò a temere di lasciarsi sopraffare da un ondata di rabbia e nervosismo al pensiero di non poter, nemmeno questa volta, arrivare in fondo ai suoi doveri, ma Derek alle sue spalle comprese la situazione sul nascere. Accostò il corpo a quello del principe, facendogli sentire l'erezione pulsante e tesa lungo il solco delle natiche.

«Voglio prendervi, ora! Vi condurrò io dové necessario. Stiles, ho bisogno di sentire il vostro corpo stringermi, strapparvi la voce dalla bocca per ciò che so donarvi!»

«Si!Te ne prego Derek, voglio così tanto sentirti, prendimi, fallo ora!»

Derek aiutò Stiles a spostare il corpo della rossa afferrandola per i fianchi, verso il centro del letto, spingendo il principe ad inginocchiarsi tra le cosce spalancate della moglie immergendosi nuovamente in lei un istante dopo, piegandosi in avanti per offrirsi a sua volta. Derek afferrò a piene mani quel culo sodo ed esposto,ne separò maggiormente i rotondi glutei per concedersi, non solo un più facile accesso, ma anche un esaltante visione.

Il centro di Stiles, rosso ed allargato, si contrasse in spasmodica anticipazione, contribuendo a mandare maggiormente il moro su di giri. Il suo uccello così teso che la punta quasi ne sfiorava il ventre. Derek si fece ancora più vicino, poggiando la punta lisci e smussata del suo cazzo direttamente contro quell'anello di muscoli,strappando subito un piccolo sibilo al principe.

Si portò una mano alla base del membro, per guidarne l'avanzata, spingendosi in quel calore che gli apparteneva. Godendo di ogni centimetro conquistato, esaltandosi per ogni gemito estorto.

Sepolto dentro quel corpo, sentì che davvero nulla fosse cambiato. Stiles gli apparteneva come nessun altro avrebbe potuto, nonostante il principe fosse sposato ad un'altra persona e di fatto ora gli fosse dentro, Il respiro strozzato emesso dal suo uomo nell'attimo in cui gli affondò dentro e la risposta del suo corpo, furono una dichiarazione non fraintendibile.

«Cazzo!» Derek si riscosse nel sentire quella parola, il suo stupore nel rendersi conto di chi fosse stato a pronunciarla lo costrinse a sporgersi oltre la spalla del suo principe.

Lydia, sdraiata ed in apparenza stravolta, giaceva con lo sguardo perso verso il soffitto. Una mano sulla nuca di Allison e l'altra sulla spalla di Stiles. Le unghie premute nella carne ne avrebbero di sicuro lasciato il segno.

Derek non aveva calcolato che spingersi senza remore nel corpo del suo principe, avrebbe costretto quest'ultimo ad avanzare ancora una volta nel canale della donna con una spinta non dettata da lui. Forse aveva esagerato, non si era reso conto che Lydia non fosse abituata ai loro gesti, alla loro irruenza.

«Principessa, non avrei dovuto...non...» Derek lottò con sé stesso per imporsi di non muoversi, anche se le contrazioni attorno al suo uccello non accennarono a placarsi.

«Derek, non hai motivo di scusarti, anzi, voglio che continui. Il mio sposo ed io non attendiamo altro.» Lydia lasciò la spalla del marito, allungando la mano fino a sfiorare la bocca del moro, insinuandosi appena all'interno. Derek né succhiò appena il polpastrello liberandola subito. Quando la donna portò quello stesso dito alle labbra di Stiles, nemmeno lui attese per saggiarne il sapore e ritrovandoci quello di Derek, non si trattenne dal gemere il suo apprezzamento.

Derek si ritrasse, fino quasi ad uscire completamente da quel buco bruciante, ma prima che il glande facesse la sua comparsa, si spinse nuovamente in avanti. Deciso ed implacabile.

Questa volta non si fermò, insistendo ed affrettandosi per far godere le due persone sotto di sé.

Preso dalla frenesia di quella situazione, afferrò i fianchi della rossa,avvicinandola maggiormente al bordo del letto, così che Stiles avesse meno margine di movimento, ma che sentisse più costantemente l'avvolgente sensazione del corpo della moglie.

I respiri dei due coniugi si accordarono in fretta, le mani intente solo a reggersi o palpare avidamente la carne che potevano raggiungere.

Allison, sdraiata ancora al fianco della rossa, insinuò la mano tra loro, arrivando a sfiorare il clitoride e stuzzicandolo da subito. Gli baciò il collo fino a raggiungere il viso arrossato, si beò di quello spettacolo d'estasi che era il volto della donna che amava e non poté trattenersi dal sussurrarglielo innamorata.

Derek non lesinò la sua forza. Affondo dopo affondo li condusse al punto di non ritorno.

«Dei, sono così vicina... così...ahh...» masticò a fatica Lydia.

«Derek, mio Derek... sii...» Sputò Stiles mentre Derek lo afferrò per i capelli per voltargli il capo per baciarlo.

E la situazione precipitò oltre il baratro che nessuno di loro ebbe mai provato prima.

Un orgasmo intenso come non ne avevano mai avuti.

Le sollecitazioni del membro di Stiles e delle abili dita di Allison, condussero la rossa in uno stato di esaltazione e di puro abbandono. Il suo corpo travolto dall'orgasmo iniziò ad irrigidirsi come a volerlo trattenere. Il suo intimo canale si contrasse intrappolando l'uccello del marito e tutto il prezioso seme riversato in lei.

Stiles, intrappolato tra i due corpi, perse quasi la ragione per cercare di stabilire quale sensazione ricercare nuovamente per non perdere quello stato di perfetta grazia. I suoi testicoli non più doloranti perché infine svuotati. Il suo buco sovrastimolato e pieno dello sperma del suo amante, che ancora languidamente si muoveva in lui, cullandosi della sensazione dell'appagamento, gli spedì il calore in tutto il corpo. Esausto si adagiò contro il petto del moro, mugugnando sommessamente, quando il grosso cazzo di Derek iniziò a sfilarsi lasciando che il caldo seme gli colasse lungo una coscia.

Si ritrasse anche lui, liberando la moglie che si voltò su un fianco per farsi abbracciare da Allison. Stiles attese che Derek si sdraiasse nel letto, per raggiungerlo e baciarlo.

Passarono alcuni minuti regalandosi una pace infine ritrovata. Rassicurando il proprio compagno con gesti lenti e conosciuti.

Lydia accarezzò i capelli di Allison, mentre quest'ultima tenne il capo posato contro i suoi seni. Una mano che sfiorò leggera il suo ventre.

«Avete già pensato cosa preferireste? Un maschio o una femmina, mio Signore?» Chiese la mora a Stiles, intento a godere della salda presa delle braccia di Derek.

«No, devo ammettere che il pensiero ancora non mi ha colto, forse è troppo presto per porsi certi quesiti, voi che dite moglie?» Stiles allungò una mano intrecciando le dita a quelle della rossa che gli sorrise in risposta.

«Non saprei mio caro. Ora che il nostro personale ostacolo sembra essersi dissolto, in maniera incredibilmente appagante oserei dire, non vedo perché dovremmo privarci di questo piccolo piacere. Da parte, mia spero di portare alle nostre casate un degno erede. Un maschio che abbia la vostra caparbietà e la vostra astuzia.»

«Una principessa che possa avere anche solo un decimo del vostro carattere sarebbe comunque un erede di prestigio, Lydia. Ma più di tutto,spero che prenda da voi i vostri magnifici occhi. Quel verde sul viso di mio figlio mi permetterebbe di pensare che in parte sia anche del mio prezioso Derek. Non offendetevi mia signora.»

«Cosa dovrebbe offendermi Stiles? Voi metterete la vita nel mio ventre, ma è solo grazie a loro se un bambino nascerà dalla nostra unione. Padre e Madre sono solo nomi, "Famiglia" è ciò che questo figlio avrà, lo vedrà negli occhi di noi tutti.»

«Vi ho mai detto... che non avrei potuto trovare sposa migliore di voi?»

«Mmh, credo forse lo abbiate accennato un paio di volte, ma non mi arreca fastidio sentirlo nuovamente.»

«Meravigliosa ed intelligente, avete trovato una soluzione miracolosa, non credo sarà un problema dovervi ricorrere nuovamente per altri tentativi.»

«Forse il regno non dovrà accontentarsi di un solo erede, ma per il momento ho davvero bisogno di riposo. Stiles, mi stupisco che abbiate le forze per uscire dalle vostre stanze da quando Derek è al vostro fianco.»

«Ahaha, si davvero. Una regina senza eguali, sono un uomo fortunato.» Stiles sorrise alla moglie, mentre un braccio di Derek lo avvolse per stringerselo maggiormente addosso, godendo entrambi di quella vicinanza, in fine, si assopirono come le dame poco distanti da loro.

Quando Il mattino sopraggiunse, ancora una volta l'imbarazzo non li colse.

Lasciarono quelle stanze con animo sereno, solo per varcarne nuovamente la soglia la sera, carichi questa volta solo di desiderio ed esaltazione.

Ed in ogni notte che trascorsero insieme, nuovi valichi furono superati.

Una mano di Derek accarezzò il collo di Allison.

Un bacio della mora alla schiena del principe.

Il coro dei loro respiri diventò una musica conosciuta che contribuì a sciogliere le loro labili restrizioni.

L'uccello di Derek baciato dalla bocca curiosa di Lydia.

Due affusolate dita di Stiles scivolate nell'intimo di Allison.

La confidenza conquistata dai loro corpi e dal loro volere, divenne presto una semplice ed appagante abitudine.

Come l'addormentarsi nello stesso letto, lasciando che braccia e gambe si ancorassero al primo calore trovato. Non dando peso a chi di fatto appartenesse.

Così spesso, il capo di Lydia posava sul torace di Stiles mentre le caviglie di Allison, premuta contro la schiena della compagna, sfioravano quelle di Derek, perché le sue gambe stavano tra quelle del principe che teneva ancora le dita affondate tra le ciocche del moro.

Non passò notte che le coppie non si fondessero per percorrere un cald oed intricato percorso, votato alla ricerca di un piacere condiviso e sempre più intenso.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Cinquantadue giorni servirono per ricevere la lieta novella.

Il medico di corte quasi lo urlò nella sala del trono comunicandolo al principe ed al Re.

La stanchezza di Lydia, in quei giorni aveva smosso il sospetto e visitata la donna, il medico non attese un minuto per correre a riferire il felice esito.

Stile scorse al capezzale della moglie, provando in se una gioia ed un fermento che lo stravolsero fin nel profondo.

Le loro notti infuocate furono accantonate per il tempo della gravidanza, ma Stiles non abbandonò alla solitudine la sua sposa.Con Derek al suo fianco le faceva visita quotidianamente,intrattenendola con vivaci conversazioni e sagaci freddure contro i dignitari o gli ospiti incontrati nel pomeriggio. Quando lasciva la stanza non mancava di porgere un bacio alla moglie ed una carezza alla sua dama, chiedendogli e pregandola di prendersi cura di ciòche era prezioso per entrambi.

Nove mesi dopo il regno ebbe il suo primo erede.

Damian nacque in piena notte. Il suo pianto imperioso annunciò il suo arrivo più sonoramente delle campane suonate in suo onore.

Stiles faticò a trattenere una lacrima commossa, specchiandosi nel verde lucente degli occhi del figlio.

«Gli avete regalato i vostri occhi mia cara.»

«Da voi ha preso le labbra, Stiles. Direi che insieme abbiamo creato una piccola meraviglia.»

«Si, mia signora, la nostra unione poteva creare solo della perfezione.»

Soli nella stanza si ritrovarono nuovamente tutti e quattro nello stesso letto, un abitudine non dimenticata e piacevolmente ritrovata.

Il piccolo erede, tra le braccia della madre strinse l'indice del padre,che cercò lo sguardo del compagno. Un verde luccicante lo attese, un sorriso compiaciuto e felice che si specchiò poi in quello di Allison, intenta a stringere la mano di Lydia.

Quel bambino li rese ancor più una famiglia, e quelli che giunsero inseguito, fortificarono quel legame.

Damian chiamò fratello e sorella non solo i nati con il suo sangue.

Dianna era una piccola copia della madre, i capelli rossi le incoronavano il viso e portava fieramente negli occhi, l'oro intenso del padre.

La piccola Dea, dai capelli corvini e la pelle diafana, era in tutto e per tutto la miniatura di Allison, gli smeraldini occhi carichi di furbizia erano un regalo di Derek. La loro primogenita arrivò subito dopo il loro matrimonio, ma non fu solo lei ad allietare la coppia.

Dominik, anche da lontano non si poteva non identificarlo come figlio di Derek, ma da vicino, le fossette alle guance e la bocca ne facevano il figlio di Allison.

Non fu sempre facile vivere quella vita familiare, ma non ebbero mai motivo per pentirsi delle scelte fatte.

Stiles ogni notte che non trascorrevano tutti assieme, ora che di eredi ce n'erano e non era indispensabile crearne degli altri, la passava godendo del tempo trascorso con Derek.

La loro intesa sotto le coperte divenne assoluta, tanto che a guardarli se ne rimaneva incantati.

I loro gesti indubbiamente concatenati: uno sguardo di Stiles e Dereksi muoveva, una parola del moro ed il principe eseguiva.

Quella notte, come in molte altre, si cercarono per unirsi ancora una volta.

«Questa serata è stata lunghissima. La definirei quasi eterna» Stiles gettò la corona contro il divano, liberandosi da quel peso attorno alla testa.

«Non vedevo l'ora che giungesse la fine di questa cena, fortunatamente i bambini erano già crollati da ore. Forse dovremmo...»

«No no, questa notte ti voglio per me soltanto, mi sei mancato Derek, sono sicuro che le nostre mogli saranno andate a controllare i piccoli. Questa notte voglio essere il solo nei tuoi pensieri...almeno fino a domattina.

«Voi siete sempre nei miei pensieri, in ogni momento.» Derek si chinò a catturare le labbra del principe in un bacio delicato. Le mani di entrambi corsero svelte ad afferrare gli abiti, iniziando a sfilare quegli strati dai loro corpi con solo apparente calma. Quando il petto di Derek fu nudo ed offerto alla sua vista, Stiles non resistette e si precipitò a mordere e succhiare un capezzolo già inturgidito. Derek si liberò in fretta degli abiti che ancora in parte lo ricoprivano, passando poi a finire di spogliare il principe.Le loro bocche si cercarono nuovamente, la lingua di Stiles premette contro le labbra del moro, pretendendo che gli fosse dato accesso. Derek non glielo negò. Non gli avrebbe mai negato nulla e ne era consapevole da anni oramai.

Ciò che ancora oggi però lo straniva, era la confidenza che il principe gli aveva concesso, non solo a parole ma anche a gesti. Come in quel momento, Derek che tratteneva il viso del principe in un bacio possessivo, anni prima non lo avrebbe nemmeno potuto credere possibile. Ripensare a come tutto fosse nato gli lasciava sempre un certo senso di smarrimento, incapace di credere fino in fondo che tutto ciò che desiderasse fargli, fosse davvero fattibile. O che gli bastasse chiedere per realizzare una sua qualunque fantasia.

Stiles ridiscese ancora a baciargli il petto, una mano si ancorò alla nuca del moro affondando nelle folte ciocche corvine, l'altra intraprese il percorso inverso. Puntò in basso alla ricerca dell'uccello già semi eretto del moro.

Quandone prese in mano la lunghezza, Derek gli espirò contro le labbra,rapito dalla sensazione di sentire quelle peccaminose mani stringerlo ancora una volta. Stiles stringendolo nel pugno gli concesse di godere di qualche languido movimento della mano, mentre riportava le labbra a disseminare di baci la clavicola dell'uomo.

«Derek, mio Prezioso, non mi stancherò mai del tuo perfetto corpo.»

«Prego che non giunga mai quel giorno...Padrone.» Derek legò lo sguardo a quello di Stiles, i suoi occhi verdi brucianti di malizia.

«Il mio cucciolo vuole giocare questa sera? Cosa vuoi che ti faccia, mio Schiavo?» Gli rispose a tono il principe stuzzicandolo con arguzia e divertimento.

«Tutto quello che vuole, Padrone. Io vi appartengo.»

«Si mio Prezioso, tu sei mio e mio soltanto.»

«Ho un unico Signore mio Padrone, voi e solo voi.»

«Credo sia il caso che tu me lo dimostri mio Prezioso. E' da troppo tempo che la tua lingua non sente il mio intimo sapore. Il mio uccello sente la mancanza della tua bocca piccolo cucciolo.» Stiles camminò all'indietro fino a sedersi lateralmente sul letto.

«Vieni mio Prezioso, ho qualcosa che ti piacerà!»

Derek mosse i primi passi per raggiungerlo ma il principe lo fermò un un solo gesto.

«Nono, mio cucciolo, non ci siamo proprio sai come amo vederti.»

Derek gli sorrise, per nulla infastidito dall'iniziativa del principe, infondo lui si era proposto per quella fantasia e poi, già molto tempo prima si era reso conto di amare questo tipo di giochi. Si abbassò fino ad inginocchiarsi contro il pavimento, le mani si posarono a terra ed un sorriso deliziato comparve sul volto del principe.

«Bravo il mio cucciolo, il tuo Padrone vuole ricompensarti, vieni a prendere il tuo premio.»

Derek gattonò contro il pavimento rivestito di tappeti, fino a raggiungere Stiles. Quando arrivò a destinazione il moro si posizionò tra le cosce aperte del principe, osservando ammirato la grande mano intenta a massaggiare il membro eretto davanti a sé. La bocca gli si riempì di saliva alla sola anticipazione di risentire quel sapore salato ed intenso.

«Vuoi questo mio Prezioso? Vorresti assaggiarmi?»

«Si Padrone, voglio così tanto sentire il vostro sapore.»

«Che schiavo ingordo che possiedo, ma come posso negarti qualcosa, quandomi guardi con quegli occhi avidi?» Stiles fece scorrere le dita trai capelli di Derek, afferrandoglieli saldamente sul retro per fargli sollevare lo sguardo.

«Vuoi davvero fare felice il tuo Signore? Allora vedi di non deludere le mie aspettative cucciolo.»

«No Padrone, non accadrà.»

«Allora ecco il tuo premio, fammi sentire la tua bocca talentuosa.»

Derek quasi si avventò contro l'erezione esposta, inglobandone la punta al primo contatto.

Stiless opraffatto dalla travolgente sensazione dovette sostenersi con le braccia contro il materasso.

«Cazzo Derek, sei sempre così fottutamente perfetto! La tua bocca è un cazzo di paradiso infernale!»

Il moro sorrise attorno all'uccello del principe, non smettendo di succhiare golosamente quella liscia e calda asta.

Derek lo succhiò senza sosta per alcuni minuti fino a quando il principe non lo richiamò.

«Cucciolo...hai davvero un aspetto magnifico ora, mio schiavo, credo di volermi gustare questa immagine da una nuova prospettiva. Perché non ti sdrai al centro del nostro letto?» Stiles sorrise beffardo nell'attimo in cui Derek si rese conto, che il principe avesse usato quasi le stesse identiche parole di anni prima, quando per la prima volta lo aveva costretto a quel privato contatto.

Senza che gli fosse comandato il moro salì sopra il letto, posizionandosi al centro in attesa, che Stiles si posizionasse come quella lontana volta.

Il sorriso non lasciò il volto del principe mentre si avvicinò per posizionarsi.

«Tutto questo, mio dolce schiavo, è delizioso, ma credo di volere di più. Dimostrami il talento della tua lingua, fai in modo che io dimentichi che soffrirò la tua assenza nei momenti in cui non sarai con me. Regala al tuo Padrone un estasi memorabile.» Ancora una volta queste parole ripetute inorgoglirono Derek, il suo principe non aveva scordato nulla del loro passato insieme e questo ancora una volta lo definì amore.

Stiles si spostò agilmente sopra il viso del moro che a differenza del passato non attese per iniziare al lusingare quella parte destinata solo a lui. Spinse la lingua alla ricerca di quel rigido anello di muscoli che, una volta raggiunto spedì una scarica di piacere attraverso il corpo del proprietario.

Derek portò le mani ai fianchi del principe, sostenendo il suo peso e bloccandone i movimenti, così che fosse solo la sua bocca a provocarne il piacere. Derek era indubbiamente talentuoso in questo,molte e molte volte ara stato in grado di portare il suo principe oltre la soglia solo usando questo metodo, ma per quella notte, Stiles non aveva intenzione di rivivere alla lettera quella loro prima volta. Da giorni sentiva un esigenza maggiore scorrergli sottopelle, un bisogno che la lingua spinta nel suo buco non poteva soddisfare.

«Fermo mio prezioso, non sarà così che mi condurrai in paradiso questa notte. Per troppo tempo siamo stati distanti e non ho intenzione di perdere l'occasione di sentirti appieno.»

Stilessi sciolse con facilità dalla presa del moro, non faticando a ridiscendere lungo il suo corpo, fino a quando il viso di Derek non fu sotto il suo.

«Mio Prezioso, ho davvero bisogno di sentire il tuo bellissimo uccello spingersi dentro di me, e visto che questa notte abbiamo deciso quale sarà il tuo ruolo...non ti sarà permesso muoverti, hai capito schiavo?»

«Si mio Padrone, come voi volete.» Gli sorrise complice il moro.

«Bravo il mio cucciolo, terrai le tue mani qui, dove io posso sentirle, ma dove non potrai impormi nulla.» Stiles guidò le mani di Derek alle sue cosce, lasciando che gliele carezzasse mentre lui portava una mano all'indietro per afferrare il membro del moro. Ne guidò la punta fino al suo buco umido ed allargato iniziando a spingersi verso il basso per accoglierlo.

Se far scomparire, la considerevole presenza dell'uccello di Derek nel suo canale, fu questione di pochi istanti, arrivare alla conclusione di quell'amplesso richiese davvero molto più tempo.

Stiles giocò con i bisogni di entrambi, rallentando i suoi movimenti quando portavano lui od il moro, troppo vicini al limite.

Lodò la pazienza del suo schiavo mentre scendeva a stuzzicarlo con baci osceni, rimettendosi poi seduto stringendo più che poté i suoi muscoli interni, estorcendo l'ennesimo gemito a Derek

Quando poi, stanco anche lui di attendere, iniziò a cavalcarlo rapidamente i loro ansimi si fusero in uno solo.

Quasi all'apice Stiles cedette, richiamando a se Derek perché lo stringesse tra le sue possenti braccia, mentre oltrepassavano la soglia contemporaneamente.

Stiles completamente sfinito, si mosse ancora un paio di volte ondeggiando attorno a quel palo ancora duro dentro di sé, godendo della sensazione del caldo e denso sperma che fuoriusciva dal suo orifizio.

«Mi sei mancato Der.»

«Non vi lascerò mai, mio principe.»

«Sarai sempre mio, come io sarò tuo?»

«Io appartengo a voi, perché voi siete mio, nulla potrà mai cambiare questo.»

«Ti amo Derek»

«Vi amo Stiles, mio principe, mio Padrone, mio Re!»

Uniti non più dal dovere, ma legati reciprocamente da una più salda devozione.

Uno schiavo, che infine trovò la sua libertà, nell'obbedienza.

Un padrone, che permise ad un solo uomo, di sovrastarlo.

Un amore, che nemmeno una catena, poté intrappolare.

FINE

 

Questa è la storia più lunga che io abbia mai scritto, non sarà un capolavoro ma ne vado abbastanza fiera.  
Spero che possa piacervi questa ambientazione ed i ruoli che ho previsto per questi personaggi.  
Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato qui in fondo. Aspetto i vostri commenti ed i vostri consigli.  
Bacioni.


End file.
